AZ Saga: Stay Always, Part Four
by LadyDi
Summary: “I’m leaving for China soon. I don’t want you going over there yourself.” “Why leave Heero? You don’t NEED to... Stay here with me and help me think up a plan on how to deal with this!”
1. Chapter 1

It was over; it was finally...OVER. Peace could begin...it could REMAIN again. Then...why wasn't she happy about it? There wasn't going to be anymore killing, no more FIGHTING...just...serenity.

She knew the reason why, even if she didn't want to agree with it. Reaching the seemingly unobtainable peace didn't fill the emotional void in her heart. Not after what she saw on Noin's screen.

He was gone; the person she knew she loved was GONE. His Gundam was nowhere to be found. None of the others could find it amidst the Mobile Suit rubble, even though it should've been easy. They were all Gundam pilots, they SHOULD'VE been able to find such an intricately designed and RECOGNIZABLE piece of equipment. But...he vanished without a trace. Again. He vanished from her life. AGAIN.

Knuckles dug into her eyes as she looked out the window in her room. After the remaining Gundams were inside, Quatre was sent to the infirmary, and the party started, she retired. She had no desire to celebrate. Sure, she was HAPPY inside, but...she was alone again. The one person that filled the void in her heart vanished. A quiet sigh rang through the room, bouncing off the walls.

Her forehead touched the cold glass. Where WAS he?? Why did he leave? She didn't want to keep following him around; it was kind of pathetic. She knew he was unable to deal with life, one reason he left. He couldn't, he wasn't ALLOWED.

Her eyes hardened. 'Such a cruel world we both live in.' She darkly thought. Indeed, the human race was a brutal one when it all boiled down to the nitty gritty. How could another human extinguish what made up that person?? It wasn't fair...and it was, as Wufei would say, injustice.

She could put that word with his training, even if he didn't think so. His entire life was that of a soldier. Like that of those around her, save for Quatre and maybe Duo. Her lips quirked. 'Kind of odd they weren't able to locate him, if THAT'S the case.

So she was alone again, part of her thought, big deal. Like she hadn't spent a good deal of her LIFE alone. With her father and his meetings, he was hardly home as it was. She only had Pagan's company in that large house.

A kind smile tipped her solemn demeanor as she mentally pictured him. He was a big part of her life now, even more so than before. She wondered how he was holding up, if he was taking care of himself. She knew he was worried about her, she was over herself sometimes.

A quiet knock sounded. "Come in." She answered, not turning around. She looked at the glass as the person entered.

"Hey, you coming down to the party Lena?"

A small smile appeared as she gave a denying shake, still staying toward the window. "Thank you but...no thanks Duo. I'm not really in a 'partying mood'."

Duo's smile flashed on the window. "Hey, don't be so DOWN Relena. We WON."

That smile widened a little as she felt his enthusiasm. "Yes," She quietly agreed, "you DID."

His head cocked at her odd mood. "You helped TOO y'know."

She quietly sighed. "In a war, my pacifist ways HARDLY 'helped', Duo."

"You okay Relena?"

She finally turned and leaned against the window. Cold shot through her clothes, though she hardly felt it. She was oddly numb to a degree. Just knowing she was so isolated again was a heavy burden on her heart.

"I'm probably just a little tired Duo." She sidestepped. It wasn't really a lie...she WAS tired. "I don't think ANYONE on Peacemillion has gotten much sleep."

"Too TRUE." He gave a mock sigh, as if sleep suddenly caught up with him. She quietly chuckled. "Well...you plan on leaving your room tonight?" He queried, leaning against the doorway.

Her lips momentarily pursed. Might as well go and be sociable with the remainder on the ship before they evacuated it. "I think I'll go visit Quatre and Hilde later." She figured. "How are they both fairing?"

She knew that adding Hilde to that question was a very bad idea on her part. Duo's happy mood quickly turned sour, his eyes almost misting over. She almost thought they did, but those violet orbs shot to the floor, his bangs covering them up.

"Quatre's still unconscious, but Sally thinks he just needs time to recover. Hilde..." He harshly swallowed. "Well...she's not doing as good as HE is."

Relena's heart went out to Duo. Quietly crossing the room, she stopped before him, wondering if she caught his attention. His eyes still remained on the carpet, his jaw tightly clenched.

"Duo..." After a second, his gaze slowly raised. She was right about the tears, but none fell. He looked like he was desperately holding them in. She was mildly taken aback, having NEVER seen Duo cry. She could tell he loved Hilde immensely; that kind of reaction was only normal.

Her arms slowly wrapped around his waist, female instinct knowing he needed comfort in a small way. He needed to know, deep down, that Hilde was going to be okay, and that she'd pull through. She knew a hug wasn't going to do that, but words of comfort WOULD.

His arms wrapped around her frame, holding tightly. "You just have to give her time Duo." She whispered. "Hilde went through a LOT to get you that data. You just keep track of everything that goes around you so you can tell her all about it LATER. Give her a reason to try and strangle you." She lamely joked. She knew bringing up instances of the old Hilde would help bring back happier memories for him to rely on while she was unconscious.

His arms tightened through a brief chuckle. "You're right Relena. I should keep track of life while she's not...'around' to look at it. Make her want to wrap my braid around my throat to shut me up."

The quiet intensified after his sigh, but it was a comfortable one. After a bit, Duo pulled away briefly. "Thanks." He whispered, giving a smile.

She smiled back, lightly patting his shoulder. "No need to thank me Duo. I'm ALWAYS happy to help cheer you up."

'It takes the focus off MY problems.'

He gave a wider smile and fully stepped away. "So, you coming?" He tried again, jerking a thumb behind him.

Quietly giggling at his constant offer, she waved him off. "No thanks Duo. I'd rather keep away from the noise right now." She gave a wry smile. "And I'm sure there's going to be plenty of it for a few more hours." They both chuckled.

Duo gave a farewell wave before floating down the hall to the party again.

Quietly closing the door, she floated across the room to the window again. She didn't feel like being around anyone until she could get out of this 'funk'. It was self-misery really, plain and simple. She was sad the one person she loved was gone.

She should've KNOWN loving him was a bad idea. He never stayed in one place too long. She sighed. 'Heero...WHEREVER you are... hope you're alright.'

~*~*~

True to her word, she did visit both Hilde and Quatre later that night. She found Rashid faithfully sitting next to Quatre, almost like a mother hen. She knew Rashid held a deep respect and friendship for the Arab; it would kill Rashid to lose his friend.

She had no clue how those two became friends, but, maybe she could ask later. She hadn't really spoken much with Rashid; it would be an interesting story.

Visiting Hilde took more out of her than seeing Quatre. She assumed it had to be Duo next to her, holding her 'clean' hand. A few tubes and an i.v. ran through the other, sending a small shiver up her spine. She didn't have a problem with needles, but there were more in the thin girl's arm than there NEEDED to be. It was quite ghastly actually.

She didn't sit next to the girl, just stood in the doorway and observed. That small body was covered up in a white sheet, bandages over her chest to help keep it from excessive moving. She knew Hilde sustained internal damage along with numerous external injuries from hearing Sally talk about it.

She almost wondered if the thin girl would SURVIVE. 'If she DOESN'T, I don't doubt that Duo'd JOIN her.' He was obviously broken up about Hilde's accident, even though he didn't really show it.

She could tell it in his eyes, even in the dim lighting. They were lined with circles from lack of sleep and focused on Hilde's face. As if he were desperately expecting her to wake up and smile at him again. To laugh at him for being so worried about her.

Sadly closing her eyes, she slowly turned from the room with a mental prayer that Hilde quickly recovered.

~*~*~

During the days that everyone packed up to leave, she kept out of the way and idly watched. She didn't really know anything about Mobile Suits or the machinery they used to ready a few shuttles, but she was still curious about it. Just because she practiced peace didn't mean she didn't like knowing how something WORKED.

Maybe, if she did learn something, she would be able to help somehow. She almost felt like she was in everyone's way. They kept moving around her in the beginning, not saying anything about it, but SHE knew they didn't really want her there. They had a job to do, and she was in their path. So, she leaned against a wall with crossed arms after that and watched from there.

She was glad when Quatre woke and was able to leave his room. There would be someone for her to talk to finally. She hadn't really spoken a word to many of the people around; Trowa NEVER said much; Rashid was too worried about his crew and Quatre; Duo was always next to Hilde, as was Sally; Lady Une was busy getting preparations complete; and Noin was understandably upset about Millardo.

She was as well, but not as much as Noin. The elderly woman knew her long-lost brother more than she did, so there was no way she really COULD be sad. As harsh as THAT sounded.

The day finally arrived that they could leave for Earth. She made sure everything she wanted from the ship was put inside the shuttle as early as possible. It gave her more time to say goodbye to space. She always loved being in space, there was no gravity. She was weightless, and therefore, so were her PROBLEMS.

She lived a good deal in outer space; it was her home in a way. So, it was understandable that her mood was dimmed a little, even despite Sally's proclamation about Quatre's release.

She watched from a high wall as everyone milled around. She watched as Sally and a few other medics carted Hilde's still unconscious form to the shuttle, Duo following at their heels. She heard Lady Une shouting her head off at the 'incompetent' mechanics.

A small smile tipped her lips as Quatre floated into the large hanger a little later. She WAS happy he was alright and able to get out of bed; she knew he was about ready to throttle Rashid for being so overprotective.

She watched their conversation with low interest, almost wondering what they were talking about. She couldn't really hear due to the noise of everyone that moved around her. Soon after, Quatre floated off, back the way he came.

What seemed hours later, Quatre returned to the hanger, Trowa next to him. She watched the two stop next to Lady Une. "I want a full report of all systems running, fixed and damaged!" Commotion and movement followed her order. "NOBODY goes home until I get those reports!"

She smiled, knowing of Lady Une's personalities. She knew that tone of voice and knew the others would be smart to comply. It was mildly funny that, among all the noise, she could hear Une loud and clear. She gave a quiet chuckle, her eyes still on Une. The two pilots stopped next to her.

"...WHERE ARE THE REST OF THOSE DIAGNOSTICS?" Her commanding voice bellowed. A paper waved that someone previously handed her around. "NOBODY LEAVES PEACEMILLION TILL I GET THOSE STATS!" 

Her smile widened a little more. 'I never knew Lady Une to be so IMPATIENT.' She amusingly pondered. With a musing shake of her head, she slowly left the wall, floating after Quatre and Trowa.

She heard wonderings from Lady Une about where Trowa wandered off to. She hadn't been able to find him either, and she looked around for a little bit. It was one way she could've been of use. She figured he'd come with, since there was really nothing here he could still do.

"Relena!" She expertly turned in midair and spotted Lady Une floating to her. "Good thing I found you."

She stopped in front, giving a small smile. It mildly took her for a loop, since she just got a glimpse of the Lady's OTHER personality only minutes ago.

"Preparations for takeoff are almost complete. I just wanted to let you know so you didn't get left behind."

"Thank you Lady Une." She nodded and the two parted. She knew Lady Une had a lot of work to still do before they took off, things she needed to get prepared for their arrival to Earth and the soldiers from the battle.

She stopped at the top step, seeing two forms near the front of the shuttle. Sally crafted a small 'room' for Hilde, something to keep all the medical stuff out of view of the others. She was glad the elder woman was so considerate of Hilde. She knew if the same thing happened to her, she wouldn't want to be exposed to the public in such a manner. She was somewhat a private person by nature.

"Quatre, I see you found him." Both turned as she floated to the doorway. "We were wondering where you wandered off to." She smiled a little, but her eyes held only haunted emotions. She knew she wasn't over her self-misery, but it'd only been a good week. There was just too much to process; her life had taken turns she NEVER thought she'd undergo.

"I'm glad you agreed to stay at the Sanc Kingdom while you find what you're looking for." Trowa nodded. She looked at Quatre. "I'm going to get strapped in. Lady Une said we'd be taking off very soon."

Turning, she floated back to the passenger area. Getting left behind was not what she wanted to do. As much as she loved space and all its properties, she wanted to see the natural characteristics of Earth and Pagan again.

She was also happy the two decided to stay at Sanc for a while. She didn't want to part with them just yet. They were her friends, and as soon as Quatre and Trowa left, she would have no other reason to procrastinate work. She would have to embrace peace and preach what she had to offer to the public.

After they left, she would basically have no time to herself. The 'boring' week she had watching everyone was going to seem like a HOLIDAY. She almost cringed at the thought of the meetings she was going attend.

The surprising thing was, Trowa came to her about the idea. It basically knocked her for a loop, since she figured he'd leave from the ship on his own shuttle, or stay somewhere else. But, she accepted his invite, glad he wanted to stay. She needed to fill up some of those rooms in that empty mansion.

Not having anything to do but wait was going to take its toll on her. Not due to thoughts of work, but of thoughts of HEERO. She truly wished he hadn't disappeared.

She wondered where he went. Would he go to Earth? Maybe stay in space? She speculated if he would go back to L-1 now that his part in the war was over. She highly doubted it. Even though he lived in L-1, that's all it was, a place to live. Heero didn't really HAVE a home, except maybe for Wing Zero.

Her brow upturned a little. To not have a REAL place to call home was a sorry state for a soldier's life. Although she tried not thinking about it, she DID feel sorry for Heero. He thought all he had to do in life was fight.

'Not anymore.' She vowed. 'Now that Iget to 'have my way', I'm going to make sure there are no more wars.' Deep blue looked at the people outside milling around the shuttle. 'You're never going to have to fight again Heero. I don't CARE if that's all you know, you'll never have to experience that kind of suffering as long as I live.'

~*~*~

After successfully pulling herself from the latest stupor, she started in on work. She knew the whole 'all work and no play' quote, but that couldn't apply to her. She had too much to do to think of play.

Pulling tired eyes away from the paper, she looked around, startling at seeing Quatre next to her. She didn't know he even sat down, wondering when he did. During the flight? Before they LEFT? If he sat down before they left, it was a very good possibility she didn't notice. She didn't notice a whole lot until very later, a good distance away from the wreck.

Knowing she was purposely procrastinating as she looked at the stars, she regrettably went back to the current document. 'Just think, all this will eventually help Heero.'

Thinking of Heero and peace seemed to strengthen her resolve. KNOWING she would be the one to keep him from fighting ever again, even through long meetings and boring papers, would be the only reason she carry on. Knowing that, she forced concentration to keep from looking away again. As soon as they arrived on Earth, she was going to keep every paper safe until later. She would have a lot to do at Sanc with her guests.

The plane began its long journey into orbit and landed in the vicinity of the Sanc Kingdom. An ambulance immediately came to pick up Hilde, Duo following closely behind with a pained look of nostalgia on his face.

She exited after the group, feeling sorry for the youth. Something in his stance told her he was more experienced in this type of matter with Hilde than he let on.

A limo pulled up in place of the ambulance for the rest of the passengers. An elderly, kind looking man got out and walked to the edge of the ramp. Pagan. Her heart skipped a beat and tears actually came to her eyes at seeing him.

"Miss Relena! So GOOD to have you home."

"It's good to BE home Pagan." She agreed. Truth be told, she loved the colonies more than Earth, but Earth was humanity's descent; where everyone originated.

"These two are going to be staying at the Sanc Kingdom for a while." An arm stretched to wave at the two next to her. "Trowa Barton and Quatre Rebaba Winner." Quatre nodded in greeting.

"Also once we get back I want a list of the best doctors and nurses in the area. The ambulance that just left holds one injured and another friend. They will be staying somewhat longer." Noin and Sally Po walked off the plan and stopped behind them.

"Why Miss Noin. It's good to see you again."

"As it is with you Pagan." Noin smiled. "Been keeping safe, staying out of trouble?" Her eyes danced with merriment.

"Of course. Wouldn't want the captain of the royal guards after me, would I?" Noin chuckled.

"We should hurry back Relena." Sally intervened. "I want to make sure Hilde took the trip okay."

She nodded, also wanting to make sure. While Hilde was in her country, she didn't want ANYTHING to happen to her friend. "Yes of course."

Pagan walked to open the door and let the five enter into the luxurious setting. During the trip, she looked at the beautiful scenery, glad not ALL of the country was destroyed. She knew it was damaged, but not broken. It could be repaired, made into an even better land of peace than before.

Upon arrival in the Sanc Kingdom grounds, she stopped and lovingly looked at her home, now to be occupied by more than just her and the workers. She smiled as everyone got out of the car.

"There are thirty bedrooms and twenty bathrooms. Take whichever you want." She explained, sweeping her arm in a grand introduction as they walked. "Most of the bedrooms are in the expanse of the third floor, above the classrooms. The kitchen is on the ground floor, along with a dinner hall, ballroom, library, and study. There are classrooms along the west wing there," She pointed as they walked up, "along the first floor to the main staircase by the entrance doors."

She stated everything by memory, picturing all the rooms she encountered in her mind. Staying in an empty, big mansion by herself gave her time to explore everything. It also helped when she started having students.

"The gym and fencing room are in the basement along with all the other pipes and machines that run this hulk. If I remember correctly, I read something about a mechanic's garage that connects with the outside."

Arriving to the main doors, she opened them and walked inside. Stopping at the main stairs about ten feet away, she turned to the group and smiled. "Welcome Trowa and Sally to the Sanc Kingdom. Quatre, it's a pleasure to have you back, under better circumstances of course."

Quatre smiled. She looked at a nearby ornate grandfather clock and her eyes took on a surprised note. "Well, time sure has passed. Why don't you three go pick out your rooms? Noin, yours should still be next to mine. Would you show the others the way?"

"Actually Relena, I wanted to go check up on Hilde first." Sally cut in, stopping next to her. "Do you know where she might be?"

"I'm afraid I don't Sally. But we can go and check with the servants. And I'll tell the cook to make something light for everyone."

Going their own ways, the group split up. Quatre, Trowa, and Noin walked up the large main stairs silently. It didn't take the two long to find someone in the place.

Seeing the amount of doctors, Hilde, and Duo was a sight. Knowing about the stairs, she was pretty sure the doctors carried Hilde inside. That right there was bound to raise attention.

Entering Hilde's appointed room, closed drapes killed any light. She betted Duo was the one responsible for that idea. She wondered about that, but figured he had a good reason in his mind. She just wished there was more light, so she didn't have to worry about TRIPPING on something. A little later, she left the trio and walked around, just to reacquaint herself with the place she would call home.

~*~*~

During the time Trowa spent searching for the circus and Quatre locked himself in his room, she started in on the rules and laws of Earth and the colonies. She hardly saw her guests, but knew that not getting work done now would hurt her LATER.

She was more lenient to ditty up her time than others. There were times when she'd go down to dinner and not see Quatre. More than once, she had to go and remind him to get out and get some sun or food.

She usually dragged him downstairs to dinner too. She almost felt like a mother hen, not minding it. He needed to eat, and if she was going to keep reminding him, so be it. It was basically her land, and if he wouldn't listen to the SERVANTS, he'd listen to her.

Days passed with the same routine. She got up and showered, met everyone for breakfast, chatted for a while, and then went back to her study to read another document or two before giving herself a break.

One of those days, she was constantly reminded of the outside by the beautiful, sunny day that kept shining through the windows. Looking up from the document with longing eyes, she decided to take another break and get some exercise.

She took the quickest route outside and walked around the grounds, reveling in the small sense of freedom and fresh air. The land was just so beautiful, one reason Earth would ALWAYS be better than the colonies. It rested smack in the middle of space like the colonies, but it wasn't handmade.

Stopping amidst the edge of the small, hilly grove, she spotted something she never thought to see in such a 'classy' establishment. A swing; a very OLD swing. With a childlike smile, she quickly walked over and sat down, happy for a place to sit.

Wrapping her arms around the ropes, she gently pushed and looked around the hill at her land. She looked at the ground and pressed her lips together. Knowing she was a princess, also a queen, was just too fairytale for her to believe. But staying in the land and being part of the bloodline, she knew it was true.

A small pressure on her back a little later immensely startled her. She instinctively gripped the ropes and quickly whirled around. Seeing Quatre's smiling face relaxed her instantly. "I thought you'd still be inside." She muttered, feeling the air on her face as she moved. Quatre gave the swing another soft push and moved to lean against the tree.

"I had to get out." He said, eyes staying on her swaying frame. "All those words...all that paperwork was getting to me." His head shook, blue still locked on the hair that flowed behind her when she moved forward.

She smiled at their familiar behavior. "That's what **I** came to do. I feel like I'm ignoring everybody by staying in my study, just looking through papers all day." Her lips formed a small pout. "But we don't have any other CHOICE do we? This is the life we are destined to take."

"We may be DESTINED, but we can still make the most of it." He answered. "We have to do this for everyone." He muttered, looking up into the tree.

She stopped the swing and looked at him, taking note of his tone of voice. His gaze swung to hers from the change in movement. She smiled encouragingly, hoping to make her friend feel better.

"We always have a choice Quatre." She softly argued. "But sometimes the choice we WANT isn't always the choice we GET." That haunted look appeared in her eyes again, even though she wasn't really aware of it.

Dark blue eyes and brown hair clouded her mind's eye. Heero... As quickly as those eyes clouded, they cleared. She smiled. "When do you have to go back?"

He shrugged. "Soon is all I know. But I was hoping..." He stopped, blue drawn to the bedroom windows of the palace.

She followed his gaze, wondering what he was getting at. "You were HOPING?" She prompted, asking him to finish. He looked at the ground with a sheepish smile. A curious, dark blonde brow rose.

"I was HOPING that Hilde would wake before I left. I wanted to tell her thanks and how proud I am that she did all she has." He blushed slightly.

She kindly smiled. "Well I hope your wish is granted Quatre because I'm sure she'd love to hear those words."

He met her eyes bashfully and nodded slightly. After a while of procrastinating, he sighed and let her know he'd be down for dinner and made off for his room.

She turned in the swing to watch him go. He was bogged down as she was, but he seemed to be taking it a little harder. Teeth chewed on her lower lip as she stared at the ground. Pushing off, she swayed in the wind.

'It's as if all the tension he felt during the war shifted to the business he's been pushed into.' She wondered. 'Unlike me, he didn't have a choice in the matter. He doesn't want the Winner name to go through the mud and so he took sole responsibility of his father's business.'

She looked up at his exit, even though his form was no longer visible. 'I CHOOSE my title with pleasure, but he still longs for his father to be alive so he doesn't have to take his business.' She sighed softly, wondering if what she was thinking was true. 'I sure hope not.' She wished.

She knew the pressure of the world, even the BUSINESS world. She didn't really wish Quatre to know the extent of it, of the long, hectic hours and people he needed to talk to in order for his father's company to be successful.

But Quatre had a good head for strategy and she knew if ANYONE could make the Winner business work, HE could. She knew he needed to stop longing for something to happen that never would. 'Quite like my situation with MY father.' She sadly mused.

Not wanting to sit any longer, she shot from the seat with the determination to leave that thought where it rested. If only that were true. Arms tightly crossed with a small sigh as she slowly ambled back to the mansion, knowing she was purposely wasting time. But one did not get to enjoy a day like this ALL the time. Unlike the colonies, beautiful days like the one she was in didn't happen all the time.

Strolling into the heart of the garden in the back, she maneuvered through trees with a purpose. If she had to leave this beautiful day, there was one thing she wanted to watch before going back inside for the rest of the day.

Seeing the tip of a large, beautifully detailed fountain, she also took note of something else. Trowa, the one person she made the least contact with. Not by purpose, she was just too busy to seek him out. He was normally outside anyway, and there was a lot of forest around the white mansion.

She quietly watched him as he walked around the fountain, seeing his look of awe. She eyed it in slight surprise, knowing he rarely showed emotion. To see such a sight on his face was a feat in itself. With a smile, she pushed through the trees and shrubs.

"That's always been my favorite part of the grounds." Trowa spun around, but relaxed when their eyes locked. She smiled serenely and gave the fountain her attention again. "Millardo and I used to play out here when we were younger."

She walked forward to stand by him. "If I remember correctly." She shrugged lightly. "That seems like another time." Both stared at the fountain. "I wish you didn't have to go, but you have a life to get back to. Quatre leaves a day after you." She smiled wryly, remembering their recent encounter. "He's procrastinating going back to sort through the paperwork at his father's office. I guess I'm keeping as much possible freedom to myself until I'm needed too."

"One can only imagine the burden both of you face." Came the monotone answer. "Facing up to expectations of your previous generation won't be easy."

She nodded. "Such is the sacrifice for peace and prosperity." She softly lilted. "He's also hoping to say goodbye to Hilde before he leaves."

Slight surprise showed in his eye. "As was I."

She smiled at the ironic twist. "You two have a similar thinking." She joked softly. "Scary." His eyes looked down at her sideways face. Humor danced in her eyes as she stared at the angel fountain.

"So it appears." His head turned back to the fountain.

"Well I've dallied around enough." A hand came up and rested on his shoulder. "Come see me before you leave, ok?" He nodded and she turned to go back to her office. Back to eye straining paperwork, and eerie quiet.

~*~*~

She didn't know how much time passed, but she knew a few hours had to've by the position of the sun. A hand propped her chin up, eyes on the document. A small breeze ruffled the paper from open windows and her main door. If she had to stay inside, she'd be damned if she couldn't enjoy some of it!

"I'm leaving."

She startled from her paperwork and looked at the clock. "That time already?" She hadn't known he was leaving TODAY or she would've made an effort to spend more time with him. Even though they never really connected, Trowa was her guest and friend. She wanted SOME memories of him before he left for who knew how long...

Pushing her chair back, she propped a hand on the desk and leaned over it. With a smile, she extended the other. "I shall miss you Trowa." He walked over and clasped her hand, yet she didn't shake it, only held it. "I hope that whatever you're looking for leads you to happiness Trowa." She smiled warmly. "Be sure to come back and visit sometime."

He nodded and she let go of his hand. He let a wisp of a smile come to his face in departure and silently left her to the work on her desk.

When the door clicked shut, she sat back down with a sigh. Hands folded over her desk as she solemnly stared at them. "I miss him already." She missed his quiet, comforting presence. She picked up the document and propped her chin lazily with a hand as she stared at it. She missed her friend and he probably hadn't even left the front doors yet. "Oh well, back to work." She muttered, adjusting her position for the long haul.

~*~*~

Just knowing Trowa was gone didn't help her mood any, but she tried not to let it show. She parted ways with Quatre and Heero when they were in Sanc, but it never affected her as badly.

She could keep in touch with Quatre better than Trowa though. It didn't help to know that his traveling lifestyle kept him uprooted all the time. She didn't even think sending a friendly letter would reach its destination.

She carried on to the next day. To the day when Quatre had to leave. She didn't like that any better. They never saw each other save for dining purposes, but she felt his presence in the halls. She knew he was around and that was all that mattered. Now that he was leaving as well meant she had no one but Duo and Hilde around to keep her company.

With Duo, that wasn't saying much. She, or one of the servants, usually delivered food for him. She did it to check up on Hilde and give Duo company, though the two didn't talk. Duo barely took his eyes off Hilde as it was. Whenever she walked into the room, he didn't look up, or even look at her until she sat across from him next to Hilde.

Another beautiful afternoon taunted her to come outside and enjoy it. Remembering what happened yesterday, mostly on how much TIME she wasted, she vowed to double her efforts and get ahead so she could relax. But, if she got ahead, she would most likely start scheduling meetings to get the ball rolling.

"Relena?"

Her head jerked up, eyes instantly lighting when they landed on Quatre. ANYTHING was better than looking at the tedious mounds that covered her desk.

She smiled and stood. "Something you needed Quatre?" She asked cheerfully. His eyes momentarily shot to the floor. He looked back into her eyes and smiled softly.

"I just came to say I was leaving."

She felt a sense of déjà vu. It was nearly the same as when Trowa came to say goodbye. Her heart felt a stab of isolation from his nonexistence. Even though his personality was a silent one, it was comforting and strong none-the-less.

Her smile dimmed immediately, but she pasted on another one to cover the slipup. Another friend leaving, making the entire place even more empty and larger. She fought a desolate sigh.

Standing, she walked around the desk, all too happy to leave work behind for a while. She hadn't taken a break since breakfast and it was well past time.

"Time flies." She softly joked, embracing Quatre in a tight hug. He returned it as much as he could through his briefcase. She sighed, unable to hold it in. "Hilde still hasn't woken up."

Quatre nodded and pulled away. "I know, but I can't wait any longer. I've finished everything in here," A hand momentarily held up the briefcase, "and there's no other reason to stay. If I DON'T leave, I won't be able to get things started." He sighed, a hand running over his tired face. "There's so much to do, I need to find a shovel to dig THROUGH it all."

She smiled despite the exhausted appearance before her. One hand came up and comfortingly patted his shoulder. "I know what you're going through Quatre, and I understand. I'll tell you what, I'll call you at the office the moment she wakes up." A smile lit her face. "And Duo lets her have visitors."

The two chuckled; knowing FULL well that Duo hardly left her side, save for bathroom purposes and to stretch his legs when Sally examined the comatose girl. He told her to have all his meals brought up so he wouldn't miss her waking up. The small jest brought a smile to Quatre's face, lighting his eyes.

"I'll send you the number when I get there and get things situated around." She nodded. Not able to find a reason to stay any longer, Quatre turned to the door, Relena walking him out. He paused in the hallway, a small sigh working its way through again. "I guess this's it. I'm going to go talk to Duo before I go." He said nonchalantly.

She nodded and gave her friend another quick hug in departing. Her heart painfully clenched at seeing him. Knowing that would be HER soon, didn't make letting him leave any easier. Having friends around gave her an excuse to leave work and take breaks more often than needed. Her eyes followed his form until he walked around a corner, out of sight.

'But not out of mind.' She silently promised herself. He seemed tenser than he was when fighting. At least then he could take some time to relax.

She turned to her paperwork, feeling the déjà vu in her situation. 'Yes...I know what you're going through all too well Quatre my friend.' She thought despairingly. With a wrinkled nose, she trudged back and sat down in the warm chair, picking a paper up. 'If this is the life of a politician, I think I'd rather quit NOW.' She tiredly joked, rubbing blue eyes.

She was tired, but she couldn't quit. There was still a little longer to go until it was lunchtime. Maybe she should go eat with Duo instead of eating at the now empty table. Sure Noin and Sally would be around, but there wasn't a whole lot to talk about with the elder women. Noin was still caught up in thoughts of Millardo. Noin held the same reminiscing look SHE held when thinking of her father, Millardo, and Heero.

"Heero..." She whispered. Shaking her head, her resolved hardened. "I promised myself I'd do this for Heero. If I can ease his troubled life any, then all the troubles in MY life don't matter."

Knowing she had a reason to work as much as she was helped put her back on track. "Think of Heero, Relena," She whispered, "and remember the MAIN reason why you're doing this."

Not only did she take this life for every human being on Earth and the colonies, she wanted to create a peaceful world so Heero didn't have to fight anymore. That right there, was the only thing that mattered to her. In her head and in her heart.

~*~*~

It was over; it was FINALLY...over. Peace could finally begin...it could REMAIN again. Then...why wasn't he HAPPY about it? That was what he was FIGHTING for... All he knew was war. He was trained for this, it was his LIFE. So, what kind of life could a used up soldier have??

'Nothing.' He darkly thought. That left only one option left. Not the option he used in the past...he now knew there was a different life. Although invisible, he could see wisps of it in the corner of his eyes, in the folds of sleep. He could imagine things that had never been, but could now be.

He could change his destiny, something he never tried to do. He was always a soldier, someone who took orders and followed them to the letter. He never hesitated to kill others or even himself. He proved that in the past. Though now...he knew there was an indescribable change in the world that majorly affected him.

Even through the elation of this change rested a few large details. Where would he go now that the war was over? He had no home, no real way of life. He was a drifter...a SOLDIER. He roamed to where the missions were, not owning anything but the clothes on his back and Wing Zero.

'So where does a washed up soldier go to spend the rest of his days?' He hypothetically wondered. Indeed, where SHOULD he go? L-1 was where he lived for a while before the war started. But there was no point in going back. It was just another colony. There was nothing there. It held no main purpose in his mind.

He floated in space, dangerously close to the Earth. The glowing sphere rested before him, light coming through the monitors. Everything he owned was currently in his possession. He did his job; he would've thought it would be time to end things.

It wouldn't be hard, he tried before. But, as Duo once said, "I know you'd rather die... But if you couldn't die after all that, you'd better come up with a really good way to kill yourself."

It was true; he chased Zechs into ground zero and still managed to come out alive. He was at the heart of the war, where his soldier instincts roamed free. He was in his element. So why LEAVE it?

'Because there's no place for a washed up soldier.' He knew that was true. It still didn't solve his current problem. 'Where do I go from HERE?' Staring down at the blue/green sphere below, of the bringer of human life, he knew his choice. He fought to save the colonies from Earth, and he lived on both. Why not, once again, live on something he ended up protecting? He shifted Wing Zero and started his descent.

As soon as he passed the stratosphere, he floated above the ground, a little torn about what to do next. Now where to? He managed to narrow it down a little, but the Earth was huge. There were MILLIONS of places he could live, but didn't want to.

There was really no place on Earth he really wanted to live...save ONE. Blinking at his odd mindset, but able to reach a decision, he pushed Zero in that direction. He briefly wondered what would greet him upon his arrival. Would the area still be destroyed? Would anyone have repaired the damages? He hadn't heard much after Romefeller took Relena captive.

As he flew above the trees and water, plans of where to hide Zero loomed in his mind. He started calculating what he could to stash his Gundam. The forest around the area was out, since travelers could spot it.

He was fully aware that seeing a huge, hulking Gundam would attract attention. People might start searching for him, something he didn't want. He really just wanted to be left alone, even if he couldn't be alone. He knew that human contact was required to some degree.

His mind remembered the first time he ever arrived at Earth. Zero fell into the ocean, but it was the best place to hide. There was a lot of room and no one bothered to go into the very depths. How to get to the surface would be the problem.

'The deeper Zero goes the better.' But HOW to get to the top? He didn't have a suit to keep him safe from the pressure, nor did he hold an oxygen tank in the cockpit. He wasn't wearing the same suit he did upon his first arrival. 'I'll manage.'

Not long after his resolve, he arrived at the closest body of water. With set determination, he pushed the control sticks down, plunging straight for the deepest part he could find. The shock from such speed hit, minutely tossing him around in the confines.

After that, he set the Gundam's outer lights on to direct him around rocks. Finding the closest spot to the shore was the task; it had to be close enough so he could reach his Gundam if need be, but far enough to keep any divers from reaching it. Maybe a dozen stories would suffice, two even. 'The deeper, the better.'

He finally stopped Zero on the ground and turned the lights off, casting him into total darkness. Turning off all systems, he waited a minute, wondering if this would be the last time in his Gundam for a while.

'Maybe even at ALL.' He knew Relena would do her part in distributing peace throughout the solar system. Zero would be basically useless. Still, he wasn't about to self-destruct it just because it wasn't needed NOW. 'Mankind has always fought. I'm not destroying Zero on a pretense that peace will last.'

Now came the hard part. He didn't have any other hatch but the one in front of him. There was no way to keep water from getting inside Zero. 'I have to risk it. I won't get out any other way.' He could always repair his Gundam, he knew. It would just be the matter of finding the right parts.

Shutting off the interior lights with a small, empty feeling, he pressed the button to open the hatch. He almost figured the pressure wouldn't let the door open, but he was in Gundamium, pressure wasn't a problem.

Water rushed in and he quickly took a deep breath. In less than a minute, the small cockpit was filled. Quickly going for the shoulder restraints, he struggled from them and pushed from the seat. The pressure in his head was deafening, but he willed the pain away. Pain was a small price to pay for his ultimate goal; getting to the surface.

Knowing his lungs would hold for a while longer before they burned, he let the air in his lungs raise him to the surface. He may've been able to stand the pressure, but the bends he could NOT will away. He'd been trained for almost every extremity on land, not WATER.

After a while, his hands lazily brought him higher, purposely taking his time. He wouldn't be able go quicker for another hundred feet or so. His eyes looked around the blackness, not seeing too many fish in the area. He knew worrying about underwater predators wouldn't really happen until he got to more lighted areas.

After those hundred feet passed, he swam with more vigor than before. His lungs were burning and the remaining oxygen in his lungs was almost all carbon dioxide. He needed to get above water. Drowning so far into the expedition was not an option.

The light grew so much until the white of his Gundam all but disappeared in the black depths. Looking up to the moving waves, he broke the surface and gasped for air. Deeply breathing for a while, he floated around to get his body back to normal. His heart was pounding from the whole ordeal, giving his system a rush. Turning full circle to get his bearings, he mentally mapped out where land was from the air.

He turned to where he last saw it and started a lazy stroke. It didn't take long; even though he was mildly worn out from the underwater experience, he recovered quickly due to his training. The whole thing was nothing compared to what doctor J put him through.

Finally reaching land, he walked to shore, heavily sitting down a minute later. A hand moved his bangs around, probably the dozenth time since he hit the surface. They were a nuisance when wet, but he wasn't going to be in the water for much longer.

Feeling wanton, he plopped on his back and stared at the blue sky, feeling solid earth. It felt mildly good to be back on Earth again. Although he didn't really pay too much attention to the land during the war, he could now. The only time he really paid any notice to such beauty was during his stay in the Sanc Kingdom. Why not? He had to have SOMETHING to do.

Slowly sitting up, he knew he was wasting time. There was still so much to do. He needed to find shelter, food, water, and perhaps a dry set of clothes. Heck, a DIFFERENT set of clothes. He just wore what he did because it was flexible and didn't get in his way. Walking around the streets in his current wear was liable to gain attention.

Anonymity was priority one right now. Too bad he didn't really have any money... Changing funds wouldn't be a problem, but he didn't own a computer, nor did he know where to go to use one. During his stay, he rarely went into town unless he was fighting. But, where there was a will, there was a way. He was capable of practically ANYTHING, he just needed to know where to look.

~*~*~

"Hey kid, you need to get the limo up and running in an hour! Pagan needs that to go pick up Miss Peacecraft."

Grabbing onto the metal underneath the long car, he rolled out from under it, meeting his superior. "I know you'd rather tinker around with that thing, but it's better when it's USEABLE." The elder man gave a wry smile. "Think you can get it fixed in an hour?"

"Yes."

"Good. I don't know why you bothered taking some of the damn engine apart in the FIRST place..."

Watching the man go from his horizontal place on the useful object, he silently rolled back under the limo and grabbed the wrench on his chest. Hearing his superior rant about something he did for fun was a waste of his time. If they needed the limo, then he'd get it ready. It didn't matter when; he'd get it done before they said.

He didn't even take it apart really; he just loosened a few bolts and looked around. The machine mildly interested him and looking at how it worked was vital to his job. Especially if he intended on staying around.

He couldn't really believe Relena was coming back to Earth. It seemed like forever since he arrived on Sanc soil and almost stumbled upon this stroke of good luck. Knowing complex machines and being able to take orders very well basically landed him the job.

He'd been living on Sanc soil since he walked into town. Working in the near empty mansion seemed a little easier when she was in space. He didn't have to feel her presence. Right now, he was in a secure spot in his life, able to make ends meet need-wise. Just knowing she would be around put him off-keel again.

He didn't really know why she kept following him around, but he knew why he followed HER around. He wanted to know why she followed him around, why she acted like she did before he pushed her away from Zero, and why he could never clearly follow orders like he used to when she was around.

The incident with Duo at the Federation Naval hospital during their jump, the fight with Zechs that she interrupted, that night Une went after Relena at her school dance, and why he never killed her like he SAID he was going to were all prime examples. The instances all bugged him too. He couldn't figure out the why's and how's to those problems and it irked him until he forced it from his mind.

He wheeled from under the limo, grabbing the rag in his back pocket. His eyes thoughtfully narrowed as he cleaned the oil and grease from his hands. They were dark from oil splotches, but it made no difference. It was a job, dirty hands were just part of it.

He was just glad he WAS able to get this job. It was a delightful surprise to find something so easy. Fixing cars and appliances was NOTHING compared to Zero. The job was cake and it paid well. He was also allowed to live in the nearby maintenance house provided to staff.

It was all pros with really no cons. He held an easy, relatively pleasant job, with good pay and free board. The only problem was, he was right in Relena's vicinity, working on her cars, basically her employee. Even if she would never know he was around, he knew she'd be around.

He still didn't know what was wrong whenever she was in the area. She always imbalanced him, but strangely enough, not in a bad way. He couldn't figure it out, but knew he NEEDED to. He couldn't keep living like he was, always avoiding her because of what she did to him. He didn't even know how describe what he felt, or the words to use. It was an unnamable emotion he never experienced, but wished he could. The unidentifiable was never part of his vocabulary.

After the limo left, he was given a break with the others. Cleaning his hands, he walked the small way back to his 'home'. The maintenance house consisted of stacked apartments. He didn't really furnish it, since he was never there. There was always something better to do, he just had to figure out what it was.

He looked around the land idly. It felt ODD to have a job that paid money. He almost felt...NORMAL. If not for his upbringing, he would've sworn he WAS normal. A little anti-social, as the others liked to say about him, but on the right path to the rest of his life.

~*~*~

Still in the apartment with a deny to go see Relena arrive, he looked out the window. He could see the limo from there and liked it at that. Nobody knew who he was and none of the others knew he was at Sanc; he liked where he currently was VERY well.

Just seeing those blue eyes and female form triggered that unnamable emotion again. He felt an indescribable urge to leave his safe hiding spot and stand by her. Even if he DIDN'T say anything, he was closer to her than he was NOW. That was all that mattered.

'No.' He forcefully thought, quickly moving away. Not wanting to leave until Relena and the others were safely inside, he started pacing the small living room. The feeling sped up his heart, adrenaline upping his reaction time, allowing him to spin in the small circle even quicker. Although it was perfect already, just knowing Relena was around perfected it even more.

'But it's mainly useless now...' All his experience and useable traits for the war were useless. But maybe he'd use them for something later. 'Maybe see what the deal is with Hilde.' He watched Sally and the other doctors wheel her away to a room when she was injured and hadn't seen anything of her since.

He missed her entrance to the mansion, but caught a wisp of Duo's braid when he entered. Their whole thing was a little confusing, and he wasn't going to dwell on the notion. 'What they do is their business; it doesn't concern me.'

After a quick check at his bedroom clock, he decided things were safe outside to leave his 'confines'. Grabbing the hat he usually wore at work, he left the door unlocked on his way out.

The afternoon seemed to pass slower than normal, mostly since Relena and the other pilots were back. He figured she took Hilde to Sanc for medical attention, while Sally and Duo followed. Noin naturally accompanied her as her royal bodyguard; though, why Quatre and Trowa were here was beyond him.

When dinnertime came around, he denied spending it with the others, being his 'anti-social' ways. He ignored the looks, not wanting to be friendly with them.

He wasn't at this job to make friends; he was here to WORK. One reason he rarely talked to the mechanics in the morning or during work, it cut into his time and he wasn't getting paid to talk to others. Although he was well aware they didn't like his notion, there was nothing they could do. He was too good a worker to fire on the pretense of unfriendliness.

After nightfall came and the sun left, he left the apartment. It was after ten, maybe even close to eleven; everyone would be asleep by now. He had a small mission to complete. He wanted information and intended on finding it.

He snuck into the garage, using the key to get in. Being one of the first inside usually DID have an advantage...the boss gave him a key because he could be trusted with it.

During the slow time at night, much like his first visit at Sanc, he looked around empty rooms to reacquaint himself with the structure. He found numerous hidden passages that connected rooms on same and different floors, some which went to the basement. It was that one he walked through, repositioning a toolbox as best he could later on. He'd be able to move it back later.

Expertly making his way in the dark, one hand against the wall, he wondered the best place to start. There was nothing he wanted to ask Trowa or Quatre, since they would tell Relena he was in the area. If she knew, he might be forced to leave again.

Those deep blue eyes confused, but excited something inside him that he could never identify. Again, a word he didn't like connecting with himself. Then, the next best choice was Hilde's room. He did want to see how she was doing ANYWAY... The only problem was where to FIND her.

He took a few passageways up to the third floor, knowing Relena would put everyone in the guest rooms. Peeking from behind a few strategically placed rugs, he kept getting empty rooms. One room he went into held her sleeping form.

Seeing her sideways form under the sheets choked any breath from his throat. He actually forgot to breathe as dark blue locked on that peaceful face. She really WAS beautiful when she was asleep...

He never denied her looks before; he just never paid too much attention to them during the war. There was always something more important to look at... Now he had no reason to ignore her small nose, high cheekbones, parted lips, long hair, slender figure...

Blue squeezed shut as his head directed to the floor. NO. Thinking about those things only confused him! He COULDN'T think about that if he wanted to stay! Running just because of some small insecurity was stupid, but he was always so GOOD at running... It was only natural that he relocate to a more private place when things got too 'comfy'.

He decided it was a good idea to leave; a VERY good idea. Not wanting to give her a last look, he slipped back into the passageway, counting the rooms he already passed. If he needed to go into an empty room and cross the hallway, so be it. From this way to the end, there was no way to get to the rooms on the other side; he would have to double back and go again...taking more time than planned.

A hand lightly ran across the brick way, stopping when he reached another hidden door. Stealthily pushing it open, he moved yet another rug and peeked through. He was glad to find the right room. The good thing about a pitch black secret passage, his eyes were already adjusted to total darkness. Even the moonlight that peeked under the bottom of closed curtains was enough for him to see everything. The monitor glows helped the rest of the way.

Hilde's form rested in the center of the large room, those helpful lights giving her skin a sickly greenish glow. The cropped black hair shined in that green light; the white sheets covering her also glowing. If not for all the tubes in her arms and medical equipment around her, he would've figured her to simply be asleep.

He took a few quiet steps into the room, eyes on the one thing that WOULD wake up. Duo. The youth's form was haphazardly positioned on part of Hilde's bed.

He knew that this was the ONLY time Duo slept; late at night. He could tell by just looking at that scrunched up form that the former pilot didn't allow himself much sleep. The deep breathing was indication enough. It also told him that Duo waking up wasn't a big problem.

Even as he neared Hilde's bed, his eyes still kept watch on the ex-pilot. Hiding wasn't really a problem, he was in his element. He worked best in the nighttime, blended in with the night. Even with Duo's training from the doctors, he wouldn't be able to spot him.

He stopped at the foot of Hilde's bed, taking hold of her chart. His eyes scanned what he could in the near pitch black, using the machines' light for help.

She was still pretty badly damaged, and still in a coma. His eyes narrowed slightly. That had to've been a week ago... 'She was worse than I THOUGHT she was.' He put back the form and eyed her, figuring that someone her size would need time to properly heal. Her system just wasn't ready to support her yet.

His hands gently rested on the wood, lightly leaning against it. He hadn't really been able to say thanks for her help. But, he knew there'd be no real way he could, not if he wanted to keep anonymous. 'Hilde, you really WERE the turning point in the war. We could've used you during it to fight. You're pretty brave for someone so small.'

Thanks said in the only way he knew how; he turned to leave the room, knowing he had a full day of work tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Days almost blurred together as her free time started diminishing by hours. From the near moment she woke up and was ready to meet the day, she was swept to a meeting, or went right into her office to look over papers.

So much needed to be done, demands met and peace established, that she hardly had time to BREATHE. It was all an exhausting, tedious schedule she held. But there were always those few precious hours from dinner to bedtime where she could see those that mattered the most.

Stopping in front of Hilde's room, she balanced the dinner tray with one hand and slowly peeked the door open. Her eyes locked on the sleeping girl's face, finding her the same as last night. Bright blue dimmed until it forcefully shined again when those orbs landed on the haggard person next to her bed.

With a small, kind smile, she almost tiptoed into the room and quietly closed the door. Edging into the room quietly, she put the tray on a nearby table. Since Duo basically refused to leave the room, she asked one of the servants to find a small table for them to use. She wasn't going to eat in the dining room by herself; eating with Duo was the next best thing.

Even though he never really said a word during dinner, his company was still a welcome change from solitude. Although Sally and Noin were around, Sally was MORE than preoccupied with Hilde's well-being, and her good friend was still trying to heal from her brother's demise. It was a sad fact, basically because it'd been three weeks since the war.

Looking at the sad scene in front of her, the kind smile dropped as pity entered those wise eyes. Duo was asleep next to Hilde. 'He probably dropped off, but not of his choosing.'

Blond hair shook with another constant wish that Hilde would wake up, and SOON. Duo barely slept and constantly dropped off like he was beyond his own willpower. With a sigh, though she hated to do so, she stopped next to Duo and put a hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking.

"Duo... Come on Duo, time to wake up." She quietly cooed, almost feeling like a mother to a child. The thin youth stirred briefly, giving a quiet, tired groan. The small noise didn't make her job any easier. "Come on Duo, I know you need your sleep, but you need to EAT as well..."

After a minute of constant coaching and gentle shaking, Duo's head slowly pulled from the dark confinement of his arms. "Relena?" He sleepily drawled. Hands rubbed his eyes, even though circles still remained when his hands dropped. "What time is it?"

Her lips quirked at his cute appearance, looking very much like a little boy after a much needed nap. "Dinnertime." Her hand extended and took his, lightly tugging him from the chair. She sometimes wondered if he was going to be stuck to that thing with as much as he sat in it. "Come on, don't let it get cold."

"I'm not really hungry Relena." He muttered, fighting a yawn.

Her determination didn't waver as she plopped him down into a chair before taking hers. "I realized that, but you need your strength if you want to keep watching over Hilde as much as you do."

A finger wagged in his face, wanting so BADLY to scold him about how he was NOT taking care of himself. Even though she had a hectic life as well, she found the time to eat and get some proper sleep.

"I KNOW you want to watch over Hilde every minute of the day, but do you think she'd want to wake up to you looking like you do?" A hand briefly waved at his attire. "You'll want to look the in the best of shape so Hilde has something to memorize when she first wakes up. I KNOW she'll want to see you when she does, don't disappoint her."

That small, impromptu speech seemed to work. Duo gripped the utensils by his food and didn't say another word, even though he toyed with the meal occasionally.

She snuck a few peeks at her dinner mate throughout the brief time. Duo's eyes didn't shine like they normally did during the war, even if the shine was a cover to not show how he really felt. Even so, she almost preferred the false shine of a 'happy-go-lucky' guy to the downtrodden person she had to coach to do ANYTHING. At least when he was that 'happy' person, she could drag him outside to get some fresh AIR.

Duo now refused to leave Hilde's side unless it was absolutely necessary, like sleeping. So, she resolved to open the windows every few days with a good excuse about letting Hilde get fresh air in hopes that it'd jog something inside her.

Every good excuse she threw at Duo was never shot down, mostly since she tacked on Hilde's name. 'He doesn't even seem to care about HIMSELF anymore.'

She figured he blamed himself because he didn't get there in time, or because he wasn't able to help her. He blamed himself over something he really couldn't change. It was really too bad there was no way she could make him SEE that fact.

When dinner quietly ended, she compiled everything and balanced the tray. Duo muttered a sheepish thanks, which she waved off. Getting Duo back on his feet, even though he was in an apparent state of depression, was nothing to thank her about. He was just overly worried about the woman he loved so very much.

When Duo turned to Hilde, his eyes darkened, reminding her so very much of a certain blue-eyed pilot. The unruly bangs from his position didn't help any. Thickly swallowing through a reminder that she'd check in later before going to bed, she almost rushed to the door.

After depositing the tray on the kitchen for someone to clean later, she walked to the patio doors, head tiredly resting against it. She felt so alone, even with her friends and servants around her.

Sad, blue eyes looked to the setting sun and she impulsively swung the wide doors open. Fresh air blew inside and she inhaled deeply, trying to clear her mind. Thinking of Heero now was not the way to go; she had too much to do tomorrow to let herself be bogged down by him. Besides, thinking about him always led to wondering where he was and worrying about his well-being. By the end of the day, she was normally a nervous wreck until Noin asked her what the matter was and reminded her just who Heero Yuy WAS.

'The 'perfect soldier'.' She scoffed, leaning against the railing. 'Perfection is not possible. Not even for Heero.' She venomously denied that Heero was perfect. NOTHING was. Heero was just human and humans tended to make mistakes, even though he didn't THINK he did.

Her eyes spotted movement a story below. Pondering this newest mystery, also keeping her from the depressing train of thought she was on, she tried calculating where the area was. Lips pursed in calculation and thought, she left the balcony and exited the kitchen. Going for a side exit from the immense place, she backtracked to the kitchen's vicinity and looked up. Seeing the balcony, she headed for the spectacle.

Her eyes squinted upon seeing something a little odd. Having never been near the more 'hands-on' jobs in her life, seeing whatever was going on peeked her curiosity. It also enticed her to move closer and find out what the workers were working on.

The closer she got, the more easily she could recognize the pink car she took to school so long ago. Her lips tilted as she stood by amidst the surrounding trees and watched. Curious eyes took in the handful of obvious mechanics that surrounded the car. Tools were everywhere and she wondered what they were trying to fix, figuring the car was in good enough shape. She rode in it not too long ago, what was the problem?

Slowly going to a closer tree, she almost timidly hid behind it. Although she was interested in what they were working on, she didn't know and asking was a good way to get a few humorous smiles. She didn't like being indirectly made fun of for not knowing what was going on; one reason she didn't move and get a better look. With a quiet sigh at her seemingly useless occupation, she watched from where they were.

~*~*~

As soon as he felt eyes other than those of his fellow employees, he nearly ducked under the chasse of the limo. Using that same helpful object he often used, strong hands gripped parts of the car and quickly wheeled underneath.

She was nearby; he could SENSE it. He could feel her presence; feel her EYES. She was in the general vicinity, or close enough to see what they were doing. The guys were showing him a general tune up and doing it to get it done at the same time. He also pulled a few things from the engine, just to memorize them and what they did before getting things put back. It was vital to his existence right now, so he didn't care if people oddly looked at him for excessive poking and prodding.

Now under the safety of the car, he started pulling things from the bottom to keep his attention from looking for her. She was closer than a few minutes ago, he just KNEW it. Sneaking a quick peek from underneath and around moving legs, he expertly spied her amidst the trees, that blond head sticking out from the trunk.

He almost wondered why she appeared to be hiding, but shot the idea aside and quickly went back to his job. Thinking about her and why she did what she did was got him nowhere. He didn't know what made her tick and trying to figure it out was a long drawn out process.

He almost wished she'd leave sometime soon, since she was unnerving him again. It was a horrible, almost sickly feeling to feel the adrenaline hit him whenever her eyes were nearby. Those honest, kind eyes always knocked him for a loop, since they were directed his way a few times in the past. THAT constantly unsettled him, since he never knew why she did it.

She always WAS a mystery, one he tried figuring out in the past. The unknowing was a scary thing for anyone, but trying to know another human being so entirely wasn't really possible. So he fought the urge to figure her out by keeping his attention diversed to something else. As long as she didn't move any closer, he could fight the nervous feeling that created the adrenaline rush he wasn't going to get rid of.

"Oh...hey Miss Relena!"

Shit.

Quickly rolling off the flat object, he scooted from the opposite side of the car and looked at the others. They moved to the other side, a few walking toward Relena.

Casting a quick check through the windows, he made sure everyone's attention was focused on their hostess before stealthily making his way inside the garage. Keeping low, he ducked into the open area, heading for one of the inside halls.

Quietly opening the door, he skirted past it, trying to keep it as closed as possible. Now safe, and in a safe place to keep hiding if needed, his ears perked to the outside talk. Relena's soft voice assaulted his ears above the rest.

Now alone in a mildly safe space, he tried to calm down. Physically, he didn't even exert himself from the small dash. INTERNALLY...that was a problem he didn't know how to fix. His heart was almost racing, much to his curiosity.

Through the glass panel in the door, blue kept trained on the garage opening in case someone walked in. He kept in a low crouch to stay as hidden as possible, the blessed hat hiding his unruly hair. He knew that was the first thing she'd notice. Keeping it covered was priority one. Even in the standard blue coveralls he had on, he knew she'd recognize him in a heartbeat.

Something utterly familiar came to him as he continued to listen through the crack in the door. This ducking and weaving, the need to hide but warily listen, almost reminded him of the way he'd hide from enemies during the war. But, Relena was no enemy, not anymore. Then what was the PROBLEM? Why was he doing this, escaping as if his LIFE were in danger?

Dark eyes narrowed in self-aggravation. 'If I knew the ANSWER, I wouldn't NEED to hide.' He mentally berated. The constant aggravation was directed on him for not being able to think out something so apparently simple and hiding because he thought his life WAS in danger. The war was OVER, damn it! He didn't NEED to hide anymore...

After the talk died down and things returned to normal, his name was mentioned. Straightening, he almost cautiously exited the hallway to the mechanic garage.

Striding out as if nothing was wrong, he locked eyes with his superior. "Where the hell WERE you boy? Miss Relena was here! I told her about you, but you were gone." His boss took on an annoyed stance as he stopped in front of the tinkered car. "Where'd you GO?"

"...Bathroom." He muttered, mind whirling for a believable lie.

Eyes rolled at his odd nature. "Well, you missed meeting a really nice girl. Next time, wait around a little longer and you'll get to meet her." The man gave him an odd look, shaking his head. "Don't know why you haven't bothered to greet her yet."

Giving a non-committal grunt, his hands dug into the engine to keep busy and ignore the higher up. It was none of the man's business to know what went on with him and Relena. Even though he didn't know what went on, thinking about it only angered and confused him.

His eyes nearly speared the motor from the small, powerful glare he owned. Lightly gritting his teeth from the confusing and unknowing that rose, he knew the rest of the day was going to be a long one.

~*~*~

The next afternoon was the same routine as normal. Nearly lunchtime, she put down another document to leave her study and raid the fridge. She knew the cook didn't know her hours, so making lunch on a normal basis wasn't really a good idea.

She gave him the afternoons off and let herself get something to eat. It was one of the only times she could take care of herself, since almost everyone around wouldn't let her do anything of the sort.

The vid phone rang during a much needed stretch. With a mixed glance of curiosity and annoyance, she sat back down and pressed a button. Almost expecting another businessman to be calling, she was pleasantly surprised by an unexpected sight.

"Hey Quatre!" She said happily, eyes lighting up.

Quatre's head bowed slightly in greeting, the initial smile widening. "Hello Relena." He greeted softly.

"How've you BEEN? Busy I take it." She said, smiling knowingly. The problems of the day almost melted away as she looked into his kind eyes. His reason for calling sprang into her mind. She was a little taken aback, having forgotten all about him wanting to give her the number to his business.

He nodded, sighing softly. "You have NO idea." He muttered, running a hand over his face. "I actually forgot to get the number until now. But before I do, how're YOU doing?"

Damn, he just HAD to go and remind what she was about to escape! Her put out expression was enough to make him laugh softly.

"Does HELL classify as a place in the politician business?" She asked mirthfully. They laughed.

"If it does, it also qualifies for a NORMAL business." Comfortable silence followed; the sight of each friend's face more than enough. Remembering to get the number, Quatre eagerly rattled it off with another reminder to have Hilde call the moment she woke up.

She smiled and reminded him of Duo's overprotectiveness and vowed she'd get a phone to Hilde, once Duo would allow her to have visitors. That brought another laugh, but it was strained on both parts.

"Has Duo even LEFT her room?" Quatre asked curiously.

She looked at her hands with a small shake of her head. She knew Duo hadn't left at all this morning, but she was just too busy to check up on him until sometime later. Any free time she could spare was spent with Duo. But, that was normally at supper.

Ocean blue widened slightly. "I normally have someone bring him food during the day. At night, I try and eat with him to keep his mind off of Hilde for a while." She looked up at him with sadness and admiration in her eyes. "I've never SEEN Duo so focused on staying by her side. I basically have to ORDER him to get out of that room once in a while. And he'll only do so when I can take time to watch Hilde."

A small smile popped up. "Even so, he makes me carry a two-way radio so I can inform him of any changes while he's gone." She sighed a little. "But...that was BEFORE I started getting too busy. I just don't have the time to sit with her anymore." Her eyes darted from Quatre's almost guiltily. "Things are just getting so busy around here."

"I understand Relena." Quatre kindly answered. The two chatted as long as Quatre could before he reminded her that this too was his lunch hour.

She hung up with her good friend, a little sad, but also happy. The paradox emotions assaulted her as she left the room and padded down the hall to the kitchen. It was good to see him again, even for a brief amount of time.

She knew ANY time she could speak with Quatre was time to cherish. He was the only person who she could relate so thoroughly to; basically since he was in the same boat she was. And now she had a way to get a hold of him.

A small smile appeared as bare feet touched the tiles. It was enough to know that she could contact one of her estranged friends if she ever needed to talk. Before, she was unable. 'And you were just too busy to REMEMBER he was going to call.' She mirthfully thought, sticking her head past the fridgerator doors.

~*~*~

Night came, as it always did. He snuck through the secret passages, as he always did. Hand against the secret tunnel wall as was a beginning custom; he quietly plodded along the way, knowing exactly where he was going.

Mentally counting the rooms he passed from coming in contact with each hidden door, he stopped at the appointed and felt for the knob. Slowly opening the door, he edged around it and moved past the large rug.

'She's still the SAME?' He curiously wondered, easily going to the edge of her bed. The last time he saw Hilde was nearly a week ago. Seeing her in a coma didn't give him much hope that she'd wake up anytime soon. He was starting to wonder if she was going to wake up at ALL...

Staring into her face, he quickly shoved the thought aside. She HAD to wake up if the sleeping pilot next to him was going to get back to 'normal'. Even though he never considered Duo normal by ANY means, mostly since he knew he was never normal, it was mildly saddening to see such a change in Duo. The former Deathsycthe pilot was taking this much too hard.

His eyes suddenly narrowed the more he stared at Hilde. Something seemed to be off somehow. He couldn't clearly tell, but something on Hilde's face was setting off warnings in his head.

Leaving his post at the end of her bed, he stopped close to her side and leaned to her face. Something wasn't right and he now knew what it was. There was a small, definable line on her brow. Whatever internal fight she was going through, she was losing.

His head twisted as his ear bent over her mouth. Her breathing was getting shallower as the seconds ticked by. Something in her body was causing her pain; her breathing was indication, as was the line on her forehead.

His head jerked up, deep blue landed on the nurse's button. Not thinking, just knowing he could help somehow, his hand shot down on it, harshly slapping the device. Seconds after, he ran around to Duo.

"Duo! Wake up!" He yelled, mouth next to the youth's ear. Duo's head jerked up as he looked around in disorientation, but by then, he was already slipping behind the curtain. Shutting the door, he stayed behind and listened.

~*~*~

Running and shouting woke her from peaceful slumber. Jerking up in bed, she startled when the bedroom door burst open. "RELENA! Hurry! It's Hilde!"

Her eyes widened from Sally's panicked outburst, quickly scurrying to the edge. Grabbing the robe she left on the bedpost, she ran from the room, hurrying to catch up.

Noin was next to the elder woman when she caught up. "What's going ON!?" She demanded. They hurried down the hall with utmost urgency, as if their lives depended on it. "What's wrong with Hilde??"

"The panic button went off a few minutes ago." Sally hurriedly explained, nearly sprinting to Hilde's room once they rounded another corner. "Something's seriously wrong!" Their resident doctor burst into the room, finding Duo already giving Hilde c.p.r.

As soon as the door opened, he looked up, utter panic and fear in his eyes. "Sally! Thank GOD you're here!" He nearly yelled. His mouth went back to Hilde's seconds later, not wanting to use his breath on anything but keeping her alive.

"Duo! What happened?!" Sally demanded, stopping next to the bed. She threw the lights on and stopped next to Noin. Noin looked at her and gripped her hand for reassurance. She startled slightly, but gave her friend a meek smile before turning worried eyes back on her friend as she looked on.

"I don't KNOW! As far as I knew, Hilde was FINE. I was sleeping and someone jogged me from it! Next thing I knew, Hilde wasn't breathing!"

Her eyes widened until she feared they were going to fall from their sockets. Hilde's heart stopped?! How?? It wasn't possible; she was supposed to be STABLE!

Her hand tightened around Noin's. They helplessly watched as Sally and Duo worked in unison on Hilde until a few other doctors ran into the room. She breathed a small sigh of relief, glad she had extra around just in case. It seemed that the just-in-case was now reality.

Noin pulled her back against the wall for space as the doctors surrounded the bed, carrying equipment with them. Sally ordered Duo away so another doctor could stand in his place. He refused to budge until she hurried over and almost drug him away, glad to be able to help somehow. Duo meekly resisted, trying to look at his beloved even after he was taken from her side.

After nearly half a minute of c.p.r, Sally ordered a doctor to charge the paddles. When they were ready, she ordered clear and pressed them against Hilde's chest. Duo nearly screamed in fright, his body jerking to the bed, eyes watching every second. Her grip tightened to keep him from doing more harm than good. Seconds later, his head buried itself in her shoulder, body shaking with worry and fear.

She was glad that all Hilde needed was one jolt. She didn't know if Duo's frail state of mind could take another from the paddles. He was so overwhelmed with everything now, she didn't know what would happen if Hilde needed repeated attempts to restart her heart. That normally meant a person was too far gone to save. She was relieved they were able to get to Hilde in time.

After the hysterics seemed to die down, Sally demanded the others give her space, since she worked on Hilde longer than any other. She avidly watched as she held Duo, eyes were also riveted on the horrible scene. Noin's arms went around her as she too looked, the three desperately praying.

Minutes slowly ticked by as Sally checked every vital sign she could find. Seeing everything back to normal, she leaned back and heaved a sigh. "She's back with us." She gratefully breathed, going for the closest chair. She plopped down as everyone in the room breathed an audible sigh. "I'm just glad you got to the button before any MORE time passed Duo." She muttered, rubbing a hand across her forehead.

"I didn't." He muttered, almost guiltily. Her brow furrowed as her attention shifted to Duo in her arms. He was clinging like a child during a thunderstorm. "I told you Sally, I was sleeping and last time I laid eyes on her, she was FINE. Somehow, I woke up and the alarm was already going off. She wasn't even breathing at the time and I just started c.p.r when you three arrived."

"Odd... I KNOW there wasn't a doctor on tonight's shift..." Sally thoughtfully muttered.

"You sure you didn't sleepwalk Duo?" Noin gently suggested. Duo finally stepped away from both women's comfortable embrace and walked back to Hilde. His hands sandwiched hers as he looked at her.

"Positive. I'm too heavy a sleeper for that to happen." He muttered, eyes never leaving the sleeper around them.

She gravely eyed the couple, wondering WHO pushed the button. Did a servant go out of their way to check up on Hilde once in a while? She KNEW Duo was a mildly heavy sleeper, but even HE would've noticed if someone was in the room...wouldn't he?

Her brow furrowed in confusion and small apprehension. She would have to let it pass. Whoever DID press the button did more for them tonight than they would ever know.

~*~*~

With a mental sigh of relief, he quietly stepped away from the door. She was going to be okay, all because he reacted without thinking. Such a foolish act could've exposed him, but the others were more worried about Hilde than his location. The ends justified the means.

With a slight nod, a hand rested against the wall as he journeyed back to his bed. It was quite a night. He hadn't expected to do anything but watch and hope such a courageous person woke up. Who knew his silent, watchful vigils would help more than he thought?

~*~*~

The night went into morning, the sun slowly rising and managing to peek under the closed curtains. She regretfully stirred and yawned, also getting in a quick stretch. Tired blue eyes looked around. Duo was at his normal sleeping spot on Hilde's bed; Noin and Sally were sleeping in chairs around the room, same as she was; and another doctor rested against the wall and floor near the door.

They all stayed the night in Hilde's room, just in case. Sally intended on staying and the doctor offered as well. She wanted to stay to give Duo support, knowing he'd NEED it. She knew Noin stayed around to give HER support, which was greatly appreciated.

She stood and walked next to Hilde, being extra careful not to wake anyone else up. They all had a late night and deserved their sleep. She was just an early riser due to her schedule, figuring in about another half hour she'd need to be up to get ready ANYWAY. Until then, she was going to memorize her friend's face, mostly since she didn't know when she'd see it again.

'Hopefully I can come back for supper tonight.' Turning, she snuck to the door and stealthfully exited to get ready for her hectic schedule, something that she seemed so detached from with what happened merely hours ago.

True to her wish, she was able to dine with Duo again, Sally joining her this time. The elder woman resolved to stay with Hilde a few days to be SURE she was stable this time.

"I just don't UNDERSTAND it..." Sally muttered, eyes on her food. She picked at the dish along with Duo.

She sighed for the dozenth time. "Well Sally, you didn't KNOW this would HAPPEN..."

Sally's lips stubbornly pursed. "Relena...I'm her DOCTOR. I check up on her daily. How could I not notice the SIGNS?"

"Stop BLAMING yourself Sally." She insisted again.

"Sally...not one of us here could've known Hilde was going to go into c.a." Duo quietly muttered, eyes directed to his meal.

She almost warily looked at him, concern also in her eyes. He abbreviated the medical term, almost as if he couldn't SAY it. Those dull violet orbs looked at their resident doctor.

"But you said you should've known...WHAT should you have known?"

Sally heaved another sigh, tapping a utensil against a dish. "I'm assuming since she's been in a coma for nearly a month, her body just got used to being in such a shutdown stasis. Maybe her heart stopped due to that fact." She shrugged and avoided Duo's eyes, hating it when she hypothesized things of that important magnitude.

The night wound down to a close. She took the dishes to the kitchen and went right back to Duo's room, wanting to sleep an extra night. She didn't like the hollow, haggard look in his eyes, not one bit.

After she shut the light off, everyone settled down for the night. She settled in a thick sleeping bag someone managed to find among the mansion, pillowing her head with both hands. Three sets of breathing, minus her own, greeted her ears in the quiet.

She was intensely worried about both Hilde AND Duo. Duo for his fragile state of mind, and Hilde for her lengthy coma. She was about the same size as the small girl, maybe an inch taller; Hilde should be AWAKE by now. She wasn't present when Hilde flew to Peacemillion OR was wheeled inside, but Sally had told her stories.

It wasn't fair; Hilde was such a nice person, as was Duo. They both deserved each other, not this hell they put up with. She knew it wasn't Hilde's fault for being in a coma; she had to obey what her body did.

She wondered if Hilde were awake now, what she would say about all this. She knew the first thing Hilde would do was attack Duo for the sloppy way he took care of himself.

She sighed. The boy needed to get OUT more often. She had a feeling that WHEN Hilde woke up, she wouldn't let Duo in her room afterward, if only to keep him in different surroundings for a while.

~*~*~

Tossing in his bed once again, those annoyed eyes looked at the clock. Three in the morning. He heaved a sigh and rolled back to the wall. He was NEVER going to get any sleep if whatever was plaguing him wasn't going to let up!

Purposely blanking his mind, exhaustion tugged at him once again. He wished to know what was keeping him up; he NEVER had this many problems sleeping, not even when Relena arrived on Sanc soil almost two weeks ago! Picturing those blue eyes in his mind, something pulled him to dreamland and he willingly complied.

_He was picturing those blue eyes, but they didn't belong to Relena. Not able to clearly picture the entire face, just the eyes, he tried to focus on whose they were. He couldn't remember exactly WHO they belonged to, but he knew it was one of those he fought with. They just looked so FAMILIAR..._

_Those eyes suddenly crinkled as soft, pale skin shone from amidst the white fog around his vision. "You REALLY want to know why you're HERE, don't you Heero?" Asked a mirthful, feminine voice._

_He was still unable to look around. It was as if his vision was locked to those eyes. In light of that new fact, he tried concentrating to bring the face in focus quicker. "Where am I?"_

_"In a dream."_

_"Who are YOU?"_

_"Boy, isn't THAT the question of the day." Came the patronizing, humorous answer._

_His eyes narrowed in irritation. "Quit with the games. Who are you, where am I, and WHY are you in my dream?"_

_"Wow, you haven't changed since last time we met." She lightly answered. A small tinkle of laughter met his ears. "I just wanted to say thank you Heero. But, I think I should wait until I wake up for THAT... You seem pretty cranky when you sleep." She teased._

_Something in his head tingled. Something this mysterious female was saying was hitting a knowledge from the conscious world. But, try as he might, he couldn't figure it out. He knew if the face would come into focus, he'd know immediately. How he knew was a mystery. "Why can't I see your face?"_

_"Cause you haven't figured it out yet." She answered. "Tsk, TSK Heero...I figured you, as smart as you are, would've figured out my purpose for being in your dream by now."_

_The constant ribbing and light teasing reminded him of someone else. A male; someone who ALSO teased him a lot._

_"Close, but no cigar. Though I think you need to drag him outside by gunpoint before Ido when I get up." She vaguely added, promise in her voice._

_His mind was whirling with those ideas, invisible and as foggy as the mist around the girl's eyes. He knew someone like this female, their behaviors were extremely similar. He came in contact with both of them within a day or so, though he hadn't talked to either. Though hard to combine conscious and unconscious thought together, it turned on a light._

_"HILDE?" He quietly breathed, eyes widening a little._

_Her entire body was suddenly visible, as if figuring out the puzzle let him see her. She was wearing the same outfit he saw when she was brought into Peacemillion for medical attention._

_She smiled at his look. "That's only cause you saw me in this last when I was mildly conscious." She disdainfully picked at the clothes, wrinkling half of her nose. "I wish I could wake up and stop WEARING this." Her arms crossed with a mild pout. "That's the bad thing about being a half spirit, I can't change my outfits."_

_"Half...SPIRIT?" He dumbly repeated._

_She easily smiled, though her eyes were a little confused. "Don't ask. I'm not too sure how to explain it."_

_A hand waved in the air amidst their entirely white surroundings. Hilde sighed and looked around in distaste. "I must say 'perfect soldier', you sure have some boring backgrounds."_

_With a small shake of her head, she locked eyes with him and smiled again. "But anyway, I just came to say thank you for pressing the panic button and getting Sally to me as quick as possible. I don't think I would've lived if you hadn't done so."_

_He knew he was gawking, something he didn't do, but was too surprised and dumbfounded to CARE. "This HAS to be a dream..." He muttered, more to himself than her._

_She chuckled, giving him a kind smile. "I SUPPOSE you would think this a dream. I mean, how would I, Hilde Schebeiker, know that I was having a cardiac arrest in my room at the Sanc Kingdom?" She gave him a knowing smile, meeting his eyes wisely._

_"Do you want me to spell it out for you Heero?" He blinked, unable to figure out what she was getting at. "I KNOW you've been sneaking into my room every so often through those secret passageways. When I'm healed enough to walk, you'll have to get a flashlight and show me around." His eyes widened, not knowing anyone else knew about them. "Don't worry," She muttered, waving a hand, "I won't tell anyone. Though I have to SAY, I never figured you held much concern for me in any way."_

_"I saw you wheeled in and wanted to get answers." He answered. "Why haven't you woken up?" He asked, wanting a real answer other than her charts. If he was making this all up, maybe his subconscious could figure out a logical answer and he'd be lucky enough to remember it._

_She somberly shrugged. "My body won't let me actually. So I'm stuck here to observe." Her eyes darkened. "Duo is DAMN lucky I'll be bedridden for a while. Otherwise, I'd beat his ass black and blue for the way he's ACTING." She vaguely growled. A brow rose at her angry statements. "He's STILL going to get an earful of it though. I think you'll be able to hear downstairs in the garage."_

_He looked at her. "How do you KNOW this? This HAS to be a dream." He answered, feeling a little panicked. How could ANYONE know where he was? He was so careful and secret with his new life, liking where he was. He didn't give those around him his real name or hint at his experience in the war. He thought every protective step had gone as planned._

_She smiled again, the dark expression gone. "I TOLD you Heero. My body won't let me wake up, so I'm stuck in this makeshift LIMBO. I'm not DEAD, though I had another close call...but I don't have anything to DO while I wait for the time to open my physical eyes." Her smile widened. "So, I followed you around when you left my room a few nights ago. Though I can't go TOO far away from my physical body, I followed you as far as the main garage door."_

_She walked forward and lightly hugged him, minutely startling him. "I just wanted to say thanks again for helping. You helped more than you would've thought. By pressing a tiny red switch, you kept me alive and Duo from a lifetime of guilt for his inability to help. You helped Sally do her job, even though she still kicks herself for not being able to find my arrest signs sooner. And you relieved Relena of a LOT strain for trying to keep Duo's mind a little above normal."_

_His brow rose. "All I did was push a button. I didn't think you looked right, so I just acted."_

_She pulled away and clasped both hands behind her. "And I'm grateful you DID." Her head slightly tilted to one side. "Why don't you tell Relena where you are Heero? She misses you a LOT."_

_His head shook, looking away from her searching gaze. "I can't. I don't know why, but I can't."_

_She took another step forward, eyes on his face. She looked into his eyes, smiling soon after. "I understand Heero. Believe me, I've BEEN there. Just give it a little bit of time." A compassionate hand rested on his shoulder, eyes jerking back to her. "Duo and I had to before we realized what we felt toward each other." Another kind smile lit her eyes. "But enough about that; I've said what I wanted to say."_

_Her eyes left his face and looked into the white nothingness. The white seemed to brighten to a point where his eyes squinted to see. Hilde met his eyes again, taking a few steps back. "The sun is coming up, and I finally get to go back. I can FEEL it."_

_She gave a happy twirl, still walking away. A hand rose to his face to shelter those still squinting eyes, trying to keep tabs on his so-called 'specter'. "I'll be seeing you around Heero. Just think of what I said okay? Give yourself some time and then try thinking of revealing yourself. You're so lonely, no one should live a life like that. Bye Heero..."_

_His eyes squeezed shut when a small flash of light nearly blinded him. They quickly opened a second later and looked around through the whitening light. The intensity kept repeating and building until his eyes were forced to close again, this time for good._

They popped open a second later, staring at shadows of dusk on his ceiling. 'What a dream, almost felt like it was REAL.' Slowly sitting up in bed, he looked around the small bedroom, as if not really seeing his belongings around him.

He tried pulling every detail from his subconscious, tried to remember every single word. He remembered white light and Hilde standing in front of him, talking to him. He could picture her face, but only wisps of words came back. With a sigh, he got up from bed and decided to wake up, since he would be getting up soon anyway.

~*~*~

The next morning rose, light spilling through the curtains' edges once again. Being on the floor allowed her and Sally to get first dibs on the bright light, right into their eyes. Squinting her eyes tighter, she huddled into the sleeping bag and buried her head in the opening, trying to get a little more sleep. There wasn't a morning when she was allowed enough of it, it seemed.

Peeks of light still poured in above her head, hardening the realization that she was too awake to go back to sleep. With a heavy, annoyed sigh, she pulled the makeshift bed from her head and looked at the high ceiling. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned. Slowly standing, she struggled from the large sleeping bag and unsteadily stood, eyes being greeted to an utmost heavenly and seemingly impossible sight. Hilde...was awake.

Clamping hands over her mouth to keep from waking the others, she mentally cheered and screamed her happiness. Tears came to her eyes as she silently observed the raven-haired girl blankly looking at the ceiling, eyes blank of any emotion. "Hilde." She hurriedly whispered.

Those eyes slowly moved, a small, tender smile gracing Hilde's face. "Morning Relena." She tightly whispered.

Not wasting any time, she rushed to Hilde's bed, mindful of Sally nearby. "How are you??" She happily whispered, feeling like jumping up and down. A tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"Awake." She tiredly joked. A small, pained smile engulfed her mouth. Even though she was awake, small lines around her face told she was not quite out of the woods yet.

"And you don't know how pleased I am to KNOW that!" Turning from Hilde, she nearly ran to the other side and stopped next to Duo. Both hands tightly gripped an arm as she savagely shook him. "Duo! Duo, wake up!" She ecstatically muttered, not letting up.

Duo's head fell from the cocoon of his arms. He looked up a second later, finding a blinding smile.

"Relena...what's going on?" He tiredly asked, fighting a yawn. Not answering, a finger pointed behind him, bright blue eyes still on his face to see the shocked look.

Raising a confused brow at her behavior, he looked and the breath choked in his throat. Hilde was...LOOKING at him! Tears immediately came to his eyes as he met that beautiful blue. She was AWAKE!

"Duo," She tiredly muttered, "you and I are going to have a repeat talk about how you treat yourself when I'm bedridden." She answered, a grin tugging her lips.

Not answering, he shot from the chair and gripped her hand. "When did you wake up?!" He quietly asked, eyes wide. Leaning forward, his lips urgently met hers, kissing her with all the pent-up worry and love he was unable to show since he found her again.

Feeling grateful, joyous tears course down her face, she roughly plopped down in Duo's chair, closing her eyes. Her head tilted back, feeling all the strain and worry suddenly lift from her mind. Hilde was awake, though still not back to normal; it was a step in the right direction.

She looked at the two lovers still lip-locking and gently smiled. She decided not to wake Sally for a few more minutes, just to give Duo that piece of mind he'd been lacking for so long. He needed to heal his heart before Sally shoved him out the door to test Hilde's vital signs.

After a few hours passed, Sally checked Hilde over; Hilde scolded Duo in private, some reasons she could hear through the closed door; she was finally allowed back inside. A bright smile on her face, she looked at Hilde's mildly vertical position, Duo perched next to her in his usual chair, their hands clasped.

She felt happy for the couple, but also envious. She mildly wondered if she'd ever find someone like Duo, so caring and loving. She gave a mental shake through the reminder of what she entered for. There was a message she was to give before she had to head for work. "Hey Hilde." She greeted, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Relena. Did you need something?" Hilde asked, fighting a yawn.

She smiled, knowing Hilde would still need a lot of sleep in order to stay up longer than she had. She was still too worn out to keep awake for any length of time. "I was told that when you woke up, to call Quatre and talk to him." Hilde's brow furrowed with a small tilt of her head.

"OH!" Duo suddenly burst out. He mildly startled to attention and stood. "That reminds me! Thanks Relena." A hand dug deep in his pocket, pulling out a folded note. "Trowa gave this to me weeks ago when he left." An eye scrunched shut as he wracked his brain for the words. "He said...this was what he wanted to tell you...if you were awake when he was here." He gave a quick shrug. "Don't know WHAT, but you can read for yourself."

She slowly walked next to Hilde, wondering what Trowa wanted to tell her. She knew very little of Trowa, though he was a complex man of few words. Her eyes widened at the small paragraph, mildly startled that Trowa wrote down so much.

_Your strength and courage were enough to move mountains. Never lose the bravery you possess. Although I am not able to tell you in person, I am forever grateful for your help. If you ever need anything, let me know. Trowa._

"That's so cute..." Hilde whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She smiled and looked at the raven girl, fighting tears. Who knew Trowa could be so articulate with words? He never SPOKE them!

Not even half an hour later, she had a vid phone in front of Hilde with a quick excuse that she had to leave before she was late for a meeting. "I'll check back on you when I can." She cheerfully answered, half out the door.

"Just remember what I told you. If you can't get a hold of Quatre, don't feel bad. He's as busy as I am, and I'm sure you'll know the extend of my absence soon." Hilde quietly laughed as her eyes rolled. She waved to Hilde and exited the room.

~*~*~

Night fell as was its age-old custom. He snuck through the door to Hilde's room, just to see if what he dreamt wasn't a figment of his imagination. He thought all day about that dream, amazed at how clear and life-like it was.

He never really dreamt, unless it was about the war or his training. This new, unexpected twist mildly delighted him for the change of pace. There was no death or blood, it was actually peaceful in a way. It was just a question of whether or not Hilde was awake. He heard talk in the garage that Relena seemed in ten times a better mood than when she arrived, but that's all it was; talk.

Sneaking into the room, he stopped at the edge of the door, just to make sure the coast was clear. Before, he could always walk right in, but not anymore. Now, the rules changed and he needed to know what his safety boundaries were before haphazardly proceeding.

His eyes immediately searched for Duo. The youth was no longer asleep in his normal position, now sleeping next to Hilde's position on the bed, an arm protectively wrapped around her. He watched the touching scene and knew the braided youth was back to his 'normal state'.

Seeing Duo wasn't going to wake anytime soon, he inched into the room and stopped a few foot from Hilde's bed. His eyes locked on her sleeping face, somehow knowing she was awake and Duo hadn't tried to sleep next to her as a last resort to wake her. He couldn't put words to what he felt, but something nudged him in the direction of relief and knowing. He knew Hilde was awake and alright, for now. She still had a long way to go before she was 'alright'.

A hand lightly rubbed his chin as he observed them. 'It had to've been the dream.' He hypothesized. 'I don't know HOW, but it HAD to've been the dream.'

Feeling he didn't need to observe and his small mission done, he took a step to turn and leave. Hilde's hand suddenly moved on the covers, stopping next to her face. His eyes locked on that hand, finding something in it. The loose fist crinkled the paper, something vaguely noticeable in the dim lighting.

Kneeling, he edged closer to get a better look, odd curiosity sparking his interest. As his eyes adjusted even more, he could make out part of his name. Snaking a wary hand out, he gently took the folded paper from her, feeling as if it was meant for him.

Eyes on her face for any signs of waking; he snuck to the door and expertly closed the secret passage. Pocketing the note, he exited the passageway quicker than normal, wanting to know who wrote the note and why.

Now back in the garage, he left with usual, extreme caution. He waited until he was back in the safety of his tiny home to open it. Turning the lamp on in his room, he slowly unfolded the note, leaning against the bedpost.

_Heero...in case you forgot or don't remember, I just wanted to say thanks again. Hilde._

His eyes widened and the paper fluttered through numbing hands. 'It was a dream.' He urgently repeated. 'Just a DREAM.' Suddenly feeling like a trapped animal, he started pacing again, hands clasped behind his back. As he paced, eyes kept drifting to the note lying useless on his bed.

The longer time and silence stretched out, the more he reflected on the note and his so-called 'dream'. He didn't know how to explain it, especially when it was so close to being called a premonition! But he never HAD premonitions before, why was this happening now??

Stopping in front of the bed, he snatched up the note and reread it almost a dozen times. Nothing was coming to him, except the fact that something incredible happened to him, something beyond his total comprehension.

Feeling that emotion of the unknown caused a surge of irritation that fisted his hand and crumpled the paper. His eyes narrowed at the source of his annoyance, but couldn't throw the note away. He somehow felt compelled to keep it. With that in mind, he decided to forget the night ever happened and get some sleep before tomorrow came and left him unprepared.

~*~*~

In another set of darkness, a different set of blue eyes looked at the strategically placed rug. An amused smile touched pink lips. "I FIGURED it was there. Wonder if he'll be back..."

That tiny hand fisted, now void of any paper. She smiled. "I'm glad I moved. I don't think he'd have seen my note if I DIDN'T." With a happy sigh, Hilde snuggled into Duo's embrace.

Hilde figured he would visit again, knowing he'd want to figure out why she appeared to him in a dream. She didn't really understand the depths of this strange ability, but found she could enter his head, and did. Heero saved her life, appreciation was SEVERELY in order!

She wondered if he remembered the dream, but wrote him the note just in case, just to see if she could jog his memory. She wondered if he would leave again. She HOPED not; Relena needed to know he was here.

"Sooner or later." Hilde tiredly whispered, mind already slipping to the comfortable darkness of sleep. She'd tell SOMEONE he was here, just not now. When she was up and around to prove to everyone he was able to move around the Sanc mansion she would. Right now, she was going to get some much needed sleep. Sally intended on starting 'training' to keep her resistance to sleep tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Duo, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"But BABE..."

"Out!"

"Hilde, calm down before you hurt yourself, AGAIN."

"Relena's right babe, why don't you take a few deep breaths and-"

"OUT!!" Hilde repeated, glaring at Duo. The violet-eyed youth backed up with defensively raised hands.

She took the offense and gripped Duo's arm, pulling him to the door. She nearly shoved the pilot through it and locked it behind her, a little irate at Duo herself.

Leaning against the wood, Duo briefly pounding and shouting pleads on the other side, she met Hilde's eyes. "Better?"

Both arms crossed as Hilde mildly sulked, glaring at her bed. "When he LEAVES I will be." She muttered. For an entire week, making it three since she was bedridden in Sanc, Duo was ten times as protective and worrisome about her condition than he was when she was in the hospital LAST time.

The pounding stopped not even a minute later, Duo taking the hint once again. She mildly wondered why Duo hadn't gotten a clue DAYS ago. This was almost routine anymore and she was getting a little tired of his treatment toward Hilde. The poor girl looked ready to STRANGLE him, if she could just get out of bed.

Although Hilde could move her upper body and limbs to a point, her comatose state atrophied her muscles. Any great, lengthy movements caused a great deal of pain. She needed to get them built back up with physical therapy first before trying anything like killing Duo yet.

With a smirk, she walked back to Hilde's bed and stopped at the edge. "Shall I proceed again?" She asked, eyeing her friend.

"You can NOW." Hilde wryly answered, leaning back on the many stacked pillows. "I love him to death, but he was REALLY getting on my nerves. I'd hug you, but I kinda can't." Hilde smiled and let her continue.

With a chuckle, she continued her small pace and restarted the speech, wanting to hear the entire thing. She managed to get twice as far, almost able to finish, when Duo started knocking on the door again, begging to be let in. Both girls looked mildly annoyed, but Hilde gave her the okay to let him inside.

As soon as the door was open enough for him to get through, Duo went straight to Hilde's bed and propped annoyed hands on his hips. "What was THAT for??" He innocently demanded, giving her the puppy-dog look.

Hilde sighed and instantly looked at the ceiling to ignore that adorable look. "You were annoying me."

"How so?"

Hilde quickly glared, finding a genuine clueless look. "I'm not a BABY Duo. I may be INJURED, but I wasn't hungry or thirsty, and I didn't need to be propped up any more. I was quite comfortable where I was at and you were excessively fidgeting with EVERYTHING around me and interrupting Relena!"

Duo didn't answer back, but quietly jutted his lip out in a small pout. Violet downcast, as did his shoulders. Hilde knew that she went a little too far reprimanding him. Closing her eyes, Hilde extended both arms.

"Come here..." She sighed. Duo slowly walked to the bed and sat down within arm's reach, being mindful of Hilde's legs. One hand clasped his, bringing their hands to her mouth. She lightly kissed his knuckles. "I'm sorry I yelled Duo, but you need to COOL it a little." Hilde seriously looked into violet.

"Please? Do it for me. If you keep coddling me, I'm not going to heal any faster. I need to exert SOME pressure on my body to let my muscles get used to getting exercised again. If not, you're going to end up doing what you do longer than normal and make things WORSE." Hilde gave a tender smile and squeezed his hand. "Promise me, please? Just let up a LITTLE. I can do some things without your help, but I'll let you know when I DO need you. Alright?"

"Alright..." Duo regrettably agreed. "I promise." Hilde tugged at his hand and kissed him. Duo met her lips and the entire squabble became almost non-existent.

She watched the two and marveled at how they could be shouting one minute and lovey-dovey the next. They were such a rainbow of emotions and showed almost every one at least once a day. Sheepishly diverting her eyes, she started for the door when they didn't look to be stopping anytime soon.

The door quietly shut behind her, but she doubted they even knew she left. Having a few hours until she needed to leave for the speech she was giving, she decided to kill it outside in the same place she wandered near the past few days.

The mechanics she initially talked to last week invited her back again to talk to and show her if she wanted. There was also a sense of peace she gained whenever she was around. She didn't know HOW to put that to why she was there, but she felt like everything in her life was okay. It was all too confusing really.

Upon reaching the open door, she looked around and found the place empty. Brow furrowing, she called for the friendly people she spoke with. No one entered the open area, much to her confusion.

Seeing she had free reign of the place, she decided to snoop. With a childish smile, she quietly stepped onto the concrete floor and spied a clock on the far wall. It was only noon, everyone was most likely at lunch. 'Plenty of time to look around.'

~*~*~

He didn't even know she was in the area until her voice rang through the garage. His eyes widened and the breath stopped in his throat. There was no way he could get out from his position without being seen. She was blocking his only exit. That left him with one option, to stay put and hope she didn't look under the car.

He decided to play around some more and continue his quest to learn, not really hungry. He decided to stay inside while the others were at lunch, just in case someone came and needed to something fixed. He knew almost all the machines now; the only ones he hadn't memorized he hadn't worked on yet. His only problem was he let himself become too focused on the task at hand and not keeping an ear open to everything around him. He was getting sloppy.

All the hoping that she'd turn and leave upon finding no one in eyesight was shot down when her feet quietly entered. Eyes squeezed shut through a rapidly racing heart. While his ears remained trained on her constantly moving position, he considered ways to get out from under the servant's car without being seen or heard.

He didn't figure wheeling his way to the other side while she was distracted would work; the wheels were old and scraped across the concrete whenever he was underneath. That option was out. Crawling from the flat board was ALSO out, since he was maybe a foot away from the engine. There wasn't enough room to move around, save for his arms. The car was just too low to the ground to easily get from. That was ALSO out.

He was basically stuck with the wish that she didn't see him. Since the car was so low to the ground, he was unable to wear the newly trademark hat to hide his hair. She'd recognize him in a second.

So, while being 'trapped', he utilized the senses he could use. His hearing still on her, it increased when his eyes closed. He could only see her ankles and that wasn't going to do him any good, so eyes were out.

He decided hearing was his most powerful weapon right now and needed it at its maximum peak. He listened as she picked things up and padded on the concrete, mentally picturing where she was and what she was moving.

After what seemed an eternity and a half, she slowly moved to the exit and stopped. Eyes popped open as his head craned backwards as far as the car would allow and watched her. Her ankles bent forward a little, making him wonder what she was doing. After that, she stepped outside the walls and down the walk.

Carefully waiting with held breath, his eyes strained to see her until he couldn't anymore. After his vision moved to the chasse of the car again, the pent up breath left in a quiet whoosh. His heart started slowing down in the quiet, but some part of him surprisingly felt empty that he was once again the only person in the shop.

He never really felt like this with the others, also remembering this feeling when he left Sanc on his initial stay to go fight. The same feeling made itself known when Relena left with Noin as well. The whole thing was quite odd and he couldn't explain it. Staring at the bottom of the car, he knew that getting back to 'playing around' wouldn't happen until the others came back.

~*~*~

Ever since that day she looked around a once unknown part of her large house, she was unable to peacefully sleep. Seeing Hilde and Duo's constant interaction didn't help keep thoughts of Heero to a minimum either.

She was wondering where he was more and more during day and night. She even spaced out once during a particularly boring meeting and reading papers in her office. She knew what it was and what it was doing to her; the loneliness was starting to build and the solitary life of a politician wasn't helping.

Being by her friends helped decrease the isolated emotion, but she felt like a third wheel half the time. Hilde and Duo had something she feared she'd NEVER have. Love. Those two were so intensely in love she grew jealous from time to time.

Rolling onto her back in the pitch black, both arms flopped on either side of her body with a heavy sigh. Thinking about her life and those around her was not going to let her fall asleep any faster.

Annoyed eyes stared at the top of her four-poster bed. Life wasn't fair sometimes. Sometimes she just wished the world had enough wits to get along with the colonies and leave her ALONE. She sighed. 'These are the times I HATE being a Vice Foreign Minister.'

Turning on her side, she stared at an old radio and leaned over to switch it on; hoping music would help her fall asleep faster. Maybe something to keep her mind off of Heero and her life...

A guitar slowly plucked beginning chords to a slow song, filtering through the large room. Seconds later, a breathy female voice hummed the beginning bars.

**I'm thinking of you in my sleepless solitude tonight**

If it's wrong to love you then my heart just won't let me be right

**Cause I'm drowning you and I won't pull through without you by my side**

She stared at the top of the bed again and savagely grit her teeth. 'So much for NOT thinking of Heero...' She mentally berated. His face sprang to mind, though she couldn't change the station or switch the radio off. Something inside her longed to feel this yearning and picture his face, if only to lure the love she felt away for the night.

**I'd give my all to have just one more night with you**

**I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine**

**Cause I can't go on living in the memory of our song**

**I'd give my all for your love tonight**

It was true; she WOULD give anything and all just to have him next to her. Nerves in her body started humming with suppressed need for his touch, no matter how subtle it might be. She didn't care if all he did was hold her hand or briefly run his fingers over her face, it would be more than what she had NOW. 

**Baby can you feel me?**

**Imagining I'm looking in your eyes**

**I can see you clearly, heavenly emblazoned in my mind**

**And yet you're so far like a distant star I'm wishing on tonight**

She slowly sat up in the bed and looked at the window. Her eyes widened at the sight, feeling she was in some wonderful dream. Heero stood before her, gun in his hand. He seemed to make eye contact, those normal blue eyes chipped ice.

She stared at him and wondered if he really WOULD shoot with all she was trying to accomplish right now. As if reading her mind, the gun dropped from his hand, but no sound came as it landed on the floor.

**I'd give my all to have just one more night with you**

**I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine**

**Cause I can't go on living in the memory of our song**

**I'd give my all for your love tonight**

She continued to watch as he walked to the bed, quiet as a ghost. He stopped almost an arm's length away and stood there with hands at his side. Her body started humming more as she looked at him. She couldn't believe he was HERE.

Blanket-covered knees slowly went to her chest, fists wrapping around them. She wished he'd do something instead of just stand there. The guitar played a small 'intermission' as the female's voice flittered through, no words on the beautiful wave.

Sheepishly looking at her knees, a small smile appeared. She didn't know how or why, but if Heero was here and needed her, she wasn't going to turn him away. She loved him that much.

Her mouth opened to ask him what he wanted as she looked up, but the question died when he seemed to have disappeared. Her eyes almost wildly looked around the room and she peeked over the bed. It was like he vanished.

**I'd give my all to have just one more night with you**

**I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine**

**Cause I can't go on living in the memory of our song**

**I'd give my all for your love tonight**

Her lips pressed together when she realized she might have just seen his face so clearly that he appeared in her mind's eye. Knowing that sad fact, she flopped back onto the pillows and stared at the radio before regrettably closing her eyes one last time tonight.

**I'd give my all for your love tonight**

~*~*~

Through the days that followed his last close call, he kept thinking of the dream with Hilde and every occurrence with Relena. She kept returning to the garage, mostly when others were around, but he still managed to excuse himself without getting into trouble or make it look like he was avoiding her. The whole process was getting kind of tiring actually.

Some part of him reasoned his choices of revealing his whereabouts and staying hidden. If he stayed hidden, this whole process was going to keep going until he was found out. If he went and told someone where he was, he would cut to the chase and end a long, drawn-out process that was quickly getting on his nerves.

He was also losing patience with his boss who kept asking why he never seemed to want to meet Relena. He never said much, just enough to keep incrimination off so he could escape and go work on something. This was the first nosy boss he ever had, and it was REALLY pissing him off.

He thought about it for most of next week. There were good reasons on both sides, which left him at square one and a standstill. So, until then, he kept at his work and thinking until one good basis stood above the others.

Being one of the few who worked on the weekends for something to do, he rested under a car and looked around, looking for anything that needed fixing. Things were mildly slow lately so he purposely went looking for things wrong.

Grabbing the wrench on his chest, he went for a loose bolt when surrounding noise grabbed part of his attention. He ignored most of it until someone almost hurriedly turned a radio on, bringing his full attention from work.

"...no reason why the attacks have been made. Reports from a few days ago say the murders happened from a mob, whose name we are disclosing at this time. There is no real evidence that links the mob to these deaths, but police and crime investigators have examined most of the encountered bodies-"

"Man...can you BELIEVE that?"

"Yea, who'd want to start trouble NOW? Are they ASKING for it or something?"

"I dunno, but let's hope this whole thing happened DURING the war and they're just finding those poor souls now."

"I wonder what mob they're talking about."

"Didn't the announcer say it was from somewhere in China?"

"I think so, I didn't pay too much attention until someone told me about the news's report last night."

Blue glared at the wrench, his attention brought back to his job. Tightly gripping it enough to break his palm, or the wrench, he grasped part of the car and harshly rolled out from underneath. Those previously talking oddly looked at him.

"Did you say China?" He darkly asked, fighting to keep the glare off his face. He didn't want to scare his co-workers if he was going to get answers.

One gave him an odd look. "I THINK so. Though I'm not too sure which PART it's in."

He looked at the three congregated around the radio. "What's going on exactly?"

Another nervously cleared his throat, unnerved by the stare. "Well...I heard this was going on for a few days now, but news just started leaking west. There's talk about this mob that wants to dominate now that things have gotten soft with peace. Someone said Miss Relena was going to try and talk to whoever is doing this, or find a way to go down and figure out what's going on."

His eyes narrowed even more as he silently turned and stalked from the garage, hands balled into fists. He wanted to hit something, HARD. Hadn't the morons on Earth had ENOUGH of war?? Why start it again? Didn't they get a taste of it the FIRST time? Since the beginning of AC, there'd been constant wars with the Alliance and the Federation. Did their ancestors not get involved and they were starting things again because of that??

'Whatever's going on, they're going to wish they HADN'T started trouble.' He darkly vowed, nearly slamming the door to his small apartment. He started a tight pace around the living room, soldier instincts buzzing with the beginnings of a plan. No way in HELL was he going to let Relena go to China and talk with some mobster! She'd be dead before she entered the door and then things would REALLY go to hell!

He wouldn't let that happen; Relena NEEDED to stay alive if the world was going to keep from fighting. She was the only person with the purest, untainted notion of peace who could pull it off.

With this newest notion, he stopped and blankly stared at the far wall. So, his choice was clear... 'I'm going.' He had to leave, but not without telling someone he was here. He needed resources and the right person who knew how to keep their MOUTH shut. 'But, he wouldn't keep his mouth shut for LONG...'

A small, unnamable emotion hit, almost unbalancing him. He also wanted to say goodbye to Relena before he left. Even though he avoided her whenever possible to keep discrete, her presence was all around him. Leaving it now left an indescribable hole in his heart, something that happened before, but he ignored.

As more details became clear in his head, he started planning. 'But first, I wait until it gets dark.'

~*~*~

Duo was worried about Relena. She was utterly withdrawn and pissed at dinner. Having taken to eating with him and Hilde instead of the actual dining room gave him the first to glimpse her moods after work. In the beginning of the newest problem, she was understandably sad.

As the days followed and more horrors were brought back to her ears, she became disgruntled and quiet. He figured when Relena threw herself into the promise of peace as Vice Foreign Minister, that things would be okay for a long time. It was a tragic surprise to find out he was wrong and all her efforts seemed wasted.

He wondered how long this was going on, if these people were waiting until the war was over so they wouldn't have any resistance. He had never been in China during the war, not even in their region. He doubted the mob involved had been in the war, unless it was to pilfer weapons. There was no way Oz would take them, the Alliance either. Maybe in the beginning; until they tried to take control and were found out in their own stupid way.

Duo eyed her again as she toyed with the dish in front of her. She reminded him of how he acted so few weeks ago. It was such a mockery to see his old attitude thrown back at his face by someone who should NEVER have to go through that.

Duo couldn't help but blame himself for not being there when she needed him, even if he didn't know. And he knew she was blaming herself for not being able to stop this, even though there was nothing she could've done. NONE of them had a clue as to when this started or how to curb it. From what Duo heard from her frustrated babble in the office, there was a single person doing all this damage under orders of a big time boss.

As night fell and she retired to her room early, Duo lay next to Hilde's already slumbering form and stared at a tall rug on the opposite wall. He felt bad for her, he really did. She tried so hard to please everyone and exerted herself to the near breaking point, and people STILL weren't happy.

A small, discernable movement from the huge rug caught Duo's attention. Stilling, violet squinted enough to see through his lashes. Adrenaline ran at their intruder, ready to fight.

In the darkness, something slowly peeked out from under the curtain. Duo knew no one was hiding behind the curtain because he was in Hilde's room for the entire night. A secret passage...

Violet opened a little more from the extremely poor lighting, having closed the curtains keep out the moonlight. Some peeked through the bottom as it always did, allowing a thin, tall figure to be seen. The mystery revealed itself when the figure stopped close to Hilde's bed, that telltale head of hair seen in the darkness.

Not even ten foot from him stood the elusive Heero Yuy. After the surprise died down, it took every ounce of control to not jump off the bed and beat the crap out of his friend for leaving when he did. Relena was worried out of her mind and he apparently was in Sanc by the change of clothes.

Heero Yuy did NOT hold any cash on hand, nor did he have any bank account that Duo knew about. That left the fact that he had a job somewhere in the general vicinity, maybe even on the grounds. The sneaky little bastard!

Revealing the secret passage started revealed something Duo hadn't thought of. If Heero knew about that passage, he had to've explored the place, as he was inclined to do whenever he stayed somewhere for any length of time. Scoping out a location gave the dark-haired youth a sense of satisfaction in case he would be attacked. It also gave him knowledge of the best escape route.

Duo's brow subtly furrowed as his thought process brought him to an almost unimaginable possibility. Giving in to the urge, violet slowly opened and stared at that face in the dark, hoping to look into those deep eyes.

"Was it YOU that pressed the panic switch and woke me up?" Duo whispered. He immensely startled and made for the rug, but Duo quickly and stealthily detangled himself from Hilde and slid off the bed. "Wait, Heero!"

The youth halted with his hand on the rug, part of his body behind it. Duo edged closer, seeing his friend's appearance. "It WAS you, wasn't it? You were HERE that night. You saved Hilde."

"I did." He quietly answered.

Duo's head lowered with a small smile. Duo stopped close and met his eyes in the dark. "Thank you. You saved the woman I love." He blinked, but didn't answer. "Now that the formalities and gratitude is over with, exactly WHAT are you DOING here?" Arms folded in irritation.

"I wanted to get some more information about the recent events."

"I don't mean THAT, though I'll ask LATER...I mean what are you doing in SANC?" His vision dropped to the carpet, but kept quiet. "I'm not as stupid as I LOOK Heero. I figured it out while you were watching me and Hilde sleep. WHAT. Are. You. DOING. Here??"

"I came here after the war was over. Immediately after." He quietly answered, not looking at Duo.

A brow furrowed in suspicion and confusion. "Why? You KNEW Relena was going to be here...why didn't you go somewhere ELSE? You're good enough to start a life on your own and you certainly don't want anyone AROUND you..."

"It was the first place that I've been comfortable in."

Duo's brow shot up at that honest statement and decided not to press it further. If Heero'd been in Sanc since the war ended; that had to've been when he arrived. "So...what's with your need for information?"

His gaze moved. "I want to know EVERYTHING you know about this mob that's in China threatening peace."

"What do you intend to DO?"

"Stop them."

Duo gave a barely visible odd look before resignedly shrugging. "All I know is what I heard from Relena. They're located in Shanghai. From THERE, I'm not too sure. YOU know people like that don't keep a valid address."

He gave a dark nod. "What about the murders?"

Duo's head shook, showing a little of his incredulity. "This mob is supposedly controlled by one big wig with a few advisors. He has a few fighters that accompany ONE person around for backup." Grave violet met serious blue. "Whoever is doing this is GOOD. This person didn't use one weapon on those people except their bare hands."

A hand acquainted itself with Duo's chin, rubbing slowly. "Quite the killing machine if I do say so. I'd go with you to stop these bastards, but I'm not leaving Hilde."

"I'm going alone."

"Why does that not SURPRISE me?" Duo smiled a little, eyeing him. The determination Duo saw was enough to convince him of something. Heero was going to fight without any appointed mission except to protect peace. He was inadvertently protecting Relena by trying to stop these morons on his own.

A touching smile tipped Duo's lips farther. "Well...I wish you good luck Heero. And I'll help you out in any way I can."

"That's just what I wanted to hear..."

~*~*~

She looked over the guest list for tomorrow night. She told Hilde and Duo she was planning a party to celebrate Hilde's recovery and as a just because. She wanted to celebrate the near month of peace, but was unable while Hilde was still comatose.

Now that Hilde was awake, she was going to take advantage of the time before things got bad. She also intended on creating this party to keep people's spirits from lowering anymore than they already had. With the threat from China, people were getting worried. This would prove quite the distraction for a while.

After mailing all the invites from every politician and friend she knew since her arrival at Sanc, she went through her closets for a suitable dress for tonight. She picked out the white dress she wore so long ago during the war, but knew Hilde didn't have anything she could wear.

Although she knew Hilde wouldn't be dancing or any excessive movement due to her deteriorated muscles, she could still be present. Her friend made enough progress to sit up and hold up to five pounds with her arms. It was enough for her to be in a wheelchair and move around until Sally could get her arms back to normal and start with her legs.

After a brief talk with her friend on what she liked for clothes and colors, she left the large estate on a small mission. She shopped a good portion of the day with Duo tagging around for advice. He only left with her on the grounds that Sally or Noin stay with Hilde the entire time and not LEAVE. She knew whoever stayed with Hilde would be more lax than Duo, but wasn't going to tell HIM that.

They finally found a nice enough dress for the frail girl and went back to show her. She and Sally helped her into it later that night while Duo slipped into a better-looking change of clothes. He returned with Hilde fully dressed in a black cocktail dress, something classy but not overdone.

Hilde whistled at his makeshift tux and immediately kissed him when he was close enough to yank over. She left the two and got dressed in her room, meeting Noin in a dark blue dress outside.

People started filtering into the main area. Pagan announced them and led everyone into the ballroom, where she had a full band plus a couple of singers present. She left Hilde's room with a reminder to not keep their guests waiting.

After shutting the door, she gave a mirthful smile and headed for the stairs. She used the word their instead of her to keep Hilde from hiding through the party. She reminded the raven-haired girl that she was throwing this party partly due to her recovery and intended on her being there, wheelchair and all. She heard Duo comment on wishing he could make a quick stop to L-2 for her wheelchair, but shook it off and opened the ballroom doors.

Lights shone down, food aromas wafted everywhere, and music floated into her ears. She gave a serene smile, feeling the weight of the world slide from her mind for a while. If she could feel a small happiness from a single party, then the notion did its job. If people could forget the worries of the world for one night, then they would be a little less stressful tomorrow morning. That was the POINT of this whole thing.

A little later, she stood on the spacious balcony, feeling more than a little isolated. Politicians brought their spouses, friends had friends with them, and she was basically alone.

Hilde and Duo arrived a few minutes after her and hadn't left each other since. She gave another sigh and looked into the starry night. It wasn't fair sometimes. Another song started up, a catchy tempo starting as one of the female voices floated through the open glass doors.

**Wish I had somebody, wish I was somebody's baby**

**Somebody's somebody...somebody's somebody**

Her lips pursed as a finger drew a nonsense pattern on the sill. It was true and it wasn't fair.

**Watching lovers walking, hand in hand they pass me by**

**Wish I was one of them, wish I had somebody waking up beside me**

**Looking into my eyes at night**

**I want a love to call my own**

**I want someone that I can hold**

**Want someone wanting me**

**I wanna feel how it feels to be **

The vision of Heero so many nights ago sprang into her head, reminding her of the loneliness she felt that night. It increased as she watched people mill around the estate, inside and out. Many took refuse of the quiet spot alone and held hands or shared a tender kiss. And what did she have to show for the night? A grand party...with no escort next to her.

** Somebody's somebody...someone's someone**

**Some sweet lover's lover**

**I wanna be, I wanna be the one**

**Someone faithful, to someone faithful**

**Someone kind to someone kind to me**

**Somebody to somebody who loves me**

**Who loves me **

She knew that sulking and pouting about this whole predicament with Heero's absence and no knowledge of where he was, was dampening her good time. Up till the song, she was mildly enjoying herself, save for the emotion that kept plaguing her.

Duo spied Relena outside, along with her hunched over figure. He evilly smiled and looked around the room. He leaned on the back of Hilde's wheelchair, having a perfect view of the balcony. Duo watched Pagan slowly walk past the couples, knowing she went outside due to the fact that she missed Heero. He could tell; it showed. With a small sigh, he looked at the top of Hilde's head and kissed it.

** Spending all of my time, spending all my time on me**

**Where is that someone who I can give my time to**

**Searching for that lover**

**With the love that will change my life**

**I want two arms to hold me close**

**I want the thing I most; somebody needing me**

**So I can feel how it feels to be, to be **

"Miss Relena?"

She startled slightly and stood, smoothing her face of previous emotions. They weren't any business but her own and this was supposed to be a happy time. "Yes Pagan?" She asked, giving a small smile.

"I bring a message for you."

Her brow creased. "Message? From whom?"

"Duo. He said there's someone here who would like to meet you." 

Her eyes slowly closed, not up to having company now. "Is it a necessary meeting? There is a PARTY going on..."

Pagan smiled. "Well...he said that there was someone very dear to you waiting in the mechanic's shop. Someone you miss and haven't seen for a while."

**Somebody's somebody...someone's someone**

**Some sweet lover's lover**

**I wanna be, I wanna be the one**

**Someone faithful, to someone faithful**

**Someone kind to someone kind to me**

**Somebody to somebody who loves me**

**Who loves me**

Her brow furrowed as she gave Pagan an utterly blank stare. Missed and hadn't seen for a while?? Besides Trowa and Quatre, both who had NO clue about the party, the only other one as dear to her as Pagan was suggesting was...

Her eyes shot open. No WAY! It was NOT possible! But...she had never known Pagan to lie, and Duo certainly didn't lie! Then, how was it POSSIBLE?!

Her mind shot back to the time when she spoke with the boss in that area. He mentioned a bright young mechanic who took to everything and never complained. He wanted her to meet him, but had never been able to find the young man. If it WAS Heero, it all made sense. He held a gift for machines, he never complained about anything, and would avoid her to keep his location secret.

Without another thought, she shot past Pagan and walked as fast as she could out of the ballroom, eyes locked on the door.

**What I'm looking for is someone to love me more**

**Than I've been love before with love so right**

**What I need to find is someone to hold me tight**

**What I mean is I want to be**

The music was still heard as she headed down the hall. It almost seemed to taunt her opposite mood by showing how she felt only minutes ago. Before, she was mildly depressed about being alone and wondering where the only man she'd ever loved was. Now...her heart was racing with anticipation and excitement.

Heero was HERE...details didn't matter as long as he was HERE. She wondered if the vision she had of him actually WAS real and he just disappeared. With his speed, it was possible... But, why the gun then? Taking a set of stairs as quickly as she could in heels, she attributed the vision to emotions and left it at that.

**Somebody's somebody...someone's someone**

**Some sweet lover's lover**

**I wanna be, I wanna be the one**

**Someone faithful, to someone faithful**

**Someone kind to someone kind to me**

**Somebody to somebody who loves me**

**Who loves me**

**Who loves me baby**

Dashing down the last hall, she felt a sense of urgency. If Heero was here, why did he want to meet her now? Was he saying goodbye? She hoped not; it would be entirely too cruel if he'd been here for however long and showed himself NOW just to part ways again.

She almost wondered if she should turn around and walk back if that was the case. She had a party she could get lost in and ignore everything but those inside her walls.

On the other hand, she could see Heero for five minutes and speak with him. Something she hadn't been able to do since he left for Libra.

Almost skidding to a stop in front of the closed door, she thickly swallowed and opened it. It revealed a very short hallway, leading to another open door. Seeing pitch black, except a few shafts of moonlight in the area, she timidly walked through, leaving the inner door open.

**Somebody's somebody... Somebody's somebody... Somebody's somebody**

**Wish I was one of them, wish I was somebody's baby**

**Wish I was one of them baby, wish I was somebody darling **

As the notes died, she laid eyes on the one she was seeking. Heero Yuy...dressed up in dark slacks and a white collared shirt. His simple attire took her breath away as she eyed him. "Heero..."

"Hello Relena...I'm glad you got my message..."

~*~*~

He was nervous beyond belief. Seeing her in that all white dress made her seem like an angel. Her wide eyes caught the moonlight, illuminating them. What blond he could see glowed in the bad lighting. Maybe she WAS an angel... His heart skipped a beat.

"What're you DOING here Heero?"

Ah...the hardest question he had yet to answer tonight. "I wanted to talk to you Relena..." He evaded, not wanting to get into details. He didn't have a whole lot of time if he needed to say his peace before he left. He wanted her to know he'd take care of everything and she didn't need to worry. He knew she did enough of it since the whole mess started.

He took a small step toward her, meeting her in the middle of the room. She was nearly within arm's reach, but hands shoved deep into his pockets. He needed to stay focused right now and if he touched her, his mind would get muddled just like it did in the past.

Her brow minutely furrowed. "About what? Does it have to do why you decided to tell me you were here?"

He always KNEW she was astute... "I'm leaving for China soon. I don't want you going over there yourself."

Her eyes shot open, as did her mouth. "HOW? WHY?" She stumbled, taking a step forward. Hands gripped his arms lightly, sending shivers up his spine. He fought the emotions that threatened to take him hostage and focused on her continual wide eyes. "Why leave Heero? You don't NEED to... Stay here with me and help me think up a plan on how to deal with this!"

"Those people won't listen to you. I'm personally going down to put an end to their games. Talking isn't going to help Relena. I know they had to've been waiting for their chance to strike in the world. The war just got in their way. People like that are predictable."

"But...but...how do you intend on getting DOWN there?? There are no weapons in the Sanc Kingdom and I don't know of any way you could get in silently..."

"I have my ways. Weapons are never a problem. I don't intend on going after these people right away. I need to find out more details than what you have. There's more to the stories you're hearing about the murders than what is leaking west. I know there's more, which is why I intend on finding it."

She sighed. "How did Pagan know you were here?"

"Duo."

A blond brow rose. "How did HE know?"

"That's not important." He side-stepped. "I just wanted to tell you what was going on in case word comes back. I don't want you worrying about this more than what I've heard. This is going to get fixed, and I'm the person to do it."

She gave him a soft smile, sending another shiver throughout his body. "I admire your drive Heero, even if I think you're going about it the wrong way." Her head bowed with a soft sigh. "When do you leave?"

"Later tonight."

She looked back with a new emotion in her eyes. He couldn't tell what it was, but he couldn't look away. A tender smile tipped her lips as she stopped dangerously close, close enough that he could get a better smell of her perfume.

"Did you intend on going in this?"

"Better this than what I used to wear."

She smirked and quietly chuckled. "Then...would you like to come upstairs for a while before you leave? I won't ask anymore questions because they're not important. I would just like some of your time before you go."

Her eyes softened with a small pleading tone, something he was finding a hard time resisting. Her close proximity and steady gaze caught him in a trance, something he wasn't really struggling. The unknown came back with a vengeance, the unnamable emotion coursing on high.

His eyes almost softened as he looked at her, not able to resist such a simple thing like that. She didn't want much and he HAD been going out of his way to avoid her since he arrived... She was more understanding than he thought.

He gave a small nod and let she lead the way back. He shut both doors behind them, quietly plodding next to her.

As soon as they hit the ballroom, his eyes immediately scanned everyone out of habit. From the way they dressed, he knew she kept the guess list high standard. The only ones more casually dressed were Hilde and Duo on the sidelines, enjoying the music.

A sudden touch startled him, a hand entwining with his. His eyes jerked to her smiling face, glancing at their hands. She lightly squeezed and he met her eyes again.

The song changed to a more upbeat song, the same female humming to the beginning of the chords. "Would you like to dance Heero?" With a small nod, the two walked to the floor, hand in hand.

**Hey there boy, did ya happen to know wherever you go**

**I'll follow, oh baby like a cool breeze on a summer day**

**When you're near me, I don't know what to do I feel like a fool**

**Like a school girl; true blue girl**

**Who wants to know can you come out and play**

**You make me feel the way a woman is supposed to feel**

**So let me show you, show you my love's for real**

They stopped somewhere near the middle, the crowd parting enough to let them in. His eyes locked on hers and that serene, happy look she still held. He was entranced with it, but kept an ear open to everything around him, including the music. It struck a chord with him, shutting down his defense walls to the girl he held in his arms. Everyone else seemed nonexistent.

**I'll be the rain in your summer; the chill in your fall**

**I'll be what you want anything at all**

**I've got a love for all seasons; a love for all time**

**I'll be the fire in your winter; the sun in your spring**

**I'll do what you want, give you everything**

**I've got a love for all seasons; a love for all time**

He was well aware that people were staring as they danced. He was ALSO aware of how good she felt in his arms, though where the thought came from, or the rationality of it, was lost to him. He held her before, at other dances, but this song never felt like the others.

Every detail in his life was different from the past. The music held him captive, like she was somehow trying to tell him something. That look never left her face. If anything, it intensified.

**I'll be there for you, keeping you warm through the storm**

**I'll guide you, stand by, until the stars fall from the sky**

**When you call me**

**I'll never hesitate, making you wait for my love never lie love**

**It's something that I just can't deny**

**I'll read your each and every feeling when you need me to**

**So now I gotta let you know, this love's for you **

There weren't words to describe how he was feeling, even if he never COULD find words. He felt totally at peace and, for this dance and song, completely forgot about the threat he was going to meet. The outside world melted away as he twisted her and swung her back, almost trapping her to him. Somehow, having her even an arm's length away was too far. He couldn't understand where this odd, sudden urge was coming from, but he didn't fight it. Odin's phrase sprang to his mind and for once, he obeyed it.

** I'll be the rain in your summer; the chill in your fall**

**I'll be what you want anything at all**

**I've got a love for all seasons; a love for all time**

**I'll be the fire in your winter; the sun in your spring**

**I'll do what you want, give you everything**

**I've got a love for all seasons; a love for all time **

The last time he remembered dancing with her was the last school dance in the beginning of the war. He wasn't allowed to have fun back then, but a part of him loosened just enough the longer he looked into her eyes. The soft kindness of those sky eyes reminded him of the dream that kept plaguing him, mostly how his eyes used to look. His eyes used to be like hers, before he was needed for a higher purpose. Though now, it felt like that innocent boy was trying to break through and enjoy himself for a single, magical song.

** You don't have to search no more, baby you don't have to dream**

**Cause what I've got inside for you is all that you'll ever need**

**You don't have to search no more, my heart is yours, for real for sure**

**You don't have to wonder why, I'll never leave; I'll never lie **

Her eyes crinkled with a loving smile as he slightly dipped her in time with the beat. They moved in unison, tuned to the other. He almost wondered where these moves were coming from. He was never much on dancing, but couldn't help indulge this one-time, wanton fantasy.

"I'll miss you when you leave Heero." She quietly murmured, back in his arms. He didn't say anything, but a brow minutely twitched.

Her hand slowly rose and touched his cheek, cool against his face. He was a little uncomfortable upon first entering, but as they danced, he forgot all that.

Her eyes closed with a small, humorous chuckle. "It's true. I don't know how long you've been here, but it doesn't matter. I think I've got it all figured out anyway. Though I have one question. Did Duo prompt me to speak with you?"

"Yes." He answered, almost not finding his voice. She figured it ALL out?? Well...at least he didn't have to EXPLAIN himself...

She gave a soft sigh despite her happy exterior. "You be careful when you're there alright? Don't do anything stupid...like getting yourself killed."

He twirled her again, a little shocked at her almost commanding tone. She was worried about his well-being when he was going to be a good thousand miles away?

It was all confusing, but something in his heart thumped. It was that same twang he got whenever she was near in the shop. He instantly signified that she caused that. Before, he always wondered if it was something in his environment.

**I'll be the rain in your summer; the chill in your fall**

**I'll be what you want anything at all**

**I've got a love for all seasons; a love for all time**

**I'll be the fire in your winter; the sun in your spring**

**I'll do what you want, give you everything**

**I've got a love for all seasons; a love for all time **

Even after the song wore down and he left, inconspicuously of course, he could still feel her in his arms, smell her perfume, picture her behind his eyes. Her image stuck with him for the entire flight, the song ringing in his ears until he found Chinese borders.


	4. Chapter 4

She decided to stay home instead of going to a meeting. She knew it was lazy and irresponsible of her to miss ANY kind of meeting that dealt with peace, but she just wanted a day off. THAT wasn't too much to ask for... With an explanation that she intended on working over a few other things that dealt with the meeting, she was able to get a different time to gather. Sitting in her office, the sun shining through open windows, she leaned back in the plush seat. Today was too good to waste indoors. 'I'm going outside.' She vowed, smiling contentedly. Somehow, she felt at peace for the first time in a long time. She hadn't felt like this in months. Not because of the war, but because of her old life. The life of a rich daddy's girl. Her lips mildly pursed as she stood. 'I'm not going to think about anything and go outside.' Yes, blanking her mind to all but the serenity and majesty of such a gorgeous afternoon and view was a good thing. Even though she'd think of Heero and what he was doing from time to time. With a smile, she started for the doors. A beeping startled her, also rendering a groan. So close, yet so far... Walking back to the expensive desk, she plopped into the chair again. It rang a few times before she picked up. "Relena." Quatre greeted pleasantly. Her eyes widened happily at seeing her friend after what seemed so long. "Hello Quatre." She greeted, nodding slightly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Quatre grinned wryly at her small, inane joke. He chuckled softly, catching a large grin from her. Neither really had time to talk, so it WAS a pleasure to see each other's face. "Well, I was wondering...is Duo still around?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. Quatre looked nervous for some reason, but she couldn't figure as to why. 'Must be too much stress.' "Yes, he's still here." She said, giving away her apparent dumbfoundment. A small grin broke out. "Still watching Hilde like a hawk if I'm right." Quatre grinned and the two shared a small, caring laugh. "How IS Hilde?" Her eyes lowered, lips bunching at one side of her face. "Well, she...well she's doing...okay..." Blonde creased, watching her face intently. "What's wrong??" He worriedly asked. "Has something happened to her???" She quickly met his gaze and gave a reassuring smile. Maybe she shouldn't have PUT it that way... "No, no! I'm sorry! YES she's okay. The first week or two was shaky with her consciousness, but it's passed. NOW, she's giving Duo hell for worrying about her and not eating." She instantly regretted telling him the problem of so long ago after meeting his eyes. He had enough to worry about with running his father's company; she didn't want to ADD to it. "Well that's a relief. But about Duo...may I speak with him please?" She nodded, more than a little confused, but put him on hold. 'What does he want to talk to DUO for?' She didn't think Duo called Quatre, or even Hilde. Hilde was starting physical therapy for her upper body tomorrow, and she knew Duo wouldn't take time out of his ever present watch over her well- being. Shaking her head to rid the cobwebs, she successfully left the office and headed for the main stairs. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ She sighed and grabbed a limp strand of hair that rested on the front of her shirt, idly fiddling with it. She sought out refuge for a blank mind and stared out at the scenery of her kingdom, but only thought worried thoughts of Heero. She knew he'd be all right, there was very little doubt in that, but he was also only human and humans could die like any other. If he was facing such odds from what she heard, even the perfect soldier was going to have problems. A twig snapped amongst the quiet and she looked up into the tree she was under. Not seeing anything scampering about or falling, she looked back at the land, trying to get a little more comfortable against the tree she sat under. "Penny for your thoughts." She immensely startled and whirled around to find Duo almost hiding behind the tree, a small, sheepish grin on his face. She matched his smile and watched as he sat down. "It's nothing major." "As if thinking of Heero is anything BUT major." She gave the ground her full attention as a blush stained her face. How did Duo become so PERCEPTIVE? Mayhap he always was, but never showed it. "Hilde kick you out again?" She joked, giving him a wide grin. Duo reclined against the trunk, shuffling his body onto the grass to lie down. "Yea, but I don't mind...she needs her sleep and I'm not about to snuggle with her because of my own needs." She gave him a mildly confused glance, waiting for him to explain. He cracked an eye open from and gave a half grin. "Y'know, you'll relax a little more if you lay on the ground instead of just sitting against the tree." Raising an amused brow, she decided to humor him and mimicked his position, pillowing her head with both arms against the tree. "What did you mean about your comment Duo?" She wanted to know and somehow felt he didn't mind explaining. It was as if he purposely left that question open so she WOULD ask. Dup looked at her, but she was staring into the tree, watching the branches rustle. His gaze followed hers and he became wistful with all that'd happened to him ever since he met Hilde. Love entered his eyes. "About my own needs?" She gave a small nod, attention still on the tree. "Well," Duo gave a small, almost embarrassed smile, "If it were MY choice, I'd still be in that room, Hilde in my arms asleep; not like we are now." His eyes lowered as he became lost in thought. "That would mean that she would never be hurt, wouldn't get sick. She'd be in perfect health and I'd have no reason to keep away from her." She looked at his face, seeing violet cloud over. Her brow furrowed in confusion and concern. "Duo?" She softly queried. "You okay?" "It's hard sometimes, ya know?" He quietly muttered. "Seeing her in that bed and knowing there wasn't a THING I could've done to prevent her from getting hurt." "Duo, there's nothing you could've done-" "I know that." He nearly whispered. Violet involuntarily misted over. "But that doesn't help me from beating myself up over it. Hilde'd be on my case in a second if she heard this." "Why?" Duo cast a quick glance and found her undivided attention on him. Not the way he intended their talk to GO... With a small smile, his eyes met the tree again. "This isn't the first time I've been so worried about her." He vaguely answered. "During the war...she got injured as well." His jaw momentarily clenched. "I hurt her. Not intentionally of course. But she was in the hospital for a week before she gave me those puppy dog eyes and I changed her records. After that, the doctor made her stay in a wheelchair until she was healed enough to get some exercise." A touching smile took her face. She could almost picture Duo babying the living daylights out of Hilde. "And you followed the doctor's orders perfectly, right?" He gave an evil grin. "To the letter. I never let her out of the chair. Heck, I even MADE her a wheelchair." He gave a boastful smile. "That what you meant by wanting to make a quick trip to L-2?" She asked, remembering. A brow rose. "Yea... It's solar powered and has a joystick so she didn't have to move her arms very much, along with a few directional buttons." "What happened to her?" She tentatively asked. She knew by the way Duo kept fighting with himself that Hilde must've been pretty hurt. She didn't want to open up old wounds, but was mildly curious, not to mention intrigued at his invention. Duo was a while in answering. "I found out there's a small piece at the bottom of to your sternum that joins together the older you get." A hand moved and vaguely pointed to his rib cage. "We used to play fight a lot. There were a few instances where she dislocated her shoulder or I got cut, but it never got THAT bad... But...when Hilde gets mad, she won't back down unless I lose and she wins. She got me a little riled up and I dislocated her shoulder...and pushed that little piece of her sternum into her lungs. I broke a few of her ribs as well. She's still got that scar, which I'm sure Sally raised a few eyebrows about..." Slowly, feeling sorry for Duo, she leaned against the tree and looked at him. She couldn't help but pity him as she looked at averted eyes. He was fighting an inner demon, guilt and sorrow she knew. One hand almost timidly rose and rested on his shoulder, finally getting his attention. She felt the need to say something, to find words of comfort...but they wouldn't come. Looking into his eyes sent a stab of pain and she almost felt what he did on that night. He didn't say anything either, but took her hand with his and sat up. He didn't say a word, but the need in his eyes was evident that he just couldn't handle something like this. He blamed himself for something that got out of hand, something he should've let go of a long time ago. She knew with Hilde's newest injury brought back all the guilt and shame. Without a word, she shifted closer; drawing him into her arms like a mother would a child. Arms wrapped around her as tightly as Duo could without crushing her. One hand rested in his hair, trying to soothe him by slowly going over the bulk on his head. His face rested on her shoulder, blocking out all light. Pained blue eyes rested on nothing, but she felt like crying for him. Duo didn't deserve all the pain he placed on himself, but he wouldn't get rid of it either. She didn't really know what to do, but felt that this single, simple hug did more for him than any words she could muster would. Duo needed to heal the hole he purposely left open if he was going to EVER be okay again... After what seemed an eternity, the two pulled apart. Duo gave a small, bashful grin and kept his gaze averted. "This wasn't how I pictured things to go." He quietly mused. He met her gaze when she didn't say anything, finding a gentle, curious amusement in her eyes and feature. She minutely nodded, letting him know she expected him to finish explaining himself. "I intended on letting you vent about Heero and I'd listen, not crying on your shoulder about MY life." A hand moved as he wiped away the tears that gathered at the edge of his eyes. She gave a compassionate smile as he did so. "It's okay Duo. I don't mind that you came to me. I'm glad you DID. You need to let go of all that pain. Hilde needs you to be strong and help her when her physical therapy becomes more intense. You know Sally won't play around when it comes to getting her back on her feet." A hand rested over his, lightly squeezing. "If you EVER need to come to me when you feel like this, I'll do my best to put everything aside and be there for you." Violet almost misted over at what she promised. Her life was more hectic with each passing day; she had papers to review, meetings to go to, laws to know, speeches to memorize...and she'd put it all aside if he wanted to talk. Duo gave a touched smile and looked at the grass. Her finger immediately directed his gaze back to hers, not letting him look away from her eyes. "All right Duo?" She gently asked, a smile tipping her lips. Duo gave a teary smile. "You got it Relena." "That's what I WANTED to hear Duo Maxwell." She humorously answered. Violet crinkled into a smile as he hugged her again, knowing their talk bonded them more than they already were. She shared a connection not many had; she knew some of his past. "Um...Relena? Do you mind if I go see how Hilde's doing?" She smiled, knowing he hated to be away from his love longer than absolutely necessary. "You go right ahead Duo. And if she kicks you out again, come back and keep me company." Violet looked down in the middle of his stretch. "You're not coming in too?" She gave a denying shake. "No. I'd like to sit out here a little longer." An evil smile popped up. "Try and milk this for all its worth before I HAVE to go back inside." Duo gave a matching grin and chuckled. "Wish I could say 'I know how you feel Lena', but I'm glad I don't have to!" He quickly darted a few feet away with a laughing yelp when her hand batted at his legs. He laughed and waved before jogging up the lawn to the mansion. Now alone again, but a lot less lonely, she leaned against the tree in her former stance. There was more on her mind than Heero, she suddenly realized. 'I never KNEW. Course...how WOULD I?' She never knew Duo could harbor such an amount of self-misery. She always felt he purposely kept sadness about him, even though he liked to fool people with his smile. A touching grin sprouted. 'I'm surprised he TOLD me. I didn't think things would go the way they did.' One never knew what to EXPECT from Duo, but never in a million years did she expect to see him cry. She didn't even KNOW Duo cried. If anything, she expected him to dodge her question with a playful jest or that trademark grin of his. Her smile widened. 'He looked a lot better than when he sat down.' She mused. 'I was just glad to help.' She knew he only came out to listen, but ended up spilling his heart and deepening their friendship. 'I'm happy he did. He needs to loosen up before Hilde kills him out of anger.' She lightly giggled and looked at the deep blue sky. She was well aware of Hilde's anger, having seen it directed toward Duo during the past month. There were a few times when she didn't blame Hilde for loosing it, but was also touched at Duo's overreacting concern. The braided youth had a good heart and head on his shoulders, it was just too bad he didn't think about what Hilde would do to him when she could WALK. It wasn't too long before she sighed and stood, giving a much needed stretch before reluctantly heading to her study again. 'Back to the life of a politician.' These were the times, during the beautiful days when she was kept inside nearly against her will, that she wished Earth and the colonies would BEHAVE. It wasn't TOO much to ask for that a single race of people, no matter what their age, find SOME way to agree on things in life. That's what life was about; compromise. A wry smile popped up. 'If THAT ever happened, I think I'd die of SHOCK.' She joked, fighting a giggle as she went up the stairs. The urge to also check up on Hilde's well-being was too strong to ignore and she nudged the door open as slowly and quietly as possible. She also knew about Hilde's sleeping problems, having been up in the middle of the night when she and Duo started talking. Mostly it was Hilde who did so, just trying to wear herself out to get some sleep again. As soon as her torso was through, she eyed the scene with an adoring smile. Hilde was indeed still asleep, as was Duo. She figured he slept on the edge of the bed like he did so long ago to keep from waking her, but unable to help being so far away. Otherwise, he would've slept in the makeshift bed she had put up for him. Fighting a chuckle, she also fought a wave of envy and isolation. Her thoughts immediately conjured up emotionless deep blue eyes and unruly brown hair. Her eyes dropped and a hand gripped the doorknob to keep from crying. Duo had it so lucky sometimes; he had Hilde in walking distance. Heck, they were on the same CONTINENT at least. For all she knew, Heero defeated whoever it was he intended on killing and left again. Her throat clogged. She hoped he would come back; she so longed to see him again, even if he was around like he was last time. She wouldn't tell a soul he was in Sanc, if only, in exchange, he would keep her company from time to time. All he had to do was sit in a chair and be in the same room, he didn't even have to say one word...not that he would ANYWAY. A nostalgic smile tipped her lips. She knew Heero Yuy didn't smile or say a word. He commanded a power presence that attracted all he met near him instead. She was that way, so she understood the attraction. It also went deeper than that...she also loved him with all her heart. 'Even though he DID try to kill me a few times...' She lamely joked, not feeling in a joking mood. "Relena?" She jumped and nearly banged her shoulder on the doorway. Her eyes met Duo's, denying her previous observance that he was asleep. He was merely watching Hilde. "Yes Duo?" She whispered back, eyes immediately on Hilde. She didn't want the youth waking up if at all possible. Although she had never been through it, she knew physical therapy was very demanding mentally and physically. Hilde needed all her sleep if she was going to get better. Duo stood with a curious, serious expression as he nearly tiptoed to the door. Without a word, the two left the room to leave the sleeping girl stay asleep. After walking a few paces away from the door, Duo stopped and looked at Relena. "Everything okay?" He softly asked again. She wasn't looking at him and she looked horrible, a lot different than when he last left. He instantly what the problem was and silently pulled her into another hug, their roles switching. "I know you miss him," Duo whispered into her hair, "but you know he's safe. He's HEERO. SELF-DETONATION couldn't kill him; a fall from fifty STORIES couldn't kill him. You just have to know that he's doing this for YOU." She quietly sniffled and pulled back, looking into caring violet and a gentle smile. "He IS?" She dumbly asked, blinking her confusion. That smile widened, a trace of humor found. "Sure he is Lena. Why do you think he WENT?" A finger traced her cheek, also wiping away a tear track in its wake. "Because it's a mission and it threatened peace." "Ahh, but YOU don't know Heero like I do. He's doing this to keep peace. Yea, it's another mission to him, but it's a mission of PEACE. He may be killing the assassin, but he's stopping the mob's tirade. He's inadvertently doing it so that you don't get involved. He doesn't want anything to happen to you Lena and THAT'S why he left." Her jaw clenched as warm feeling enveloped her. A smile appeared through her emotions as she looked at Duo. He could sure make sense when he WANTED to... Her eyes brimmed over as different tears appeared. "When did you get so good at reading people?" She lamely kidded, hugging him again. Duo quietly chuckled and squeezed her. "Trust me; I had a hard time with suicide boy. But once you stare at him long enough, you get to see past his shell." She giggled and pulled away, wiping the tears away. "I needed that Duo, thanks." She muttered after a pause. Duo gently chucked her under the chin, denying her gratitude. "Hey, I don't want thanks for something I wasn't able to do earlier. That's just one out of all that I owe you. I haven't been the best friend the past month, or very attentive. If ANYONE should be thanking anyone, it's ME. You're the one who stayed with me as much as possible during Hilde's coma Relena. I'm basically in your debt." She gave a denying shake. "I only did what ANY friend would do Duo. I kept you company to try and take your mind off of your worry." A small smile appeared. "I'm just sorry I wasn't any more help." "You were there and that's what I needed." A soft smile melted Duo's exterior, eyes shining with mirth. "I think we're BOTH going to keep at it until sundown, so why don't we just drop it while we're both behind." She nodded with a smile. A thumb jerked to the closed doorway behind them. "And I'll let you get to your paperwork and me back to the woman I love, if it's all right with you." She heaved a dramatic sigh, looking put out. "If I must, I must." Duo chuckled and the two stepped back, going different directions again. Even as she sat down to a small stack of laws to read through, she didn't feel as bogged down as she normally did. She knew the conversations with Duo helped more than anything. Knowing full well she should pick up a sheet and get to work, she stared at the open window as thoughts consumed her. She never knew Duo could be so compassionate and understanding, even though he would never be in her situation...not if he could help it. A grin tipped her lips. He was already in Hilde's room, most likely watching her sleep again if she was right. She remembered back to the first time they met on her birthday, when Heero pointed a gun in her face. The Duo Maxwell from then was such a different Duo Maxwell that she saw just minutes ago. He looked so grown up and matures, not just through time itself. Even though fighting aged him, his harrowing experiences with Hilde taught him to grow up. 'Just as ALL of life's lessons do.' Shaking herself, she looked at a document and forced herself to get to work, to get done for the night. There was so much to do and no time to do it. 'Maybe, but all work and no play makes Relena Dorlain a dull girl.' With a quick giggle, she started in. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The night was dark, and it stank. The streets were dotted with litter, a few homeless people sleeping under cardboard boxes or newspapers. He felt a stab of pity for the pathetic souls, knowing that some of them were in the war. He knew because he RECOGNIZED some of them. With a quick shake to rid his mind of everything but the person he was tracking, he walked past the people in the ally. Stopping in the shadows and blending in, he peered out at the night. Nothing moved, but he knew that was just a facsimile of what was going on beneath. The first night he was around, everything hit him full force. He was never in this corner of the world during the war, but he could still feel his roots deep down. He was near his ancestor's hometown. It felt mildly justifiable to be somewhere near that, especially when he didn't know who he was deep down. Deep blue narrowed at his waning thought track. Best to keep on the mission. He knew the assassin was out there, he could almost SENSE them. Being very good at digging up dirt on people, he went to the place where those few were murdered and studied every inch of the place, taking it all in. He developed a small profile on the elusive person, though a face he couldn't describe. He was normally very good at judging people and figuring out the details to a person's movements, but after being here for a few days, he still wasn't able to find whoever. He encountered a lot during his stakeouts, but their moves didn't flow with the fluid energy this assassin possessed. Leaving the shadows, he walked down the main street, feeling as if he was being directed somewhere. He knew the mob's name now; The Blur. He intended on staking out a few of their places to see if he could spot his target. Maybe then, he'd end the assassin's life and the leader, leaving the mob a lot more vulnerable than during the war. Without someone in the chain of command, The Blur would slowly tear apart. Right now, they were cocky, thinking they were invincible. His eyes narrowed. He'd change THAT. After a quick check for anything suspicious, he ducked into the back door of a club, the pounding beat heard outside the walls. The small, live club was a place where The Blur hung out a lot. There were a few other clubs in the city he needed to visit, but right now, he was going to go inside and sit down. Having been on his feet since the sun went down, tracking this mysterious assassin; he was mildly tired, even for HIS training. The streets were merciless and unforgiving, and the people crowded every chance they could get. Eyes immediately scanning the area for The Blur's henchman, he strolled in as if he belonged there. Easily walking through the crowd, he sat at a small, empty booth and plopped down. A waitress came up seconds later, asking what he wanted. With a quick point of the drink menu, he flashed a handmade fake i.d. and was left seconds later. He didn't normally drink, not finding a point in dulling his senses, but wanted to blend in. Even if alcohol made it hard to dull his metabolism. He wasn't twenty-one, but his eyes and stance made him seem older. The current band finished, getting a loud cheer from the milling crowd. After a moment's silence while another band set up, a small glass of rum was set before him. Setting a few credits on the table, he nodded and the waitress left. Picking it up, he took a small drink, eyes momentarily riveted on the stage. The group didn't look oriental by any means, but that apparently didn't matter to the crowd by the amount of immediate cheering they received. With a quick smile and wave to the crowd, the obvious leader of the band turned behind him and nodded to a bass player. An almost catchy tune filled the silence.  
  
Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing It brings me down, but I won't let them  
  
If I seem bleak Well you'd be correct And if I don't speak It's cause I can't disconnect But I won't be burned by the reflection Of the fire in your eyes As you're staring at the sun  
  
He sipped on the rum, ears perked to the lyrics. The rock music wasn't ALL bad... Something in those lyrics hit him. Or maybe it was the alcohol invading his system. The pleasant buzz invaded his veins, mildly ignored as he kept an eye out for his surroundings. Something felt wrong somehow, but he couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away There's more to living than only surviving Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying  
  
Though you hear me I don't think that you relate My will is something That you can't confiscate So forgive me, but I won't be frustrated By destruction in your eyes As you're staring at the sun  
  
A hand tightened on the end of his gun. Somehow, the lyrics were pretty correct. His eyes narrowed through the loud music and drowned out cheering. Staying so long, in such a public spot, was a bad idea. He should've stayed in the shadows, where he belonged. The whole situation was getting unsettling. The glass of rum paused just before his lips. He slowly lowered it and mildly glared at it, as if the strong alcohol was the root of his problems. Feeling he went too far to blend in, the shot glass was nearly slammed down on the table, almost breaking it and the wood. The next club he went to, it was the shadows for him. No matter how hard he tried to be remotely normal, it just didn't work. Dark eyes looked around in the low lighting, a flashing strobe agitating his low patience. That same, uneasy feeling returned, as if warning him. Unconsciously, his hand tightened even farther on the gun, eyes scanning what he could.  
  
When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away There's more to living than only surviving Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying  
  
His attention was suddenly drawn to a side spot in the crowd. When a few bodies moved out of the way there stood a girl...staring directly at HIM. He matched her gaze, not wavering and immediately knew. He knew one reason he was unable to see her was the entirely black outfit she wore. The emotionless gaze also tipped him off. When she took a step into the crowd, he quickly stood and pointed his gun. She gave a small smile and continued to stare, seemingly unafraid of her own death. His eyes narrowed, already locked on her head. One quick pull of the trigger was what it'd take. One bullet right through the eyes and she'd be out of his hair, and Relena's. Blue flashed in his head and his resolve tightened. He was doing this for her so she didn't have to stay up late nights and worry. He was trying to make her life easier by making it simpler.  
  
Though you hear me I don't think that you relate My will is something That you can't confiscate So forgive me, but I won't be frustrated By destruction in your eyes As you're staring at the sun  
  
In the span of a second, someone walked in front of the statue-like girl...and she vanished. His eyes minutely widened before masking again, the gun quickly pulling back. Where'd she GO? He stood and hurried from the booth, eyes scanning the area. A small part amongst the bodies gave him her location, especially when someone moved. He hurried afterwards, hastily weaving around people, eyes still locked on all black.  
  
Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing It brings me down, but I won't let them  
  
She was it...she HAD to be. He hurried after her at almost breakneck speed, wondering how she could run so fast. He had to actually hurry to keep up with her. He was used to extreme weather, could take bullets without blinking, withstand pain of gross amounts, stamina and speed were above average...yet he had to use some of that just to keep up with her. 'How can she be so fast??' He furiously wondered; bangs swishing around his eyes. Cobalt blue narrowed as he sped up. She was going for an exit door and her escape; there was no way he was going to let her leave.  
  
If I seem bleak Well you'd be correct And if I don't speak It's cause I can't disconnect But I won't be burned by the reflection Of the fire in your eyes As you're staring at the sun  
  
Even with his speed, she managed to get through the door before he could draw the unused gun. Remembering it, he quickly fired, leaving a hole in the exit door, right where her head would've been. His eyes widened longer than last time, mouth mildly gaping open. She dodged it...how could she DODGE that?! He pushed through the door and looked around with determination, scanning the darkness, every nook and cranny. She disappeared again! Fighting a growl and the urge to hurt something, he took off to the front of the club and scan there. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ From on top of the pounding club, a pair of onyx eyes looked down on the ally, a small amused smile on thick lips. Those black, Chinese eyes followed him as he agitatedly looked around and ran to the front of the club. Strong arms absently crossed over a muscular chest. He wasn't even CLOSE to catching up, or finding the owner to those eyes. He wasn't even looking in the right direction. With a small smirk, onyx turned away from and blended into the darkness with ease. 


	5. Chapter 5

Crouching in the darkness amidst long ago memorized alleyways and buildings, dark eyes peeked through the ceiling window to a loud club. Numerous bodies danced around the floor, the remainder getting sloshed at the bar. Men and women alike stopped to others and propositioned themselves for a living. All in all, it was another normal night.

He felt the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust. This would NEVER have happened if The Blur was defeated and Relena was able to keep a tight reign on peace. There were always the stragglers that thought they could control the world.

His eyes narrowed at the mention of his reason for being in Shanghai. He lurked around the area for two full months now, gathering information and trying to find out exactly who this female assassin was. It was a tedious job, but one he meticulously did.

A small movement inside one of the high up private rooms caught his attention. Just what he wanted to see. He KNEW the main boss was in town, though he had yet to learn his name. Whenever the Chinese man entered the room, the guards surrounded him and covered his mouth, making it impossible for him to read their lips.

As expected, the small group went for the main door and he quickly stood. He knew every inch of this club and where they'd go next. It was one of his plans during his time here. Having kept watch for a solid week of the main man's entrances helped.

He jogged across the top of the building, nearly sliding on the gravel in his haste to stop. The top held quite a few ceiling windows, sometimes opened at nights to let the heat out. He wanted to get to the next one before the others to get an opportunity to see what they were saying. Maybe learn their next plan and how to thwart it.

He didn't have to wait long. Eyes jumping around as they took turns, he learned that they had another murder planned. This time to a smaller, rival gang in the city. The girl was to wipe out the entire lot, making it easier to recruit others. She would also take out their enemies, making the spoils in the city easier for them to take.

His eyes minutely widened at such a feat. He knew of this other gang, having gotten a little information from them, in his OWN way of course. There were at least four-dozen of them, the last time he checked. They were always finding more muscle to add to the lot.

He knew where their stash of weapons were and looted a small amount for his own purposes...not enough to be noticed, but he figured half a crate wouldn't be noticed. They held over three dozen crates of machine and normal guns for their leisure.

If that slip of a girl he kept seeing was the only one to infiltrate and kill over forty men and women, then she really was the assassin he sought out. He had his doubts, not thinking someone not even reaching his shoulder could kill someone with her bare hands. He had to keep an eye on her, follow her if need be. Maybe then, when she was busy, he could put a bullet between her eyes and be done.

He was getting tired of the lower parts of Shanghai, tired of the filth and crime. It disgusted him to know that after the entire war, it still existed. Hadn't people had enough with violence and pestilence? It seemed maybe The Blur should've been in the war, seen first hand what they were trying to accomplish. Maybe they wouldn't be so happy to start another...

He was thrown from his thoughts when a different kind of movement occurred. The girl entered the room...and was looking at HIM. Even though their distance was enough for him to blend in with the black night sky, he was sure her eyes rested on him. Mentally cursing his sloppiness, he ducked from the window and started for the edge of the roof.

How did she SPOT him?? How could he've been so CARELESS? It went against his entire training to be so stupid and shoddy. It was those brainless emotions he wanted to learn about, try and feel now that he could, that got in the way. He needed to banish all feeling and thought if he was going to get his edge back. It might just keep him ALIVE.

After reaching the edging, he pushed off the brick edge and jumped to the next building, not even hesitating. What greeted him on the other side was just another realization that he had to banish all emotion and thought even more so than a minute before. With that was a mental curse.

She stood before him, casually standing among the roof as if she were waiting. He skidded to a stop about a dozen feet before her, openly aghast. How could she get to the next roof in only a MINUTE?! It wasn't possible! Not even HE could get such a feat done, even though the space between the buildings was a good ten-foot across.

Immediately tensing for the unexpected, his stance widened, open hands hovering over his legs. He should go for his gun; he would NEVER get a better chance to end things. After disposing of their main weapon, The Blur would be a lot more vulnerable. He could go in and take them all out a lot easier.

"Who are you?" He demanded. She continued to stare, as though she hadn't heard. After a brief pause, her head idly cocked to one side, as if she didn't understand. His eyes narrowed. "I said, who ARE you?" He irately repeated.

He didn't have TIME to play games with her. He just wanted to be done with this lengthy mission, to get back to finding his real self, and a real life, again.

After another lengthy stretch of silence, his hand unconsciously twitched, longing to grab one of the stolen guns and use it. Eyes locked together, he noticed a barely discernable narrowing of black. He wondered what was going through her head, why she did every facial expression and movement. She stood nearly still as a statue, the night breeze not bothering her, as it didn't bother him.

A sudden thought struck him. He wondered if she was in the war, ever fought in it. Her gross amount of discipline, training, and silent ways reminded him a lot of himself.

Had doctor J somehow trained more than one soldier? It was highly doubtful, since he had seen no one else in the area at the time. But here she was; a female carbon copy of his old soldier ways in the beginning of the war. Well...not EXACTLY the same...she held a more dangerous air, even without a weapon, and looked more at ease out in the open than he did.

Shaking himself of that thought, trying to bring him back to the present, he decided to get it over with. He was tired of thinking and wondering, and mostly tired of watching and waiting. He hated waiting; striking was his best card.

In the blink of an eye, his hand gripped the gun in the small of his back. His eyes narrowed when she didn't even flinch. She was a fool then, but a soon to be DEAD fool. "Say goodbye." He muttered.

The silencer on the gun went off, and then she finally moved. Before he could even blink, her head jerked to one side and the bullet lodged itself somewhere in the night sky the next building over.

Surprise and anger boiling together, he let anger override the marvelous feat and fired again and again. Her body moved in a blur, effectively dodging every bullet right in front of his eyes.

In a split second, he took in her body again, noticing how well the sleek black outfit managed to hide a lot of her figure. She looked extremely slim, but after a more detailed look, he could see muscles on the side of her waist as they bunched together. The black nylon covered her legs and effectively blended them in with the dark, masking the developed status underneath.

She just played the innocent looking girl, but there was a deadly gleam in her eyes that said she ENJOYED dodging bullets. As if she did it more than enough in her lifetime.

After the clip expired, he went to load again, but she rushed him. With no time to think, only going on faithful, trusting instinct, he threw the gun to one side and barely missed a killing palm strike in his nose. His moves were strictly defense, only able to dodge the barrage of techniques she kept throwing.

He was more knowledgeable of weaponry than marital arts; it wasn't exactly his forte. Even though he was trained and knew a lot, it wasn't his style of combat. He barely had time to think or wonder at her speed. She basically matched him in every aspect. When he went to throw a punch to her face, she dodged it before it was even a foot to her.

He took more to the offensive, throwing close range punches or knee strikes to her, all dodged. What WAS she?! She couldn't be human, even though she LOOKED it. There was a small, almost gleeful smile on her face that told him she was ENJOYING this! But WHY? Sure she was an assassin, as he somewhat was, but why would someone who killed for a living LIKE it? After a while, the thrill was gone and left with only the sad realization of the ugly truth.

They went on for what seemed an eternity till his well-trained endurance start to fade. They couldn't have battled for maybe twenty minutes, but she was wearing him out. How? WHY?? This never happened to him before, not in ANY battle with the Alliance, OR Oz. What type of training was she involved in to make her equal if not, god forbid, superior to HIM??

Thinking she might BEAT him sparked a small twinge of fear. If she was better, then there was no other way to fight except silence and stealth...which she ALSO held in her favor. She was able to get to the roof without him hearing her combat boots crunch on the gravel; a very hard task.

There was no way to beat The Blur. Truly, they held a very dangerous weapon in their hands. A weapon, he sadly knew, he couldn't beat in martial arts alone. She topped him, he begrudgingly admitted.

He was forced to wait for an opening, sweat dripping into his eyes, what managed to stay on in the wild dodging he did. He read her moves and was soon able to figure them out, able to get an opening.

During a hook punch, he landed an elbow to her chest, throwing her off balance enough to jump behind her and take off. His mind whirled as he heard near silent footsteps pursue. She matched his fast step, but skidded to a quiet stop when he jumped for the next building.

Landing safely on the other side, he rolled on the rooftop, knowing his skin would be bruised under the short-sleeved shirt tomorrow. Quickly getting to his feet, he ran to the edge of the building, partially confident the well-trained assassin wouldn't take such risks with her own life. She seemed an amenable fighter, but she followed orders. He, on the other hand, didn't care if he lived or died. He could be reckless with his own life.

His eyes narrowed on the roof. She was gone...AGAIN! HOW DID SHE DO IT!? He gripped on the high edge, feeling he was going to tear brick and mortar apart. How kept running through his mind. He had to know her secret. He hastily looked below, keen eyes scanning the alleyway for her. She must've jumped, that had to be it. There was no other explanation. He would've heard her running on the gravel to get to the door. But even then, he wasn't on the ground for more than twenty seconds! She couldn't be through it by then!

In the darkness, he didn't see her black outfit. She disappeared, as if a ghost. But that wasn't possible. Not a ghost. What happened only seconds ago was DEFINITELY flesh and bone. He had NOT been hallucinating, he told himself. The chill wind blew again, ruffling long bangs, gaining his attention to the situation at hand. Jumping from the roof without hesitation, he easily landed from the few story fall and quietly walked toward the exit.

His mind went back to the fight, replaying every attack, every detail of her face. She was completely calm and non-expressional, save for the small smile. Now a few blocks away, he looked into the black sky, wondering what she was thinking about. Her face was totally neutral until he thought about grabbing the gun, when his hand twitched. Did she suspect he'd draw it? Shoot her? Was she some sort of psychic?

He quickly shook the thought from his head. There was no such thing. Yet, here was a deceptively frail-looking girl who could dodge bullets and take on the perfect soldier, and WIN. His teeth mildly clenched together.

Whoever she was, WHATEVER she was, their next meeting wouldn't be the same outcome. He would study her moves, go back and adapt her techniques to his own, and BEAT her. There had to be a WAY! If there WASN'T, god help him, AND the world!

~*~*~

"Come on Hilde, you can DO it babe."

"I...CAN'T Duo. It...hurts to much." Hilde almost mewled, tears falling from squeezed eyes.

"Yes you CAN Hilde, open your eyes and CONCENTRATE."

Doing as Sally requested, Hilde opened pain riddled eyes and gripped the handlebars of the double metal beams and took an almost reluctant step away from her wheelchair.

"You DID it Hilde!" Duo gushed, beaming with pride. Duo's arms twitched on either side of her waist, ready to catch her if her unused legs gave out. "Now, give me another step babe."

Hilde almost glared, scowling. "Isn't one ENOUGH for today?" She spat out.

"Hilde, you've only TAKEN one step." Sally pointed out. "My goal today is for you to take at least five."

"FIVE??" Hilde weakly cried out, casting a beseeching glance at Sally. "Can't I leave it at three and call it a day?"

"Honestly Hilde, you pull this same routine every day. Three steps was LAST week. Just do this for all of us and then you can sit back down." She compromised.

"Easy for YOU to say Relena," Hilde bit out, "YOU'RE not DOING the physical therapy!"

She sighed and leaned away from the wall in Hilde's room. After a full month, she was ready to go back to her normal scheduled meetings. But, wanting to be there as Duo was, coaching Hilde on, she wanted to be there as well, to show support.

It'd been two months since physical therapy first began. Hilde started with half-pound weights on her wrists, Sally wanting the frail girl to build her arms up to eventually support her weight. Now, she was able to wheel herself around the entire floor, Duo at her heels of course.

"I don't mean to snap, but you need to understand that Sally isn't trying to HURT you Hilde."

"Could've fooled ME." Hilde grit out, hands keeping a tight reign on the adjacent metal bars. Her head bowed, eyes on her feet. They were mildly swollen from being used and given almost no time to rest. Sally's therapy was almost cruel as it was painful.

"Sally is doing this to HELP you Hilde." She cajoled. "How do you expect to get back to full health if you don't PRACTICE?"

"Yea babe. Ever hear of that old rule? 'No pain, no gain'." Duo cheekily added. Violet remained on his beloved.

Hilde glared at Duo, but the grin never dropped. "And easy for YOU to say Duo. I'd like YOU to do this!"

"I CAN Hilde, and that's the whole POINT of this exercise." Duo answered, voice suddenly serious. In the blink of an eye, the smile, along with any other happy expression, was swiped from his face. "I KNOW you don't like being an invalid. Cripes, I knew you didn't when you weren't this badly damaged the LAST time. But if you don't TRY, nothing will ever COME from hard work."

Her eyes widened as Hilde's head slowly lowered with a chastised look. She didn't figure Duo would reprimand Hilde for not wanting to move. It was only reasonable that she was in pain and NOT want to move. NO one wanted to endure pain, unless they were Heero!

From what she saw, she figured Duo'd patronize her, or joke her into moving. But his gaze still held that serious glare, even as Hilde looked into his eyes, determination in hers. With a sheepish nod, she looked at the ground, grit her teeth, and moved her right leg.

"That's it Hilde," Duo softly coached, "slow and steady. Deep, even breaths." Duo basically took over for Sally, though the woman was on the other side of them to help if needed.

She stood next to Sally on the opposite end of Hilde's wheelchair, ready to help if need be. She eyed the pair, Duo low crouching, arms ready to catch Hilde if need be; Hilde gripping the handlebars tight enough to keep her stationed and prevent movement, face scrunched against the pain.

Duo took a few more steps back to allow Hilde's snail pace to continue, which it did in full. She took five full steps and collapsed in Duo's awaiting arms.

"You DID IT!" Duo congratulated, hugging her to him. She could see the joy overflowing his face, even though violet was closed. That smile of his lit up the room.

"Yea..." Hilde replied, voice muffled by Duo's shirt. Her arms almost weakly gripped his, pulling her up to look him in the eyes. "Mind if I sit down now? My legs are killing me."

Duo quickly complied and gently laid her back down on the cushioned chair. "I KNEW you could do it." He lowly answered, face close to his beloved. He leaned down and gently kissed her.

Envy flowed through her. Even when she was supposed to be supportive and happy that Hilde was progressing, even though she argued over it, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Her eyes lowered to the floor.

She wished Heero were here. She hadn't heard from him in what seemed like forever, and it almost felt like he was never AT Sanc. She forced a sigh to keep hidden. What was he up to? Was he still in Shanghai? If Duo kept in contact with Heero, she didn't know about it.

Pasting a quick smile on, she lightly coughed to gain their attention. "Now that you're done Hilde, I should be going and get to work."

Hilde gave her a quick smile. "Hey, it's no problem Relena. Thanks for staying around."

She gave a genuine smile, knowing that in the end, it was better she DID stay around. She didn't want to miss any of this, any single moment. Having Hilde learn to walk again was like watching a baby take its first steps for the first time.

It was a joyous time, though painful for her friend, and she could honestly say that just staying in the room and watching was more productive than going to any council meeting. Meetings could wait. She would ALWAYS have meetings to go to and talk about something that had to do with the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Hilde would only recover from a wound like this once, so she prayed, and needed her friends to coach her on. She knew that Hilde regretted the exercise, but still knew it was good for her in the long run.

With a quick, soft pat on the raven-haired girl's shoulders, she briefly locked eyes. "I only wish there was more I could do." She quietly answered, feeling a little forlorn and mildly depressed. She had done so little; Hilde was the REAL hero. She was the war hero, the one that turned the tides in their favor. What did SHE do? Be a politician and splay fancy words in the hope that another greedy politician would be a kinder one.

With eyes locked on the floor, she walked out, heading down the hall. She didn't mean to think this way, but there were times when trying to convince the public through speeches and have them adopt her ways didn't seem like such a productive idea. People were prone to thinking whatever they WANTED, trying to shove ideas and beliefs into their heads would just make them angry and then they'd lash out. That's why the colonies revolted in the FIRST place...

With a sigh, she looked out at the passing windows, heading to her room to change. 'Sometimes I think everything I do and say will end up being nothing in the end.'

She pulled out the pale pink business suit, knowing it made her look older. She needed older; there was no one remotely AROUND her age. Sometimes, she felt like a kid amongst adults, even though, technically, she WAS. It was just her ideals and beliefs that aged her, giving her that wise spark in her blue eyes.

Oh, but she longed to be a kid again, with only the worries that Duo and Hilde had. They just had to get over the war, while hers was just starting. She knew that wasn't fair in the least, but it was true. They ended it, and she would continue it. Her eyes slowly closed as she buttoned the blouse. 'This is my legacy. To change the minds of millions of people. To make them see my point.'

After leaving her room, she waited for the car to take her to wherever her next busy schedule started at. These were the days she wished would vanish and all she had to worry about was school again. Her eyes dropped to the carpet, arms unconsciously folding over her chest.

When had life gotten so turned around? The war had a LOT to do with it she knew. Then the death of her father, knowing the Gundam Pilots, and Noin... Her head shook with an amused smile. Good old Lucrezia Noin.

She looked down the hallway, knowing her royal guard would be joining her soon. She accompanied her to meetings, waiting outside the door to make sure she was safe. Her smile widened. She wouldn't have it any other way. Just knowing a friend was nearby was enough to help her get through the day.

After a few more minutes of staring out the grand windows in the sitting room, she heard footsteps. "Ready to go Miss Relena?" Noin softly called, stopping in the open doorway.

With a silent nod, she gracefully stood and followed her elder friend to the main doors. She quickly glanced up the wide stairs, in the general vicinity of her friends before walking through the door Noin held for her.

It was so good to have her friends around; it filled up the big empty palace, even more so than when she taught. Then, it was just a courtesy to teach others. Now, the place was alive and filled with warmth from that pair's teasing and laughter. Her lips tilted, banishing a little bit of melancholy.

She could ALWAYS count on Duo and Hilde to make her laugh and keep her entertained with their antics. Part of the time, she longed to have what they did, especially when they were open about their relationship. Being around them so often allowed her to see held hands, stolen kisses, Duo holding Hilde's body against his own...

Sliding into the plush seat, she quietly sat in continuing thought as Noin shut the side door and the fancy car drove off. 'Off to another meeting.'

Her head rested on a hand as she stared at the passing forestry on her way to 'work'. If one could call what she did work. She would call it tedious and LONG. 'But SOMEBODY'S gotta do it.' She tiredly figured. And who better than Relena Dorlain Peacecraft?

~*~*~

He paced the small space, what could ALMOST be called a living room, in utter agitation. He knew she didn't follow him back; he made sure of that. Darting through alleyways, though not hindering his run; doubling back; even throwing cautious, subtle glances over his shoulder. He hadn't seen her since she disappeared on him not too long ago.

The night wore on slowly, but it wasn't going fast enough for him. He wanted the next day to commence, so he could do more looking. He sighed. MORE looking...would it ever END? This was driving him insane. He didn't WANT to end up spending two full months in Shanghai. He wasn't a watcher; he was a point and shoot, follow through task person. All this idle time was SERIOUSLY making him stir-crazy.

He had enough information of The Blur's whereabouts to take out the assassin, as he planned, but he already TRIED that once. Doing it the easy way wasn't going to happen. He doubted even sniper fire would hit her!

Still pacing the small confined space, his eyes remained locked on the invisible circle. There HAD to be a way to defeat her, to beat someone so seemingly unbeatable. He stopped and looked out the nearest barred window. Of COURSE she could be beaten! Where there was a will there was a way! His eyes narrowed. Now who TOLD him that?

He continued pacing again on a different subject, one that was more confusing than the previous he was trying to sort out. Relena did, though not to his face. He heard her say it during her teachings when he and Quatre were at the Sanc Kingdom.

He gave an almost quiet, wistful sigh, still thinking of her. Ahh...Relena, the source of his HEADACHES. Headaches he got over trying to analyze what she meant to him in all this spare time he had in Shanghai. Going to stop the assassin was almost cut and dry, even WITHOUT the reasons behind it. Thinking of Relena, knowing he SHOULDN'T and did anyway, wasn't helping.

This whole drawn out ordeal was a mission, a blessed mission. Though, to his odd state of mind, he took it with a little bit of regret. Why WAS that?

"Because I don't want to fight anymore." He whispered, suddenly feeling older than just fifteen. The heels of his hands dug into his eyes, feeling tired. When WAS the last time he slept? He was trained to go on very little, only catnapping when necessary to keep alert and sharp before a move. So why did he all of a sudden feel the urge to say to hell with the world and sleep for a few straight weeks?

Because he was no longer the perfect soldier. The reason of his headaches wormed her way inside his heart, unbeknownst to him, and made a nice little niche for her to keep. And he didn't mind one bit.

The heels dug in harder, till he was on the verge of physical pain. He didn't mind, in fact, he welcomed it. Anything to distract his wayward mind. What was WRONG with him?? He NEVER thought so much in his entire life!

Quickly feeling that soldier side of him flare, his hands swiftly dropped and he returned to pacing, forcing himself to think of more important matters. Thinking of Relena in such a major time of crisis wasn't going to solve anything any quicker.

He didn't know how long he paced, but answers didn't come in any great magnitude. There was very little he could do, besides...ask for help. He almost shuddered. To even THINK of those three very simple words was beyond him. Not him, not the perfect soldier. Him? Ask for HELP?

Fingers went to his head, massaging his temple. What OTHER choice did he have? If this slip of a girl could dodge bullets, then his entire military training was for naught. He couldn't do a THING against her. He had to get help somehow...

His fists clenched. The idea was so repulsive, but no other given idea or opportunity presented itself. As much as he loathed the idea, and the PERSON he would have to contact, there was nothing else he could do. Lord knows he TRIED!

But how to get in contact? And how to do so in such a discrete manner than no one knew about it? That answer was perhaps the easiest he'd come by this entire night. A radio frequency sent to his current living address, though when he'd get it would be a mystery. All he could do was send it and hope that there would be a chance to establish contact.

He looked to the kitchen counters, his closed laptop lying in wait. His precious computer, the main thing he kept that was his only connection to the war. Even though an inanimate object, it still held great sentimental value. He basically built it before the war started. He knew it like the back of his hand. Doctor J said it would come in handy and it would be something safe to communicate over. If ANYTHING happened to his baby, he would know about it.

With a slight regrettable sigh, he walked to the kitchen and turned the small object on. He knew phone frequencies would be the main way to go. He didn't know of any computers in the Sanc area, not where he had been at least. Best to leave an audio frequency message and continue his mission until he could get a return. Maybe by then, he would have a way to beat this killing machine.

~*~*~

The meeting was basically a disaster. She couldn't concentrate and when she DID, it wasn't on anything they hadn't discussed earlier. 'All these meetings are good for is wasting my time.' She drearily thought. If it was up to her, action would've already been taken. But she knew that mildly stalling over the Shanghai dispute was a GOOD thing. By the time Heero finished his mission, she wouldn't have to keep the debate up.

Her lips quirked. Getting everyone going wasn't that HARD. It was like they WANTED an excuse to keep arguing so they didn't have to do something. She gave a quiet sigh and quietly tapped her pen on the small pad. 'I DO so hope that isn't going to be a trend...' If all politicians wanted was to sit in their comfy conferences and talk while the world went on without them, than she wanted to quit right now.

With a quiet chuckle, she leaned back in the leather chair and picked the pad up, eyes going over the words. She meant to get some more work done, hopefully be ahead if possible. There was still so much to learn, she just didn't have the time.

Fingers rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. She had to be up at seven again for Hilde's therapy, she KNEW that. But here she sat in the dark, a single desk lamp on, which didn't help her eyes, trying to work. She gave a small, wry smile.

Thinking of Shanghai, especially when that's where Heero was, didn't do much for her work ethic. Where work eluded her, creativity reared its ugly head. How's and why's were lost, but she went with the rare instinct and jotted down the first words that came to mind.

They were about Heero of course, of her love for him. She dropped the pad and leaned back in the chair, head tilted way back, eyes blankly staring at the ceiling. God, was she THAT pathetic that she loved something she would probably never HAVE? If Heero loved her, and that was a VERY big if, getting him to stay around would be worse than any meeting she had to go to.

He didn't like staying in one place; it was the soldier urge in him to move around to the next mission. If he accepted a minutely normal life, what would she do then? Wanting something was so common for her. It was the WANT that attracted her, since Heero avoided her at every turn. Even though she was a rich daddy's girl and could buy anything she wanted in the past, the old saying held true. Love didn't buy money, and she didn't know how long her patience would hold up in waiting for him.

Her head shook. Best not to think about it, not THIS late. Thinking of Heero and trying to understand him was like trying to figure out the meaning of life. It just didn't happen. Looking back to the discarded pad, she picked it up again. 

_In times gone by I think of you_

_Back in the day when love was true_

_During those nights we held each other close_

_Long ago memories I cherish the most_

_~*~_

_Where are you now I wonder?_

_Off on another mission, another blunder?_

_Don't you know I'll always be here?_

_Waiting for your strong arms to hold me dear_

_~*~_

_Come back to me and share a kiss_

_Your strong presence is greatly missed_

_What do you feel when you see me?_

_Is there anything in your heart that begs to be freed?_

_~*~_

_If I'm lucky you'll pass me by_

_And I'll shout out my love, I won't hold it inside_

It wasn't an ugly Frankenstein; it wasn't a pathetic attempt at a love poem... Her brow rose in minute amaze. ...It was actually DECENT. Though she couldn't remember a time when they ever held each other in the night, she knew she had enough dreams of that for a lifetime.

A small, depressed smile tipped her lips. A lot of it was true. If she ever saw Heero again, she wouldn't hesitate to tell him she loved him. The only problem was, if he would run again and leave her alone, as he did so many times in the past.

During the war, it was always excusable; he had missions that were more important than she was. She KNEW that and tried her hardest to keep it in her mind. But now, the war was over; he HAD no excuse. 'Except FEAR.' She reasoned, tearing the sheet out. She went to crumple it, but stopped. Why NOT keep it? She RARELY wrote poetry, since there was never TIME to. What was the harm in keeping it? 'It can fit a nice little niche in my journal.'

As if realizing she wasn't getting a thing done, along with the late hour, she gave a large yawn and sleepily blinked. It was DEFINITELY time to turn in. She almost stumbled to her feet and leaned against the desk. The question was, whether or not she could make it to her room. She quietly chuckled and started for the door, shutting the lamp off on her way out.


	6. Chapter 6

It was too early in the morning for anyone to be up just yet. Any of the residents that is. That suited the servants and cleaners just fine. They scrubbed what was possible, dusting and the like, to make the house as spotless as probable for their gracious hostess until everyone woke.

Working for Relena Peacecraft had its perks. She was friendly, not over-demanding, the hours were nice, and she paid well. And in turn, each would try to make it their personal mission to see that things were taken care of in the quickest and most efficient time.

In one of the main halls, one such maid moved around doing her dusting. She paused for a brief second, head off-handedly tilted to one side with a curious expression on her face. After a quick, dismissive shrug, she went back to work.

Not even ten seconds later, she resumed the same curious, confused look. This time she didn't shrug, but slowly lowered her dusting wand with perked ears. It didn't take long to hear the suspicious, almost beeping noise again. It was a quick, five-second routine, and also interrupted her work. And being unable to continue due to the annoyance, she did what any curious human being did...followed the source.

Shoes softly clomped on the hardwood hallway as she nearly tiptoed in her search. The beeping was getting louder, a good sign that she was getting nearer. The wand remained in her hand, though it dragged in the air as her eyes remained straight ahead, ears constantly listening for the sound.

After about two more minutes of slowly ambling down the hall and into one of Relena's 'offices', she found the culprit. The vid phone on a dark oak desk flashed a light in time with the beeping noise she followed. Someone left a message, sometime when everyone was asleep no doubt.

Lips pressed together in split indecision, she stared at the phone. It would be a good idea to let one of the sleepers awake and answer it... But if it wasn't anything major, then she could delete it and save everyone the annoyance of having to listen to that sound.

When it beeped again, she strode over and pulled up the message. Instead of an expected human face showing up on the screen, it was plain bold words. Nothing major, just two lines. A brow immediately furrowed. "Urgent...DM. DM?"

What was this? Who was DM? Not able to figure it out, she quickly saved the message, saving the puzzle. Shutting the vid phone off, leaving the message to blink again, she left the room. This was an oddity she never dealt with in her entire time at the mansion.

She wouldn't handle it, someone ELSE would. Her eyes went to the wristwatch on her hand. But he wouldn't be up for a little while yet and she didn't want to disturb him for this. With a small shrug, she went back to the spot she left.

~*~*~

A little later in the kitchen with the chef during idle, morning talk, Pagan was approached. A young, short girl stopped in front of him and fiddled with the dusting wand in her hand. With a kind, disarming smile, he looked her way. "Can I help you miss?"

"Mr. Pagan...there's something I think you should see." She softly answered, timidly meeting his eyes.

His mustache twitched in confusion and small worry. "Is something wrong?" He wondered, taking a few steps to her.

"Oh! No. There's...well, um...there's some sort of odd message on the vid machine I found earlier."

"Will you show me?"

She promptly led him from the kitchen and to Relena's study, not thinking there could be any other phones that held the message. Even though there were plenty of phones on this floor, and a good more in the mansion, she wondered if this was Miss Peacecraft's private number. The thought didn't occur to her till just now, but this was out of her hands, so she didn't need to stress herself much. "I pulled up the message, but there was no face." She explained, letting the elder man take over.

He stopped in front of Relena's desk and expertly pulled up the same message. The red light hadn't shut off, and he was glad she had the insight to keep whatever it was. He watched as the same words flash on the screen and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Is this what you saw?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the bold words.

"Exactly sir."

He gave a thoughtful hum and tried to figure out who DM was. Was this message for Miss Relena? The screen suddenly went blank and he startled. Was THAT the message? It was very cryptic...

Sounds suddenly cut through the silence, sounds of a telephone number being pressed. It was all the same note, but went in some odd pattern. They both listened, utterly baffled at what this meant.

Pagan leaned on the desk and listened to the entire thing, mind buzzing. This sounded extremely familiar, this odd code he was listening to. What did it have to do with the earlier message?

Mere seconds before the code stopped, he saved the message. He didn't understand it, so there was no point in letting it drag out anymore. This was most important if whoever sent it put it in the form of a secret language. Being in the war taught him that.

He ran the two letters in his head and tried to figure out what they stood for. What was DM? If he could figure out the systematic noise, he might be able to get it to whomever it was sent to. He didn't know if Miss Relena was meant to see this, since she would most likely be as puzzled as he was.

With a quick shake to clear his mind, he closed the vid phone down and sent the servant back to her duties. There was still much to do before Miss Relena woke up. He slowly left the office and went back to the kitchen, stuck in his thoughts. The message tickled something akin to faint recognition in his mind, the musical and the words. DM... It DID sound familiar...

As soon as it hit, he could've slapped himself. Of COURSE! DM! The complexity of the message! It had to've been something for Duo Maxwell. He pulled back the sleeve to his jacket and checked the time. It was still too early for young Maxwell to be up...but this was very important to risk letting him sleep in any longer.

Mind made up, his footsteps made an about-face from his trip and went for the stairs to the sleeping 'area'. He knew Hilde's room held a vid phone, mostly since Duo didn't want to leave her side. There were plenty of connectors for the phones and he had one moved in there for the youth.

Stopping just before the closed door, Pagan checked the wristwatch again. His lips pressed together. It was ONLY a little after seven... He knew everyone was given strict instructions to keep the noise down in Miss Schebeiker's area. They were all aware of her problems over the past few months and did their best to allow her to sleep. But if this was something that had to do with Duo, he knew that waking the youth was the best in the end. This message was important BECAUSE of its secrecy.

Indecision coming to an end, he softly knocked.

~*~*~

Pulling a tousled head up from its buried, suffocation-possibility position, Duo immediately squinted in the morning light. "Somebody needs to pull those shades tighter at night or paint the WINDOWS black." He darkly muttered, entirely annoyed at being woken up.

The attitude softened a little as violet looked at the small ball curled into his front. A tender smile flitted across his face, and left as soon as another knock sounded. If whoever that was woke Hilde up, they were dead!

Slowly detangling arms from the small body, Duo quickly got from the bed and rushed to the door to halt the damn knocking. As soon as it swung open, not bothering to hide his annoyance, he glared at Pagan. "Pagan!" He hissed, gripping the doorknob. "You KNOW not to knock and wake Hilde up!"

"I know young Maxwell. I apologize, but this can't wait."

A brow furrowed, some of the anger immediately forgotten. "WHAT can't wait?"

"There is a message one of the staff found earlier this morning and it is MOST interesting."

Interest peaked, Duo forgot all about the rules regarding Hilde. "Why're you coming to ME then? I'm sure it's something for Relena-"

Pagan's head shook, stopping his tirade. "This was meant solely for you. I advice you to look at it now before any more time passes."

Duo's shoulders relaxed as the worry of waking Hilde left. This was totally unexpected, but also intriguing. What was so important it couldn't wait until eight...his ORIGINAL time to get up?

With a quick glance at his love to make sure she was still asleep, he let go of the door. "Okay...I'll follow you then." After a quick check, figuring boxers and t-shirt would suffice and be decent enough, he quietly closed the bedroom door.

The two padded to Relena's office once again and Pagan pulled the message up. He stopped next to the elder man and stared, wondering who wanted to talk to HIM. As soon as the words flashed on the screen, recognition sent warning bells in Duo's head and he leaned over the desk.

The words were a bold, plain black...utterly boring, and secretive. He knew one person like that and it was a major shock to know he was contacting Duo NOW. He knew Heero could contact him ANY time he needed help, but it was almost inconceivable that the perfect soldier needed HIS help. But being Heero's good friend and never being one to turn him away, especially on something of such importance as far as Relena was concerned, Duo listened to the message of that same repetitive pattern. His brow furrowed. Leave it to Heero to make everything so hard to figure out.

After it finished, Pagan saved the message. "Do you know what it means young Maxwell?"

Absently scratching the back of his head and still staring at the blank screen, teeth momentarily gripped his lower lip. "Not a CLUE Pagan. I know who it IS, but what he wants is a mystery to me..." With a sudden shake, knowing he delve into this further LATER, Duo gave the elder man a quick smile. "But thanks for telling me. I'm sorry I was so crass with you earlier."

Pagan's hand waved his apology off. "No need sir. I know you're overly protective about Miss Hilde," His eyes gleamed with a knowing smile, "and I debated on telling you due to your cautions."

"Well I'm glad you did man." One hand lightly clapped Pagan's shoulder. "And if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to see how Hilde is and ponder this newest turn of events."

~*~*~

Sitting back in the room at one of the tables, Duo stared at the screen and waited for the message to start playing. When the musical tune started, violet closed and he listened to the beeping with the occasional pause.

Duo gave a mental sigh, still listening. Why did Heero have to make everything so HARD? This was some sort of code, either old or something the professor hadn't told him about. Fingers touched his forehead, slowly rubbing the skin. It was WAY too early in the morning for this kind of thinking crap. Why didn't his friend make it EASIER?

When the message finished, Duo immediately replayed it a second time. There was DEFINITELY something recognizable about this system. What, Duo couldn't define, so he played it again. Listening to the notes a third time brought back more and his fingers absently tapped along with the rhythm, having it nearly memorized by now.

It lasted a few minutes, but was precise and there were no screw-ups in it. Whatever method Heero was using was one he knew well. A palm rubbed his chin in thought. If Heero knew this method, HE should too. The five professors and doctors trained them all very well. Apparently, he just forgot whatever this was.

Replaying the fourth time did more than bring Duo closer to deciphering it. Cornflower blue slowly peeked open at the noise. Quietly laying and listening, Hilde's brow tiredly furrowed at the familiarity of the notes, having heard something like that in Oz. It wasn't musical, but a system of taps and pauses.

Her tired brain registered 'Morse Code' and she slowly rolled to her back. Squinting against the light that ciphered past the bottom of the curtains, Hilde found Duo intensely concentrating. With weak muscles, equally tired arms slowly pulled her into a more vertical position. "Duo..."

Violet shot to blue and Duo immediately stopped the message to save it. "Sorry babe." He gave a meek smile and got up from the chair. Stopping next to the bed, he sat on the edge. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but what was that?" Hilde asked, giving a large yawn.

Duo smiled at how cute she was before giving the phone his attention. "A message from Heero. I can't figure it out, and I've listened to it four times now."

"Morse Code." Hilde mumbled, trying to bury into the pillows and get some more sleep.

"WHAT did you say?" Duo nearly whispered, eyes flying open. That sounded RIGHT. But how Hilde knew it was a mystery.

"I said your message is Morse Code." Hilde repeated, regrettably turning around.

Duo looked in confusion. "How did you know THAT?? You only heard it ONCE right?"

"Yea, but Oz used it since Morse Code is so old and a LOT of people don't even know what it is anymore. Plenty of people don't even know what the alphabet is." Hilde went to snuggle back to her side and go back to sleep, but Duo quickly kissed her...and woke her up.

"Hilde...you're BRILLIANT!" Duo sputtered, kissing her again in his gratitude. Pulling back with utter glee in his eyes, he shot off the bed and hurriedly sat in the chair. Fingers went to pull the message up, but he went to her nightstand and grabbed the notebook and pen with a quick idea.

Duo knew of Morse Code, but not the alphabet, as Hilde said. But if SHE knew it from being in Oz's clutches so long ago, it was a bet she knew the code. Starting the message one final time, pen poised, he scratched down small lines in time with the beeps and gave a small space when the notes paused. After it finished, Duo saved the message for safety sake and went back to her bed.

Nearly shoving the book and pen in her face, he planted himself on her bed. "Can you read that?"

"I knew I should've kept my big mouth shut." Hilde mumbled, mostly to herself. She yawned again and slowly moved to a more upright position. Taking the book and pen, a knee painfully rose and rested the notebook on it.

While staring at the scratches, they slowly became words. After finishing, Hilde put the pen in the spiral wire and handed the notebook back. "That should be it. If I'm a letter off, you should be able to figure it out anyway."

Duo scanned the message and violet widened.

_Things are worse off than I thought. Come to Shanghai and find me. I...need your help._

His jaw dropped. Duo was RIGHT... Heero DID need his help. But why was almost unknown, since Heero always worked alone and loathed ANY help from ANYBODY. Even when they were together on the boat after first meeting Relena, Heero denied ANY of his help. But...

_Come to Shanghai and find me._

He would sure try to do his best.

"Leave it to Heero to be so secretive, he makes me search the entire CITY." Duo gave a mental groan and dropped the book at the edge of the bed at a sudden thought. He WANTED to go to Shanghai and help Heero, since this had to be bigger than even HEERO could handle. If the perfect soldier needed help, then Shinigami would endeavor to do his best.

Chestnut swung and met Hilde's form, now fast asleep. Duo didn't want to leave her during this, but he NEEDED to get to China. Hands covered his face as he mulled over the decision. "To stay and probably let Heero kill himself. Whoever the assassin is has to be GOOD. Especially if Heero is asking for MY help."

That last line was distanced like it was on purpose. Heero was stuck and he knew it, but that didn't make asking any easier. It touched Duo to know his friend would ask this. It also made him want to laugh in disbelief.

On the other hand... Violet peeked through fingers and stared at his beloved. "I could go and miss out on Hilde's therapy. I won't be able to be there for her." He muttered.

He knew Relena, Noin, Sally, and all the medical doctors and servants would be. That didn't dissipate the helpless feeling that he wouldn't be there to aid her if something SHOULD happen. He was the reason she was so badly injured, yet AGAIN. It was his responsibility to see this through until she was fully healed. But that might take MONTHS. It already had, but she was making good progress.

Duo stood from the bed and gave the tie to his braid a frustrated yank and grabbed a brush. Smoothing out the sleep ruffled locks in agitation, Duo knew he was stuck. "I need to get out of here and help Heero, but I LOATHE the idea of leaving Hilde here. Who's going to stand in front of her and catch her if her leg muscles give out?"

Relena would try and replace him in that aspect, but it just wasn't good enough. Duo wasn't demeaning Relena, or implying she couldn't handle Hilde's treatments, but HE wanted to be there and HE wanted to be the one to help her walk. It was a totally selfish motive and while he was here no one bothered to get in his way. They all knew he was capable of handling Hilde's emotional outbursts and following Sally's directions to the letter when it came to her getting better.

Retying his hair for the day, Duo tossed the brush on a nearby chair and stopped at the edge of her bed. "I HAVE to go. Helping Heero is more important than being there for Hilde. I hate to admit that, but it's true." He looked at the sheets in mild depression. "The others will be able to help her, and I know HILDE would want me to go and help Heero. She knows he's gone anyway..."

Duo didn't want to wake Hilde up just to explain things, especially since she looked so damn peaceful. But he had to tell her this and get going if he wanted to be out of Sanc before ten.

Sitting on the bed, a hand hovered over a shoulder. It would be so easy to write down a quick note right under the code Hilde deciphered and explain that he was going.

No, he had to tell her. Taking the coward's way out and leaving without saying goodbye, without looking into her eyes again, would leave him with a want to do so until he got back. He wouldn't be able to focus on the mission if he didn't kiss her goodbye. "Hilde...come on babe, I need you to wake up for a minute."

Hilde regrettably did so and almost smacked Duo, but one look into his serious, sad eyes stopped her. Duo was so excited and happy just before she fell asleep... "Duo? What is it?"

"I need to go Hilde." A hand went through his hair, ruffling his bangs. Duo gave a deep sigh. "Whatever Heero's facing...I can't let him face it alone. He needs my help. He's NEVER asked for it before. Whatever this is, WHOEVER this is, is more than a match for even the perfect soldier."

Hilde's jaw clenched as she sat in a minute vertical position. "You're really going to go?" That was a stupid question; of COURSE he was going. The look in those eyes told her THAT much.

Hilde knew very little from what Duo and Relena told her about China. If Duo woke her up to say goodbye, she should at LEAST wish him good luck and that he return safely... "Be careful Duo. I don't want to lose you like I almost did in the war..."

Duo gave a wry, disarming smile and leaned closer. "Hey, I promised to be there for you babe, don't you remember? I may be GONE, but I'm not going to leave you."

Hilde sullenly nodded. She suddenly wished this China incident never happened. "I know." She whispered, tears burning blue. Her nose pricked, but she WASN'T going to cry! Duo needed her strong, so she would endeavor.

"Can you tell Relena for me?" Duo slowly leaned closer, staring into her eyes, memorizing them to get him through the next few days. Her strength and love would help him return alive. "The less I spend here, the quicker I can get to Shanghai."

Hilde nodded, heart wildly pounding from that sexy stare. She knew what Duo wanted and kissed him before he finished leaning down. Her lips devoured his, more out of want and sadness than lust. Hilde poured all the love into their kiss. If she was lucky, he would change his mind for a while and stay to keep her company for even a few more minutes.

Duo breathlessly pulled away and gasped for air. Hilde was going to kill him with that kiss. It already ate at him to have to leave, but those soft lips were gnawing at his soul. Duo knew she didn't want him to leave. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. The kiss also told him she didn't want him to go, but she would have to deal, as did he.

No one wanted to keep Duo by her side more than him. But fate had different things planned. Looking into blue, fingers trailed down her skin before deplorably getting off the bed. If he was going to leave, he had to do it before he regretted doing so.

As Duo walked to the door with nothing but the clothes on his back, teeth nibbled her lip with a sudden thought. "Duo," Hilde called, "how do you intend on GETTING there??"

Duo gave a wry grin and turned. "There're things you don't quite know about that rest inside these walls Hilde. ...Let's just say that I'm taking express air there."

A brow furrowed as Duo blew her a quick kiss and left just as quickly. Hilde didn't take offense, since she knew he didn't want to leave. His shoulders were stiff, one indication right there. His stance seemed jaunty and cocky, but his steps were off.

Blue scanned the nearest clock and found it almost eight. She would be up soon, and Hilde had to tell her where Duo went. "I just hope she doesn't fly off the handle." Hilde prayed, wearily rubbing a hand against her forehead. "The only thing I can do is pass the time and get some more sleep..."

Just as she snuggled into the covers and closed her eyes, a quiet, VERY familiar rumbling sounded. Blue jerked open in panic. Limbs sent jabs of pain from abruptly turning to the windows, having been thrown open by Duo sometime ago.

Eyes widened in disbelief at what she was seeing. A white Mobile Suite hovered in the air for a split second before turning a 180 and flying away from Sanc. Her jaw dropped, eyes watching until it was out of sight. WHAT THE HELL?! Did RELENA know about that suit?! Where did it COME from? Why were there mobile suits on Sanc GROUNDS?!

Entirely stunned and exhausted at such quick movements, Hilde sank into the pillows and closed her eyes, not wanting to think about it. If it needed to be explained, maybe she could find answers to some questions of her own...

~*~*~

It felt GREAT to be in the air, the feel of the control sticks in his hands again. That stupid grin just wouldn't leave. Duo knew his last comment to Hilde was a trifle odd, if not revealing, but he couldn't resist that tempting statement.

Duo knew of the Mobile Suits in the lower, hidden grounds of the Sanc Kingdom. He stumbled across the main entrance to the small 'factory' after Hilde continually shoved him out of her room. It was only natural to find something to do, so he looked around the immense structure.

Finding the room sidetracked Duo long enough and he forgot about Hilde at that moment. Picking the lock was child's play and he was pleasantly surprised, if not baffled, at what he found. There was no point in asking questions since they hadn't been used for whoever knew how long. The layer of dust on the nearest suit told Duo that. He wondered if anyone even REMEMBERED them down there.

Duo was glad he found them so long ago; it would eat up the time and suspicion of getting to China. If he kept over the water and avoided land, unless he stayed too far up for air control to spot him, he would be able to get there in a few hours. Oh, how he wished for Deathsycthe's cloaking device. Then he wouldn't HAVE to take such precautions.

Duo never knew how much he missed being in the cramped cockpit of ANY Mobile Suit until he ran to the white Tauruses and took off out of the bay doors. So great was his rush to get to Shanghai and excitement to fly again that he didn't leave much room for subtly. Walking the suit far into the forest would've been better, but instead, he immediately took to the air.

Duo honestly didn't know WHAT to expect when he got to Shanghai. Hiding the suit would be priority number one to keep suspicion down. The only thing worse than having to help Heero was getting charged with owning and using military equipment right after the war was over!

If necessary, he could blow up a leg or arm and make it look like a downed suit. If he was lucky, someone stupid enough to believe that would. Duo didn't know WHAT to do when he reached the city's limits. He was improvising the second he took off from the basement. Finding Heero and getting updated onhis mission was the next step. "Assuming I'm able to FIND him."

Night fell by the time Duo reached the city. He wasn't planning on reaching it at that point, or think about time zones when traveling across continents, but it eventually worked out. The edge of Shanghai was so dark; it was a hassle just to land the suit.

Duo planted it among a dense part of dead trees, away from any type of road. Figuring no one would bother to come all the way out here, he opened the hatch and jumped from it. The fall was short, only a few stories. It didn't faze him in the slightest, which was a good thing due to the amount of the city he had to investigate. For once, he thanked his Gundam training.

At least he was in the boundary of the city and not in the center. Taking off in a set run for the faraway glow of lights, hands slapped his cheeks in effort to stay awake. "It's going to be a looonnngg night." He drearily muttered, forcing violet wide open.

He didn't have one clue to go on, not even a number to trace before he left. Knowing Heero, the perfect soldier wouldn't keep one. Duo probably wouldn't even keep a stable address. All he had, was Heero's word that he was in Shanghai.

"This...is going to be...a REALLY long night." He huffed, picking the pace up. The sooner he got to it, the sooner he could get ON with it. "Easier said than DONE." He darkly muttered, nearly reaching the lights. "One good thing about being a Gundam pilot...ya just can't beat the STAMINA."

~*~*~

Jumping from the rooftop he was on to the next, he quietly skidded to a stop on the gravel top and silently walked to the edge of the building. Leaning down to keep from being spotted, he watched one of the main roads and looked for his...partner. It was getting a TEENSY bit easier to stomach that word, saying or thinking.

He watched the nighttime partiers meander through in the area below and suddenly felt cut off from the world. Even though he was among thousands of Chinese, a distant cousin to his nationality, he felt severely alone. Was that why he asked for help? Any OTHER mission doctor J ever sent him on, even the more...'challenging' ones; he simply redid his strategy or used more guns. Or self-destructed in a moment of failure. Having tried all three routes still left him with no other alternative.

It was embarrassing to ask Duo to travel so far on such a hazy notion. He didn't even know if Duo RECEIVED his message. Yet here he was, scanning the streets. It wasn't inconceivable that Duo might not have the code or it deciphered by now. He was one of the few that knew Morse Code; one reason he used it. If ANYONE at Sanc knew it, he doubted Duo would take it to them. Knowing who sent it should've been evident enough.

'If he gets here tonight, he'd be LUCKY.' Knowing he sent such a vague letter due to safety reasons on that one chance didn't give Duo much leeway. But Maxwell was smart, not as smart as he was, but still pretty good...more than he gave everybody CREDIT for.

Searching the city among the people was out unless he wanted to be spotted by The Blur's henchman and taken out. He didn't wait this long to come and be so easily wiped out. Sticking in the shadows and watching was the best he could do. All he hoped was they found each other SOON. Wasting time was never his strong point.

With outright looking being out, staying to the rooftops was the closest he could compromise on...WITH cautious glances to make sure there was no one else up here with him. Having a confrontation when he didn't expect it, and didn't want one, wasn't high on his priority list.

Spending maybe another ten minutes in the same spot, he crept to kneeling position and backed to the center of the building before standing. Making sure no one saw him, he took off for the next building over at high speed. He was able to jump any distance about twenty or thirty foot across, but having the buildings so arm's length close just made things easier. Didn't mean he was going to oh-so-casually hop across and be spotted though.

Silently leaping off the brick edge and rolling across the other gravel top, he stood and took off again for the next. He wasn't doing any good sitting here and checking the main road. He could watch the city as best he could while Duo looked for HIM. He didn't know how long it would take Duo to travel here, or what he'd travel in. Knowing the Deathsycthe pilot, he'd be as discreet when it came to such a serious matter. Though pegged as the jokester of the whole Gundam bunch, Duo could be even more serious than Trowa when it came to taking on a job of this extent.

He was forced to the ground when he ran out of buildings and started getting into the 'suburbs'. Alleyways and slums was a more appropriate term. The Blur basically ran this city and whom they didn't like, lived amongst the trash. He halfway pitied these people for the higher-up they were slaves to, angry because they didn't have enough guts and pride to stand up and fight. All because they were afraid to die.

Didn't these people learn ANYTHING from the war? Death was no big deal! He faced death every mission he took, every decision to self-destruct, every day of his life. And if he was fortunate, he'd work with death if that long braid of his companion would come to eyesight!

After an hour, he was beginning to think it wasn't going to happen. He nearly covered half the city and waited on rooftop after rooftop, just in case Duo happened to pass through. The fact that Duo was traveling on the ground and he a story or two above everyone was supposed to help. It wasn't. If anything, it just made traveling a little easier than having to hide in shadows and alleyways or wearing a disguise so The Blur wouldn't find him as easily.

Crouching on yet another building, keen eyes directed below, he was almost surprised to hear someone landing on the roof and trying to keep it quiet. Irritation buzzed, but was drove back by his instincts. It was time to fight, regrettably enough. He didn't think he could scour the while city and NOT be seen by little miss perfect assassin.

He waited on top of a few of their club hangouts; it was bound to happen. She probably did her lightening speed as usual and rocketed it to the roof for another round, maybe to finish him off this time.

Listening for her footfalls, he distanced the speed it would take for him to move and get his gun. He wasn't going to go down quite that easily, especially without a fight. If he was lucky, he could pop a low shot and wound her enough to be able to kill her. His gun hand itched for a second before he jumped and whirled around, gun already in plain sight...and aimed at Duo.

"ACK! Don'tSHOOTme,IjustcametoHELP!" Duo quickly rambled, hands defensively waving between them. Even though Duo figured he had a gun on him, he didn't expect THAT for an initial meeting!

The gun pulled back and was put away. "DUO?" He asked. What was Duo doing up HERE? He expected him on the ground!

"Whoa...that's the first time I think I've ever seen you openly SURPRISED!" Duo joked, that stupid grin on his face. A second later, he received the normal glare. "There...better." All amusement left as if it was wiped off. "Now, how bout you explain your damn good reason for taking me away from Sanc grounds and Hilde's REHAB?" He darkly asked, arms crossing in a doubting stance. A foot started tapping in impatience.

Hilde was awake and in therapy? That was good news, but he didn't bother to ask how she was doing. There was something else that just came to mind, and it wasn't over details of the MISSION. "What were you doing up HERE?" He queried, giving his partner a skeptical look. A hand waved behind them to the open area below. "I figured you'd be on the ground."

"Yea well...that's what you get for trying to figure me out." Duo joked, giving a wry smile. "But Ifigured YOU'D be somewhere out of sight. Since you gave me so little to go on for my search, helping me locate you seemed the only decent thing for you to do. Doing it in dark corners kinda cramps a good city-wide search, so this left the only other spot." Hands spread to the roof around them. "So, the details?" Duo reiterated, body going back to its previous stance.

Not giving an answer, but knowing Duo'd FOLLOW, he walked to the edge of the roof and jumped. Not even a minute after landing, he heard a resounding spray of gravel behind him and turned to Duo. "It's not safe anywhere near here. I have a place a short distance from here."

"So...we're roof dodging it then?" Duo queried, looking at the 'road' before them.

He didn't need to look down to the streets to know it was still hustle and bustle. The sounds emanating from below were loud enough. "If you wanna continue it down THERE," A finger pointed over the side, "you're more than able to. I've been exposed to The Blur and they know my face. I don't know how many people they've got right now, but it grows every day." He turned and started for the edge. "I'm not taking that chance."

Duo watched Heero jump across to the next building, a hand rubbing his chin. "The Blur? Interesting name. Have ta ask about that LATER." The next question set up, Duo took off after his new partner.

~*~*~

"He did WHAT?!"

Hilde grimaced at the interesting vocal pitch from such an even-keel person and fought to plug her ears. The dumbfounded look on her face was too funny for words and if Hilde wasn't trying to sit up without the pain, she'd start laughing. "That's what I said Relena. Duo left earlier this morning."

Not knowing how much to tell, principally since she knew about the entire situation in Shanghai, Hilde blurted everything out as soon as therapy was over. She assumed it was the pain in her body that acted as a catalyst. If she told everything to her hostess, maybe she could get relaxed enough to get some SLEEP. Too bad she didn't count on Relena's need for details.

Pacing in front of the bed, she nearly glared a confused hole in the carpet. "But WHY?? What would Heero need him so BADLY for?" She suddenly stopped and swung toward the bed. "And he left YOU here." She hollowly stated, as if it was an incredible feat.

Hilde knew that, and had to agree. "Don't I KNOW it." Arms crossed over her chest as Hilde playfully pouted. "I'm so damn lonely now. You're not as much fun to whine to. You almost let me sit DOWN today." She joked, giving a quick wink.

Some of the tension left as she smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, mindful of Hilde's legs. "I know, I know, I'm just too soft. Good thing Sally intervened and took over." When Hilde pouted even harder, she laughed. "I'll never forget the look of outright childlike frustration on your face." She kidded, giggling even more.

"Ha, ha." Hilde darkly retorted, fighting a smile. She was a baby every day Sally forced her awake and out of bed to the double metal bars. But such was the price for being able to use her legs again.

She got up from the bed and walked to the window, pulling the curtains aside to look out. Being reminded of so many dangerous scuffles such as these involving the people she cared about was NEVER easy to deal with. She could already feel her blood pressure rise, even as she tried taking deep breaths to calm her shocked mind.

It was near impossible to believe Duo was gone from Sanc. And the fact that he left HILDE?? Even more implausible. The boy was basically duty-bound to her bedside with a remorseful guilt like none other. Now gone, Duo left her with a lot more responsibility of taking care of Hilde's treatments.

She also held the outer job of being a politician...which was hectic ENOUGH. This added stress was getting harder to calm down and put on the back boiler. 'I never knew just how much Duo watched over Hilde when he was around.' She marveled, absently staring at the morning sky. 'Not to mention put UP with.'

Knowing Duo left to fight and put Hilde in her care meant she would be the one in his place. A small sense of being needed flowed unlike the needs of serving the people. If Duo trusted her to take care of Hilde, then she would do her best.

"Relena? You okay over there?" Hilde quietly asked, inattentively rubbing one of her thighs. The pain was slowly lessening as her muscles were constantly being put to use. Soon, hopefully soon, Hilde would be able to manage the bars without ANYONE'S help.

She looked back to the bed and gave a small, almost sad smile. How did she say what she was thinking; how could she put it into words? So much invaded her mind just after Hilde's news; a thousand questions and worries that refused to go away. Even asking did nothing to resolve the trepidations in her heart.

Every possible and utterly worse scenario, involving Heero of course, came to mind; the worse was him being dead. All the others just concerned him in the most horrible state of physical, not to mention MENTAL, health she could picture.

The phony smile grew a little more. "It's nothing Hilde." Quickly glancing at her watch, deep blue widened. "Oh man, I'm going to be late!" She walked to the bed and swiftly grasped Hilde's hand, giving it a little squeeze. "I know I'm no Duo when it comes to pampering your needs, but Sally will be here, and most of the doctors and servants." A wry grin sprouted. "Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to BREATHE now that he's gone."

Hilde giggled. "Don't I KNOW it."

She was waved aside, not wanting to leave Hilde so bedridden without ready assistance. But if she procrastinated any longer, she was going to make a whole group of people unhappy by being tardy.

"You go on Relena. I'll just catch up on some more sleep. Like I don't get ENOUGH of it." Hilde murmured, scooting back to horizontal position. "One thing though. Can you close the drapes before you leave?"

She grinned and backed up a few paces. "Sure thing. I don't sleep well when light shows through either."

"That would account for you waking up at DAWN, wouldn't it?" Hilde joked, the swish resounding in the room.

She playfully glared through a smile. "Oh HUSH." The time ticking, she hurriedly walked across the large room to the door. "Now, be good while I'm gone and don't harass anyone more than necessary." She playfully ordered, wagging a finger.

"You make it sound like a BAD thing." Hilde joked, tiredly grinning. When she clicked the door shut, cutting off the laughter at her joke, Hilde was left in the quiet, with no Duo to hover around.

Getting used to the lack of mindless chatter and bedside nurse would take more than just a few hours. That was clear by how loud the silence buzzed. A finger idly tapped against the mattress as Hilde waited for sleep to come.

~*~*~

How long does it take a person to get bored with the same routine, even if it's vital to one's life? The way she was going...a week TOPS.

Getting up every accursed sunrise due to the sun's rays waking her up didn't allow for any extra time to sleep in. By the time she was awake and up to start the morning, she was ready to take Duo's place in front of Hilde for training. They started at eight sharp every morning, and getting up an hour or so early allowed for enough time.

Listening to the frail girl's whining morning after morning was wearing on her nerves. She TRIED to put herself in Hilde's position and think of how much pain the girl was in...how much Hilde just wanted to sit down in bed and not walk. It wasn't easy; she just couldn't picture being an invalid the rest of her life.

A few harsh lectures to Hilde, from both her AND Sally, silenced her friend for another morning and finished up the few steps. With Hilde's daily rehabilitation done, she and Noin nearly high-tailed it to her ride to the first meeting, or wherever she needed to be, while the doctors took Hilde back to her room. If she was lucky, Noin would have the cook make something she could eat on the way in the car.

Work normally lasted all day, sometimes WELL past sunsets. A standard night she got to leave was around six to seven...eight if people wouldn't let her leave. There were plenty of breaks in between, most of them she used to catch a quick bite Pagan so gratefully ran to get while she was occupied.

By the time she arrived home, supper was already set up in Hilde's room, with Sally and Noin in there to eat with her. The four females usually made it a habit to eat together whenever they could for the companionship. Shortly after it was finished, the three left Hilde to sleep and she went to bed around that time as well. Most times, she didn't get to bed till nine, or even ten on occasion. It was so EXHAUSTING. Mostly since she had to get up with the next sunrise and do the whole thing all OVER again. But...oh, the life of a politician...

"I can't STAND this!" She complained, currently pacing a hole into the carpet in Hilde's room. Both hands gripped each other so tightly behind her back; she was to the point of physical pain.

The past week was HELL. She was NEVER going to be able to do this; she didn't realize how much emotional strain was on Duo when he was in her place with Hilde! It was a trial to bite her tongue and not step away, making Hilde walk those steps instead of encouraging her to do it with help.

To get through a morning without a lecture to just get it OVER with?? Even HARDER. That whole daybreak, topped with her life of politics, was going to make her go CRAZY. She was essentially doing two jobs and not getting enough sleep to deal with EITHER.

"Relena...calm down and take a few deep breaths." Hilde mused, watching her pace from the bed. "It's not as bad as you're making it to be."

She turned and nearly glared, getting a small, embarrassed wince. "Easy for YOU to say!" Hands fisted her hair and pulled. "This is driving me NUTS! I've been worrying about Heero since he LEFT! Duo's gone and I can't help but worry about him TOO! My life doesn't give me ONE ounce of comfort, since I have to cater to everyone ELSE'S schedule... I don't get to sleep IN, I don't get to even go to BED early! I'm going STIR crazy!"

Hilde tapped a finger on the comforter. It was true, there was a rapid decline in the old carefree Relena since she first woke up. It WAS getting to be too much for her to handle. Even a PEACECRAFT could only take so much before showing pressure and going postal. "Then why don't you DO something about it?" Hilde suggested.

She stopped and plopped down in the nearest chair, rubbing her head. Pacing was just setting off the 'motion' headache she was getting; staying still was the only way to keep it at bay. "Like WHAT?" She tiredly muttered, eyes squeezed shut.

Hilde grinned, as if it was that hard to figure out. "Three words; take a vacation."

Her head shot up and wide eyes looked to blue. "You KNOW I can't DO that! I've got too many responsibilities right now with the senate and trying to placate everyone. Not to mention if I left you-"

"Oh pushaw." Hilde negated, waving her off. "Like you CAN'T reschedule your meetings or have someone ELSE go in your place. Or even take your meetings to a better location." Blue started twinkling with an idea. "I'm pretty sure there're a few people who'd be really happy to meet up with you again."

The cat-like smile on Hilde's face was getting at something she wasn't seeing. But she wasn't in the mood to play guessing games. Her eyes curiously narrowed. "Okay...you've got my attention. What are you TALKING about?"

Hilde's smile widened and a hand propped her head up on the bed as she moved to a better sitting position. "Why don't you go visit QUATRE? See how he's doing, but disguise it as business."

Her eyes widened. That was the best idea she heard since she arrived home. With the schedule she had, even ongoing for the past few months, she hadn't been able to talk or see Quatre, period! She knew getting in touch with his business and all his co-workers was equally eating up his time. This was PERFECT! If they could swing it, the two could work together and see each other. "My GOD Hilde, you're RIGHT!" She breathed, jumping up.

"I know." Came the smug reply.

"But how did you think UP such a thing?"

A sardonic raven brow rose. "When you're by YOURSELF for hours on end, with no chatterbox to drive you to distractions...and nothing to do, you tend to come up with a few things you'd never THINK of before." Hilde cracked. "Has ANYTHING been done to the Mobile Suits in space from the final battle? I'm pretty sure the stratosphere's loaded. Quatre's father once owned a targeted station that had the capabilities to build Mobile Suits, right? Well...surely he has the means to DISMANTLE them as well..."

"Hilde Schebeiker...You. Are. BRILLIANT!!" With a gleaming smile, she ran to the girl and gently hugged her, mindful of jarring the injuries. Ruffling the boyish hair, she sat on the bed, excited by such a prospect. "What would I do without you here?"

"Go crazy?"

She smirked. "If I weren't a pacifist, I'd give you a bop for that comment." The two laughed. It felt utterly good to laugh for no real reason. She hadn't felt this good since she found Heero on Sanc grounds!

There was so much to DO now. She had to pack, arrange the details with Noin to see if she COULD do what Hilde was suggesting, and most importantly...call Quatre. "But...what am I going to do with YOU here? I can't LEAVE you! Duo'll KILL me! And I'm not EXAGGERATING!"

Hilde laughed. "Relena...I have about half a dozen doctors PLUS Sally; the servants if I ever need something; and if it'd make you feel better, I can talk to Noin to take your place. You need a BREAK. And I have to admit," Eyes shot from deep blue with a small measure of remorse, "I haven't made it easy on you this past week with Duo gone." Hilde gave a small smile and embarrassed grimace.

She smiled and patted Hilde's hand. "I can't BLAME you for being in pain and not wanting to endure it day after day. That doesn't really sound appealing in the SLIGHTEST. I know **I **would've probably given up at some point in time. You have to remember, your body was badly damaged when Duo took you from that Mobile Suit. YOU didn't know this would happen. All you can do is continue your morning routine and get better for whenever Duo arrives." She smiled and winked. "Knock him for a loop when you RUN to greet him."

Hilde laughed. "Too true." With a quick wave, Hilde shooed her off the bed. "Now, go tell the details to whoever you need to Relena. Get out of here and go ENJOY yourself! I'll be fine! Who KNOWS, maybe I'll have the freedom I need to go wheel myself around the mansion!"

The two shared another laugh. They BOTH knew Duo was so protective of Hilde and wouldn't let her out of his sight. Using the provided wheelchair just made his paranoia worse. "Don't worry, I'll have SALLY keep me company if you think I won't be able to handle myself in the wheelchair."

She sighed through a grateful smile. After a quick reminder that she'd be back, she shut the door and hurried to her room. Good friends were hard to come by in a politic's life; SMARTER friends were even harder! What would she do without Hilde to think up such fantastic, sporadic ideas such as these?

With mentally crossed fingers, she hoped she didn't have to find out. It was a shame Hilde couldn't go with her in her condition, but this was just the ticket she needed for some FUN. Her veins bubbled with a spark of life she didn't know she possessed as she nearly burst into her room to figure what she'd need.


	7. Chapter 7

_"This's so great!"_

_"TELL me about it."_

_"I mean really! When was the last time we got together?"_

_"When you were still in Sanc."_

_"Never knew you had a sarcastic side Relena."_

_She grinned and gave a quick wink. "I'm sneaky that way."_

_"So...tomorrow you're leaving?"_

_"Yup, everything's set and packed. You have things done on your end?"_

_"Ready and waiting." A grin popped up. "There's so much we have to catch up on." A gleam entered Quatre's eyes. "And someone I'd like you to meet."_

_Her brow rose. "Oh?" A mischievous grin sprouted. "The elusive, powerful, and HIGHLY available Quatre Winner finally found himself a girl?"_

_A tinge lit across the vid phone. "I'm not THAT hard to catch..."_

_She briefly giggled. "I'm just teasing you. So who is this girl?"_

_Quatre's exuberance mildly stunned her as she met his eyes. "My secretary." Her eyes widened a little. "Don't let the cliché fool you. She's so kind and funny, and she's so beautiful inside and out and-"_

_A hand rose, halting Quatre's ramblings. "I get it, I get it." She kidded, grinning. She gave another wink when Quatre pouted at obviously not being able to gush as much as he thought he should._

_She chuckled. "I'm sure I'll see for myself right? I mean, I WILL be in your office for a lot of the time."_

_Quatre smirked. "Business as usual, going on."_

_She heaved a sigh, fighting not to laugh. "Hey...we can at least PRETEND can't we?" The two finally gave in and laughed._

_"Yea...too bad it had to be so long." Quatre mumbled, leaning back in the chair._

_She shrugged. "We both have responsibilities to our contacts and so-called 'jobs'," Fingers quoted the air, "I haven't seen you for almost five months. I'm just happy you can fit me in so SOON."_

_A blond brow rose. "A month away is EARLY for you??"_

_A sardonic smile popped up. "Have you even seen my SCHEDULE? You don't know what I had to do to clear my space for a week!" The two laughed again._

"Miss Peacecraft?"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, a hand rubbing her eyes. Was that a dream? She was just talking with her friend not that long ago...was there a reason she was reliving it now?

Shaking her head, she looked up to the body next to her seat. "Dorlain." She tiredly answered, stilting a yawn.

"Ah, well Miss Dorlain, we're landing soon. Just thought you would like to know."

She nodded and politely smiled. "Thank you." With a nod, the man flew back to the front of the shuttle.

She was thankful for the entire place void of life except her and the attendants. Quiet was a thankful change of pace compared to what surrounded her for what seemed so long. This was the life! With another stretch, she shuffled closer to the window seat, wanting to look out as they approached Earth. The place was so beautiful...

She heaved a contented sigh and smiled. The past few days were hectic, but they were worth it. Doubling to get everything done quicker was horrid on her sleep patterns and stress levels, but the final night was spent in the cherished company of those she called friends.

Sally and Noin swore to keep an eagle eye on Hilde, though she suspected they would be twice as lenient as she was. Sally knew every ache and bruise on Hilde's body and knew Hilde wouldn't hesitate to go if something were wrong. And though Noin was friendly with Hilde, the two never really connected. If they spent any time together, it probably wouldn't be much.

Her brow jutted forward a little. That thought never really occurred until now. It was kind of funny that those two hadn't become fast friends, or more than acquaintances, with as much time as they spent around each other in one place. Sure Noin was busy protecting her and accompanying her everywhere, but the woman still spent dinner and the mornings with Hilde. As did she and Sally.

After a while, feeling the pull of gravity slightly shake the shuttle, she tossed the notion aside and pulled the belt a little tighter around her waist. Flying wasn't a problem, even interstellar; it was just the drop or rise in altitude that never ceased to make her stomach queasy. It always happened and the only thing she could do was take deep breaths and grip the armrests until they cruised into the atmosphere.

After finally landing, her hands let go of the white-knuckled death grip on the poor cushions and went for her belt. She stretched and headed for the front, seeing one of the attendants already waiting. She gave a pleasant smile and denied help down the stairs, meeting long-awaited blue eyes.

"Quatre!" Rushing down the stairs as quick as possible, she jogged for her friend and tightly hugged him. "It's so GOOD to SEE you again!" She mumbled, feeling tears come to her eyes. She rapidly blinked before pulling away, trying to compose herself. It was do no good for Quatre to see her cry. Sensing would be a little different.

Quatre pulled back with a warm smile. "Let's have a look at you now."

"You just saw me on a vid phone not too long ago though!" She humorously protested, circling to patronize him.

"And you still haven't changed one bit." Quatre added, hugging her again. A hand patted her back lightly. "Welcome to L-4 Relena."

She heaved a happy sigh and the two went for her bags. Quatre insisted on carrying the most, since she was HIS guest. She gave up after a small insist that they were HERS and she should carry them.

Shouldering a small accessory bag, a hand absently clutched it as they strode for the terminal. "So...tell me more about this girlfriend of yours." She teased, widely grinning. She wanted to hear all about the girl who apparently captured the Gundam wing ex-pilot's heart!

Quatre grinned and tossed her a sly look. "You SURE?... That could take a while...QUITE a while!"

She briefly giggled at his boyish attitude and set everything to be x-rayed by customs. "Well I've got TIME." She answered. A dry smile appeared. "For ONCE!"

"Amen." They laughed and retrieved the bags again, heading for the car.

~*~*~

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Blue met violet in the dusk. "Okay so I know you don't kid people but...you've GOT to be kidding me!!"

He sighed. "Just calm down and keep quiet. I didn't work so hard and bring you here to have you blow your cover by rambling."

Violet narrowed in minute frustration. Same ol' Heero Yuy. A small scowl popped up as he switched hands to let it rest from holding the stolen gun for so long. How long had it been since they reached this spot? Thirty minutes? An hour? Duo had never been THAT good at keeping track of time and was always a little off in his perceptions.

"One would think with all my time with you that I'd learn to read you even better..." Duo mumbled, the scowl deepening.

"SHH."

Mere seconds after the Deathsycthe pilot hushed, a handful of people walked past the shadows they were crouched in. Both heads rapidly darted behind the pillar they were both on, ears avidly intent as the footsteps passed. Soon, wary violet and blue peeked out by inches as they watched the main boss, a few right-hand men, and the female assassin walk.

That shoulder-length haired head tilted a degree, enough to see a difference. It seemed her ears were listening to something and her pace slowed.

'No! Turn back around damn it! Don't STOP!' He mentally pleaded, grip bruisingly tight on his gun. Going to infiltrate The Blur's headquarters for a full out assault and final showdown really WASN'T the way to go, but he was getting tired. Nearly five and a half months of waiting and small stealth strikes weren't doing much to cripple the gang. They were still growing in numbers, despite the dozen or so he and Duo took down in that time.

Someone somewhere answered his prayers and that head turned back around when the main boss called for her to hurry up. The small bunch passed through the front doors to a hallway and were gone from eyesight.

"You sure know how to show a guy a good time." Duo dryly cracked, putting the gun back in the other hand. Though experienced with both hands, the right just handled a gun better. Chalk it up to being a right-handed writer.

Blue looked down and briefly met violet before avidly watching the guards outside. He wasn't going to even dignify that with a response.

"So, remind me AGAIN how we're going to take down such a large group and save the day in one night?"

"We're not taking down EVERYONE right now, just the assassin." He lowly answered, crouching even more into the dark corner of the late night. The grip on his gun loosened a tad to allow circulation. "The guards change shifts in," His eyes went up the street to a clock on the corner, "twelve minutes. When they switch, I'll detonate the bomb placed across the street and we'll take the advantage and get in."

"Why didn't you just blow up the place the in first place and save ME the trouble of coming down to pull your ass from the fire?" Duo quipped, giving a cocky grin.

Blue momentarily glared at violet before returning to the guards. "Because there are people in there that don't need to die."

Duo's eyes widened as he watched the men as well. THAT didn't sound like the Heero Yuy he spent the past month or two with! Hmm...must be too much night air. Or perhaps the grip on his gun was causing a chain reaction that was cutting off circulation to that smart brain of his... Perhaps he smelled too much gun powder??

"Still don't see why you couldn't have just blown the place up..." Duo mumbled, minutely scowling.

It took forever for the boss to return from his trip to Korea. In that time, he took the assassin with him, leaving the place fairly well guarded in his absence. There was no real way TO blow the place up, as he would want to do it from inside. Even if he wanted to kill the main boss, the assassin, and half of The Blur's henchmen, innocent people didn't need to see that.

There were extra explosives safely tucked in his shirt pocket, but that was for creating a diversion if they couldn't get past any point inside. The extra guns and bullets should be able to take care of who he needed otherwise.

Thirteen minutes came all too swiftly and, with plan in their heads, the two stealthfully ducked around the oddly designed structure, keeping eagle eyes on the four guards.

They crouched mere feet outside the main doors, unable to see past the thick oak barrier. It would've been better if it were glass, but then he'd have to work around all the OTHER people there. As soon as they got in, finding the assassin was priority number one. Getting to her was left up to relying on their training.

"Do it." Duo whispered, tightening his grip on the gun. It was now or never. The thrill of battle rushed his veins, giving him that old adrenaline trip.

Not wasting time, he pressed the standard detonation button. The device went off as planned and the guards went for their walkie talkies and ran across the street. Their guns were already being drawn as the bunch looked around, slowly edging toward the crumbling building.

"Let's go!" Duo rasped.

"Wait for it..." He whispered, muscles tightening.

In the time he met Duo's confused eyes, the doors swung open and five more guards rushed out, guns drawn. Shouts from inside were heard as the doors started slowly closing. "NOW."

As the five went down the steps, they zigzagged inside and quickly fired on the few gang members left inside. A few got off some stray shots, but neither took any bullets.

"Bar the doors." He ordered. In mere seconds, he located the cameras and took them out, along with the lights.

"Yes sir, captain SIR!"

How Duo was able to keep his humor at a time like this was beyond him, so he disregarded it. Something metal slid through the vertical bars and bent a little, giving them a little more time.

"That won't keep the extra out for long. There's side and hidden entrances all over this place." He muttered, taking for the stairs. They matched pace and soon hit the second floor. "We'll split up and search the rooms. Though they should've been in one on the third floor, I know they'll have moved by now. Keep in contact through the COM in your ear and don't do anything STUPID."

"You take the high road and I'll take the low road. And I'll take out the assassin BEFORE ya!" Duo gaily sang, taping the gun to his temple in a quick salute.

He glared. "Don't let that attitude get you KILLED."

All humor was instantly wiped off that cheerful face. "Hey, I KNOW what I'm doing. It was all to lighten the mood." Duo muttered, taking off in the other direction.

He grunted and took for a set of stairs, staying in the shadows.

~*~*~

"So...how's Duo doing?"

"He's... Well..." She fought a grimace and hid it behind her teacup. Quatre didn't waste much time, but at least he wasn't questioning her about Heero!

She really didn't want to say anything about Duo leaving for Shanghai. With Quatre's cheerful attitude, albeit a little stressed with the business world, it seemed he had no real clue yet about China. It seemed news of Earth didn't reach the colonies that well. GOOD.

"Relena?"

She set the glass down and mentally asked her friend forgiveness for lying to him. "He's doing okay." Considering she had NO clue where Duo was right now or how he was, that general statement wasn't really lying...

"Is everything fine with Hilde?"

She looked away at that, feeling that frustration of having to help her friend walk again. "God, don't get me started on Hilde Schebeiker..."

Quatre gave an odd look over his tea glass. "Something wrong with Hilde?"

She heaved a sigh and slouched in the couch of his library. "Don't get me WRONG. I absolutely LOVE Hilde...she's my good friend...but she WHINES too much!" A hand slapped her forehead as all those mornings rushed in her ears.

Quatre smiled and chuckled. "From what? You sound stressed." He teased.

She smiled despite herself and sat up again. "It's her therapy. She nearly refused to take the appointed steps Sally devised. I know she's come from a severe accident, but I would think she'd take THAT a little better." Her head shook.

A blond brow rose. "Wouldn't DUO help with that? I figured he'd do everything so you wouldn't have to."

Blue looked to blue and her mind scrambled for something to explain. "Well...Noin, Sally, Duo, and I normally shared the room to help coach Hilde on." True...they DID until Duo left. She suddenly smiled. "It was quite an interesting time when Duo reprimanded Hilde a few times for her not wanting to go on. That was priceless."

They grinned. "So Hilde's fairing better?" Quatre wondered.

"MUCH. She used to be confined to a bed all the time, but now she can at least wheel around the floor she's staying on. I'm assuming if she's lucky, she could find a way to butter Sally and Noin up to let her go to different floors. If she was lucky enough to be either carried downstairs or safely wheeled down, she'd do it in a heartbeat."

Quatre's brow furrowed. "Isn't she walking on her own yet?" Five and a half months, Hilde's injuries were extensive, no doubt about that, but STILL...to not be able to walk on your own after so long?

"She's still working on it. She's gotten a LOT better in this past month with-" She stopped and forcefully bit her tongue. She was going to say 'with Duo being gone', but held herself back. "With the resolve to walk." She finished, knowing that was at least ture.

Though she hated to lie to Quatre, knowing he would probably sense something amiss, she didn't want to jeopardize anything if Heero wanted everything kept secret. She also didn't want to burden or worry Quatre anymore than he was with his current life. He had this unknown girlfriend to keep him busy instead.

But it was true though. Hilde buckled down when Duo left from their conversation after Hilde sprung the news of his leaving. After her reminder that Hilde get better to greet Duo on her own, Hilde's complaints became less and less as the girl sometimes physically bit her tongue to work her legs. Before she left, Sally had Hilde doing two laps on the bar by herself with no help. Not only was it supposed to help Hilde's legs, but it would help her arms by keeping a good grip on the bars.

By the time she left, Hilde successfully did one lap before the pain started showing. Sally also had her working with arm weights and a few bed exercises to help the rest of her body. There was also talk of Sally attaching weights to the girl's ankles as well to hurry up the healing.

"Relena?"

Blue jerked to blue with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Quatre, my mind was on Hilde." She mildly grimaced. Getting up to L-4 was supposed to be fun and here she was thinking of home. "Did you say something?"

"Reiterating," Quatre kidded, "would you like to come in with me tomorrow and meet my girlfriend? We can also get stuff started in the process. Get an outline drawn out if you will."

"Sounds like a plan."

~*~*~

Darkness surrounded him and he liked it. He was in his element. It was pretty creepy that a person could feel at home in the pitch, but he was trained to like it. There was no room for being scared of things in the night here. ESPECIALLY not here.

There was no word from Duo, which told him his partner hadn't found the group yet. If Duo had, the plan was to dictate the level, hall, and room for backup. They didn't fight the assassin alone; he stipulated that rule strictly. He already tried that and if he could do it alone, Duo wouldn't be needed.

Duo wasn't a match either. If HE couldn't fight this powerful slip of a girl, then Duo DEFINITELY couldn't. His training was twice of Duo's, even though the ex-pilot had some street smart training. It wasn't enough and the only thing that'd keep Duo alive was the gun in his hands.

He threw another door open in the lightless hall and mechanically pulled the gun back. Empty, just like the last five. Where WERE they?? Leaving the door open as evidence to keep from backtracking, he quickly checked the hallway and hid again, making his way down the hall for the last room. After this, this hall would be empty and another down. This would make it the third hall on this floor he searched. He imagined Duo would be having similar luck in numbers by now.

After throwing the door open, gun poised to shoot, he minutely startled in surprise at seeing two pairs of even eyes on him. "Found you." He grit out, jaw clenched. It was about time.

"So my boy...YOU are the one who's caused havoc on my return home trip?" Eyes looked him up and down. He couldn't see anything due to the solitary light of a single security monitor. "Not what I expected. A pity. You've taken me from my work. That will cost you."

"Your 'work' ends. I'm here to kill you both."

A smug smile appeared as the boss's eyes directed to the assassin next to him. "I highly doubt so boy. You'd be dead before you even got the chance to shoot if I gave the order. My little meng long would take you out."

His gun shifted a few feet in that familiar spot right between the girl's eyes. "Not if I take her down first." A small, almost indiscernible smile appeared again, much like last time. "You won't be able to dodge this time. Not at point blank range." He threatened, eyes narrowing. They locked with black in the darkness.

"Ah...so you've met my little meng long then? Interesting."

Without answering, his gun went off, firing for her forehead. Again, she dodged it in that close range and the wood split with a crack as the bullet lodged in the wall. IMPOSSIBLE!

The boss tsked, his head shaking. "Perfectly good wallpaper ruined. Meng long, punish him." Unable to get a second shot in, the girl's hands suddenly pushed against his chest with such a force that sent him sprawling into the hall and against the wall with a thud.

He sunk to the ground. His spine and ribs were throbbing, but he ignored the pain with a small cough and got to his feet. His gun aimed again and quickly moved out of the way as he ducked to the ground to avoid a kick that could've crushed his skull. She was still wearing those combat boots.

He was in too close of quarters for a fight like this. Though he had the upper hand if a stray hand or foot hit the wall, it wouldn't faze her. The hit didn't faze him, and she was above him. This wasn't going to do good. And didn't he say that whoever found the girl had to call for backup, as she was not to be fought alone?

Being reminded, a hand went to his ear. "Duo, over."

"Kind of busy here buddy!"

A shot rang out through his earpiece and it was apparent that Duo encountered some guards. His jaw clenched as he whirled around and fired at the girl again. She jumped in the air and the bullet missed again.

"I found the assassin; repeat I've found the assassin."

"Really? Great. Bring her along and we can have a regular ol' party!"

His sarcasm was not appreciated, nor was it helping his anger. Another bullet fired and missed as he was forced to head back the way he came. If Duo was indisposed at the moment, he would try to lead the girl back a little closer.

"Just get over here! And no funny antidotes. Take out the guards and backtrack to the left wing, third hall on your left. I'll most likely be in the main entrance by the time you get back though."

More gunshots fired and all was deathly quiet on the other end. "Says you. I'm done here. Still need a hand?"

He went to answer but a sharp kick from behind in the square of the back got a painful grunt as he went sprawling to the carpet. He skidded a little bit, skin burning from the fibers.

"Heero?? You okay bud??"

His senses strengthened in the dark as he tried to locate the girl. Standing, he stretched his back to make sure everything was still useable. It felt bruised, possibly dislocated, but he would manage until Duo came back. "Not now...I'm busy. Just get over here."

Quickly, he jumped to the side from a strike aimed for his heart. The girl seemed to predict that and a hand latched onto his wrist, swinging him into the wall. He fell with another grunt and thud.

"Heero? HEERO! I'm on my way buddy!!"

~*~*~

The alarm came WAY too early for her tastes. A loud groan rent the air, mixing with the annoying beeping, before a hand quickly snuck out and slapped the snooze. Somewhere in her sleep-muddled mind said that she wouldn't have much time until the thing went off again, but she irrationally reasoned that eight extra minutes were eight extra minutes.

The rational side was proved correct when the alarm went off again. Both parts of her mind mewled as she groaned again. "Okay, okay I'm UP!"

She regrettably stood in the dark, finding low lighting peeking through the bottom of the curtains. Dawn was coming soon. Heaving a sigh, she scowled and pulled the covers off, going for the shower. A nice, hot shower sounded like the only thing that would wake her up and stop thinking of going back to sleep...

Minutes after she tied the sash to the robe and put her hair up in a towel, a knock came from the bedroom door. She rushed to it, making sure everything was secured, and met a nearly bright-eyed and awake host. She didn't bother with pleasantries. "Not even **I **get up at five in the morning!" She retorted, a hand going to the towel.

Quatre smiled and handed her a mug of coffee. "My condolences but you won't have to do this for long. The place opens at seven, but I promise today will be fun." He mused, winking. Blue turned away as she strolled in the room, giving privacy.

She left the door open and strolled to the bathroom, keeping the bedroom door open in case her host wanted to come in and to talk to him. She propped the bathroom door open by a few inches and went for her clothes.

"So," She called, "what's on the agenda today?"

Quatre leaned against the doorway, his eyes firmly remaining planted on the white carpet. "Well, I figured we could come up with something. Two heads are better than one-"

"True."

"-and I wanted to relax in a business meeting for once."

She laughed and went for the hairdryer. That made sense, and they both worked really hard. Perhaps a social lunch meeting instead of being cramped in an office all day long...

By the time she was ready and snuck a quick something from the kitchen, insisting her stomach didn't eat much in the morning, they were off for Quatre's business. She was given a quick tour of the place, seeing the receptionist desk empty.

When she asked, Quatre explained that Divinity only worked normal business hours, even though his secretary. Saying he'd explain later, she was shown the entire building, ending in his father's office.

"Man...why don't **I **have an office as nice as this?" She mused, her voice bouncing off the high walls.

Quatre smiled and walked around her to his desk. After laying his briefcase on the glass surface, he sat in the leather chair and looked to her. "You have a whole MANSION you can use. No, a palace! What're you complaining about??"

She smiled and took a small walk around, feeling like prying since she knew he didn't mind. She browsed the place and ended with looking out the windows. "Nice view..."

Quatre got from the chair and joined her. "Yea. I don't get to look out much, but it's pretty nice."

After a small bit of comfortable silence, she turned with a small sigh. "Think we should get to it?"

Blue met hers. "Do we have to?"

She grinned and fought laughter. This felt more like a vacation trip than business being next to her friend. She was happy for the change. "The sooner we get done, the sooner we get to have FUN."

Quatre gave a playful pout, but slowly headed back to the desk. "You've been cooped up with work for too long."

She sat in a chair on the other side, eyeing his fancy desk covered with neat stacks. "I could say the same for you." She shot back, smiling.

Not too much time later, a soft knock sounded on the door. It was a small interruption of talk and fun, but neither really cared. Things were just starting to get serious with plans of getting crews up to space around Earth and the colonies to get things started. By the time they were discussing crews, the knock came.

Quatre gave the go ahead and she watched his eyes light up. His smile was bright and she turned to the door, but could only see a slim hand on the doorknob. Whoever it was didn't open it enough for her to see.

"Hi Quatre, I came to give you these."

Quatre's nose wrinkled. "MORE work? Couldn't you have just left it at YOUR desk Diva?" He joked, smirking.

She laughed. Wouldn't that be nice?? How often she'd like to tell THAT to one of the senator's secretaries! Her head shook in helpless amusement.

The door opened a second later and she got a full glimpse of the girl. She nodded in greeting and gained a tentative one in return. "Hi."

Blue looked to Quatre. She smiled. "You sound like I do when **I **get more paperwork to work on."

Clasped hands rested over Quatre's stomach as he leaned back in the plush chair. "Yea, yea...we ALL know teasing me is fun." He lightly retorted, smiling. "But YOU'RE just as bad as **I **am when it comes to getting caught up."

Blue dropped to his glass desk with a shy grin. "Yea, one reason I came UP here." She joked back, giving him a lopsided grin. "I can take some time off and RELAX." She gave sly look; that grin turning evil. "But I HIGHLY doubt you know what that word MEANS." She giggled, leaning back in the chair.

Her gaze jerked to the door with Quatre's and she watched as he stood and stopped in front of the girl. A brow rose as their hands entwined and her brain tickled. She eyed the pair again.

"Divinity Barbados, I'd like you to meet someone I THINK you'll know." She stood and met deep brown eyes. "I'd like you to meet Relena Dorlain Peacecraft."

She fought a sigh. ONE of these days, she was going to make a public announcement to drop the Peacecraft part of her name. She was a Dorlain first and foremost. Though her blood was Peacecraft, she didn't come from that home. She was always a Dorlain.

A small, choked cry sounded, taking her aback. "It's a pleasure." Divinity choked out.

She smiled in amusement. She heard a LOT about the Hispanic girl from Quatre. She looked forward to meeting the beauty he described, but didn't know her presence alone would stupefy the girl. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've recently heard about you from Quatre and was curious to see who finally caught him." She mirthfully looked at Quatre as he blushed lightly.

Divinity and Relena chuckled quietly after some brief flirting between the two. How cute... "But now that I HAVE remembered my manners, may I inquire what you're here for?" She pleasantly asked, smiling slightly.

Relena looked almost put out. "Business." She glumly said. Her head shook a second later, throwing herself from inner musings. "But I figure I might as well squeeze all the fun I CAN out of this trip WHILE I'm here." She kidded, grinning widely. "Quatre and I are going to meet and discuss a few things about the removal of mobile suits and using them for something USEFUL in this world."

To her surprise, the girl started speaking in words totally incomprehensible, in a language she didn't know. What made her even more shocked was Quatre's response in the same language. She blinked, wondering when he picked THAT up. "Aw, isn't that sweet." She playfully gushed, a little envious. Two pairs of eyes jerked to her. She smiled evilly. "Should I leave you two ALONE?" She teased, fighting laughter. They both blushed and took a step backward.

She stopped next to Divinity and looped their arms together, dragging her to a chair. "You'll have to teach ME some, just in case he slips into it by accident." She said, eyes twinkling.

After more talk from the trio, Divinity left to get back to work, leaving them to as well. She plopped down in the chair, ready to get back to work again. Quatre seemed to have a different mindset as he explained the intrusion, which she didn't mind. Finally, she was able to see the girl.

But...then he had to go and ask how the pair was doing again. As if he didn't last night. She THOUGHT she managed to get him swayed, but apparently not. She couldn't lie and confided a few beginning problems, something she wondered if she should've done. Quatre was upset and was thoughtful for a little bit until she managed to bring him out of it.

Giving him a small, encouraging smile, she leaned forward a little. "Well, now that I've DEPRESSED you enough, do you think you can pull yourself out of that stupor so we can talk business? I'll take you out to dinner later to make it up to you." She said, smiling wider.

With the promise set, though slightly altered, they buckled down again for a little longer, going through plans and taking down rough notes.

~*~*~

"It was nice of you to invite me Relena." Divinity said, scooting a little closer in the booth next to Quatre.

"It was my pleasure." She said, smiling kindly. "I can get to know you better." They talked briefly, and she mentally noted how good they looked together. Their personalities were compatible and they were cute together. As their flirting was evidence of.

Then the kiss...whether sporadic or not she didn't know. She watched them, a small bout of loneliness and longing settled onto her, wishing Heero were around. She hadn't seen him since he left; still amazed he'd been around the entire time.

'I wish he were here NOW.' She mentally sighed. Even though she KNEW he would never be so brazen in public, or even in private, she would be next to him, and that was enough for her. Gloomy eyes dropped to the plate, wondering where he was now, what he was doing. She hadn't heard a word from him since he left, and she was ALMOST wondered if she should worry about him.

Things went okay after that. She let the two drop her off at Quatre's place so they could spend time together. She didn't want to be a burden, and she wasn't going to be a third wheel.

She opted for her room and a good book, watching the colony sunset turn to darkness. Said book was currently sitting in her lap in a window seat. "Heero...wherever you are, my prayers go out to you. I hope you're okay and are able to do what you set out to do..." With a sigh, she closed the book and decided to head to bed.

~*~*~

Shoes skidded to a stop at the edge of the hallway, wide violet looking on at a scene mere feet away. The boot raised to give a healthy kick to the stomach halted midway and was put back to the ground instead.

Duo wasted no time in pulling out his gun and aiming it on the long-awaited assassin he wanted to see who caused all this ruckus. "Shit! Heero buddy; you still conscious??" Dark violet kept a strict eye on the girl. She stood there placidly, eyeing the gun as if it couldn't harm her.

After a small pause, he slowly stood and mentally counted his injuries. One knee was definitely broken from one of those roundhouse kicks she gave. His skin ached from the cuts and bruises that formed and would form later on. The foot he tried to step on nearly gave out and screamed in pain, but he grit his teeth from it and ignored it. It was either broken or dislocated, but still there...

One wrist hurt to move, barely able to move at all, and the other forearm was in pain from blocking another roundhouse that could've taken off his head. Also, his ribs were definitely hurting. Not good; he was in bad shape...

"Shit! Man you're banged up even in THIS lighting!" An arm hastily went under his arms to help prop him up and he regretfully used the human crutch. He favored his injured wrist a little and wrapped his arm around Duo's shoulders.

"How're we going to get out of here with this killing machine so close? If she dodges bullets like you said, and beat YOU up, we're in trouble."

He scowled and met black in the dark, only able to find her eyes by the emergency lights. Duo was right and soon they'd be surrounded by guards. Even when he was hurt, the odds of escape were about the same as the Naval hospital when Duo sprung him. Blue eyed the gun on the floor, mere inches away.

"We're getting out of here. When I move, fire at her."

"Wha-"

Not letting his partner finish that question, he rolled to the ground and went for the gun with his good hand, rolling to the side when a foot went to slam to the ground. A gun fired seconds after, and the girl jumped out of the way.

Forcing himself not to worry about the injuries or wince in pain, he stood and regained his stance with Duo's hold. "Let's get going. Head back the way we came as fast as we can."

"But...she's still ALIVE! Aren't we supposed to KILL her??"

He glared as they shakily ran and fired on the girl, who didn't look to be hindering them too much. Was she letting them go?? It didn't make sense!

Failing a mission hurt his pride immensely, but he wasn't able to think on that. He had to abort because he was in no position to fight! He couldn't finish the mission if he couldn't fight.

"There's someone else...who might be able to handle this better than even WE can..." He muttered, shaking his head as his vision swam. He harshly blinked and forced unconsciousness away as they went for the stairs.

By the time they got to the bottom, the girl had jumped from the balcony and was waiting for them. Duo stopped and pointed the gun at her. "I've only two bullets left in this clip. And she's too fast to let me load it again." He darkly muttered, glaring. Violet swung to the prone fighter for the briefest of moments.

"I've got enough in this clip and my last, but neither of us will be able to load ours. We won't get away fast enough in the condition I'm in. Somehow, we've got to make it out of here."

The two suddenly looked to the person they forgot in their hushed conversation, finding her mere inches away from Duo. Violet startled, jogging his injuries, but didn't move away. Both eyes locked as the Chinese seemed to be looking for something. She remained silent as those eyes slowly narrowed in near calculation. Her head slowly leaned forward, nearly touching noses with Duo, but the youth refused to back up or show any hint of fear.

He knew now was the time for action. He could put a slug in her chest and they'd still come out on top. Then maybe he wouldn't have to make that second call... And he would too, if he wasn't as stupefied as his friend about what the girl was doing. Was she waiting to strike? Try to lull their defenses down? This wasn't making sense!

Duo resisted the urge to gulp as he came in extremely close contact. There was a smell on the girl that he took to be blood. This girl certainly was a trained killer if the blood of her victims didn't come off. Duo wanted to ask what was up, but couldn't find his voice. Why hadn't this chick killed them yet??

After insurmountable time, she stepped back and continued to stare. Those eyes widened to a picture of innocence. Then, that head jerked above and behind them.

He heard reinforcements coming and harshly swallowed. His vision swam again and he harshly blinked for clarity again. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Some invisible message seemed to come to Duo as he kept watching the girl. Her gaze remained behind them before coming back to stare again. She blinked once and then went back to looking at the stairs, staying as still as a statue.

She wasn't going to attack anymore. Duo blinked in shock as he quickly eyed her relaxed shoulders. WHY?! Duo didn't have time to ponder it as Heero mildly swayed and the two carefully rounded the girl. "I don't get this..." Duo muttered, kicked the main doors open.

"I don't," Cough, "either." Having forgotten the guards, he quickly fired with total accuracy, dropping the near dozen and emptying his clip. "I'm out." A small grunt came as he slowly inhaled, making sure to keep his breathing even. The girl had to've broken a few ribs and breathing was going to be a hassle for a while.

Duo looked to his friend as they took off down the street. "Buddy you're a MESS. I'm taking you back home."

He blinked. "Home? To where? We won't make it to L-2." He muttered, looking to keep his steps in time with Duo's.

Duo cast a momentary grin as the course changed. The two started heading down a different route, not going back to the shoddy apartment. "No...home as in Sanc. You're not going to last long like this, even though you THINK you will, and I've had enough. You said someone else might be able to take this chick, so call on them. I've got whatever tools you need for a frequency."

A brow furrowed as he tried to strengthen the pace. Duo's logic somehow made sense and he knew he was forced to call upon another liable contact. Finding the person however, was the problem. "Tools...what do you mean? Start making sense."

Violet quickly shot down to blue then the street. "Man, she must've hit you harder than I thought if you haven't figured it out. I stayed in Sanc; I've had plenty of time to search the grounds. I found QUITE the interesting museum displays in my time and it proved useful to get me here a.s.a.p."

He wanted to order Duo to make sense, but another cough interrupted him. Blood touched part of his mouth and he knew his beating was worse than he thought. Had it been this bad when he self-detonated??

Their all-out run quickly took them through the city and soon he was given insight to Duo's mindset. There lay a white Taurus, much like Noin used to use during his stay at Sanc. He blinked, wondering if he was imagining things. Hadn't Relena had everything destroyed yet?? Did she not know about the storage unit?? Did Noin make more?

Duo stopped them at the base and set him near a leg. "Well, lemme go get a few towlines ready and we'll be shovin' off!"

That cheerful attitude was back, but he ignored it. He waited and took stock again of the progress of his injuries, finding his forearm really wasn't of much use. It would barely stand the hoist it would take to get to the cockpit! Using the other with the hurt wrist was out. Blue narrowed. He'd do it; he wasn't going to stay HERE any longer!

After a minute, Duo reappeared, his face thoughtful. "This is going to be interesting...never had to do this tandem before..." Not letting him think, a gun was set in his hand, Duo's arm going around his waist. The free hand quickly retracted his tow, going for the other. Together, Duo helped him up, trying to hold on as much as possible.

At the top, Duo took the line and went to put it back in storage. He blinked and stared at his friend. Duo finally turned with that grin of his. "You're welcome. What're friends for? Now...go get on the wire and contact whoever you need to."

The lift hadn't helped and only made things worse. He carefully plopped down on the seat and tried to work both hands. In the meantime, Duo loaded his gun and kept an eye out below for trouble.

Fingers expertly flew over the controls, pulling up reception. He hoped it would go to a Gundam, but wasn't sure as this was simply a Taurus. Gundam signals were on a more advanced level than regular mobile suits. He would have to hope and see.

Hacking took no time at all, but his vision was starting to swim again, making it hard to see the signal he was making. He forcefully blinked again, but it didn't help. A wave of dizziness hit him, making him nauseous. His breathing slowly became shallow, his ribs sending constant jabs of pain throughout his body.

"So what're you going to do when you get back Heero? You going to let Relena know you're around? I severely HOPE so. You've been ignoring Lena for far too long and it needs to end. You know she worries a LOT about you... God...I can't WAIT to see Hilde again! I'm going to attack those lips of hers and tell her how much I love her! But first, I'm going to see how her therapy's going. And of course, we have to get you healed up first."

Violet lightened as they kept watch below. Nothing was coming and it was a clean, if not confusing, getaway. By rights they should've been dead but the girl let them both go. Duo smiled and looked up. "Sound like a plan to you Heero?" Silence.

Violet looked over, widening in an instant. Duo dropped the gun on the cockpit door and quickly kneeled to his friend sprawled over the console. "Heero?? Shit, Heero wake up!" Duo hesitated to shake his friend, knowing he was hurt bad enough.

Muttering a string of dark curses, Duo kicked the gun off the door and hastily situated Heero in his lap for a long ride. Fingers sped over the console, shutting the door and soon getting the suit airborne. "Hang on Heero. Relena wouldn't like if it you died and I'd never forgive myself for doing that to her..."


	8. Chapter 8

The week slowly ended. Things were planned and figured out, now it was just up to their individual ends to get the ball rolling. Quatre would help provide supplies from his company to get removal started. She had to process it with the senate and also talk to the colony senators to get approval for such a lengthy venture. Once she got started, she would let Quatre know and then they could pick workers and details. After putting her bag in with the others on the shuttle, she looked to her friend and tried not to cry. GOD but she didn't want to back to Sanc! This week had been great, if not hectic. She hoped everything went okay with Quatre and Divinity and was rooting for the two. The girl's history was quite interesting and she was happy to have an inside track about how they first met. "I'm going to miss this so much..." "You'll miss the sleeping IN...admit it." She smiled, rapidly blinking. "That too...but I'm going to miss your company." "You'll have the others around for company." She slightly cringed at that. Duo was gone, and there was no way she could be with the others...not like she was with Quatre. "You forget the work factor..." She muttered, mildly scowling. "The only time I'll be able to spend with them is morning and nights." A hand rested on her shoulder, gently squeezing. "I know it's hard Relena. If I didn't have Diva to work by me, I think I'd start cutting down my hours." Their lips twinged. "But you'll make it through, you always have. You were strong during the war, something ten times worse than this, and you made it through." She sighed and looked to blue. Her eyes shone in the fake, outdoor lighting as she stepped forward and tightly hugged Quatre. "I'll keep you updated on Hilde's progress." She whispered, getting a tight squeeze back. "I'll hold you to that amiga." Quatre whispered back. She smiled at his language slip. Divinity hadn't been able to teach her anything, as she left for Earth soon after her arrival. It was fine...she knew they'd meet up in the future if this plan took root. Pulling away, she gave a brave smile and wiped at the tears that spilled when her head rested on Quatre's shoulder. "I've got to get going..." Quatre solemnly nodded. "We'll see each other again...just let fate cross our paths." It was something Trowa said and there was the same instance again. Another friend was going back home and Quatre was left behind while she made the trip. More tears filled her eyes and she gave a quick, tight hug before running to the shuttle steps and hurrying inside. She paused in the archway to toss a final wave, getting one in return before Quatre headed away and let the shuttle take off. She heavily plopped in a seat, feeling empty. She hated leaving one of her friends. She and Quatre were so far AWAY... Unlike the war, she didn't know when she would see them last. At least when the war was going on, there was always that knowledge that no matter how far they were one would come in contact with her for a little bit. Not to mention those she met during the war were ten times better than the stuffy senators she saw! A hand propped her head up as a few more tears spilled down her face. She would miss Quatre's pleasant mood and sense of humor the most. As well as his business tactics. They talked and ranted a lot about their respective jobs, comparing and finding a few things out to try. When the shuttle started, her heart sped up and she momentarily forgot about her loneliness. Hands gripped the seat as she was soon thrown back in the chair until they passed the stratosphere. After that, she peeled her hands off the armrests again and looked to the stars. Time to go home. Sigh... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Come in Sanc Mansion, come in! This is Duo Maxwell and I need to gain access into the hanger area NOW and have Sally bring a med team! Is anyone there?? Copy!" Nothing answered for what seemed forever as the large mansion came into view. Violet quickly darted to the still unconscious form in his lap. Duo had NEVER known Heero to pass out before, so this HAD to be serious! "Damn it Heero, don't you DARE die on me!" Duo grit out, nearly punching the console with his finger again. "DAMN IT! SOMEONE come IN over there!" He shouted. Violet blazed as the Taurus circled around close to the back... "Duo is that YOU??" That feminine voice never sounded so heavily. "HILDE! Love!" "Welcome back Duo! Now what's with all the shouting??" Hilde pleasantly retorted. Violet blinked, now able to clearly think after the heavenly buzz of hearing Hilde's voice died down. "What are you doing out of BED??" He ordered, brow furrowing in worry. "Where's Relena?? And Noin?? Where's SALLY?!" "Calm DOWN love...Noin and Sally are both here, but I talked Relena into a MUCH needed vacation. One she should be arriving home in a few hours from now." "Oh THAT'S lovely!" Duo retorted. "I was hoping to keep her out of the way somehow, and now I'm screwed until she touches down again..." Hilde's brow furrowed as she shifted in the chair and set the towel down. "What do you mean?? What's going on??" "Heero's in bad shape. He took quite a beating from psycho chick and he's unconscious." Heero Yuy UNCONSCIOUS?? That didn't sound good at all! "Oh shit..." Hilde breathed, eyes impossibly wide. "Relena's going to FLIP! As far as I know, she was supposed to leave this morning and she should be here sometime in the afternoon!" Light blue spied a clock across the wall. It was already eleven. "What's your e.t.a. and position?" "Probably thirty seconds if someone can get those doors back open and right outside the place." Blue widened again. "You're immediately outside the mansion?!" "Yea...how did you NOT hear the mobile suit arrive??" Hilde scowled and made for the stairs. "I'm in the basement in the gym. The place is practically soundproof." That boyish cut head looked around and a hand idly went to the cordless earpiece strapped to that head. "Which brings me back to my earlier question you haven't answered. What are you doing out of bed?!" Hilde scowled. She was going to get an earful as soon as everything settled and Heero was stabilized. The only problem was, she didn't know what emotion Duo would vent. "I've been trying my damndest to get well Duo. You'll have to see when you get here. I still can't walk very fast, and I don't know where the place is at, but I'll try to flag down Noin or Sally. They'll know what to do." "Get Noin. She knows where to go and can take things from there. But have her find Sally too." Hilde grimaced and carefully took the steps one at a time. The wood cane given to her from Sally helped a lot and she'd been using it since Relena left. A hand went and shut the portable phone off, one used for those in the gym area to keep working out. She would return it later when everything smoothed out. For now, it went in the safety of her pocket. There was a small problem with 'flagging' Noin down. Yes Hilde knew where she was, which was in the gardens for a little solo time, but that was outside and a ways away. Hopefully there was a closer area to duck through or a worker nearby that she could stop and have them run to Noin. Thankfully, there was a butler leaving the dining room as she passed the hallway near the kitchen. Hurriedly, Hilde grabbed the tux sleeve and steadied herself on the cane. "Sir! This is highly important! I need you to go get Ms. Noin from the gardens and have her meet me. And do you know where Sally Po is??" "She was in the kitchen grabbing a quick snack Miss Schbeiker. What shall I tell Noin the reason for fetching her if she asks?" A roar of machinery suddenly blasted the area and both in the hall immensely startled. The butler didn't calm as Hilde did, and she gave a wry grin. A finger pointed toward the ceiling. "THAT. Hurry now and tell Noin to meet me in the kitchen. Hopefully Sally won't have strayed too far..." "Right away!" They went separate directions and Hilde hurried as much as possible. The doors suddenly swung open and a body crashed into her, knocking her to the ground with a painful THUMP. "OWIE! That hurts!!" "God Hilde I'm so sorry about that!" "Well, at least I don't need to go LOOKING for you now..." Sally's concern eyes met Hilde's, then turned urgent as she helped the girl off the floor. "What in the seven hells is going ON?! Are we under attack??" Hilde smiled and looked to the hall, hoping Noin heard as well. She was pretty sure...and that meant Noin would be rushing inside as well for answers or to warn them. "Only by a certain braided moron who will either kill me or praise me for my hard work...and a stupid Wing Zero pilot. Duo took a Taurus with him to Shanghai when he met up with Heero after the idiot left a long time ago." Sally's eyes bulged a little and looked on in shock. "Didn't you KNOW any of this?? Duo found out from Heero and Relena even knows! No one bothered to inform YOU either left??" "No! That's rather annoying, but how did YOU know Heero was here and gone??" Blue turned away with a knowing look. Sally wouldn't believe her in a million years, so she kept quiet and turned to face the footsteps approaching. "Ah good, the rest of the party." Blue met blue again. "Do you think you could give me a piggyback ride somewhere? I would like to see Duo again and find out about Heero." Sally's brow furrowed, but she nodded. "Sure. What's up with Heero?" Hilde's face darkened as she turned to Noin. "That's where your medical expertise is left help us figure out." "WHAT?!" "Hilde, Sally, what's going ON around here??" Noin demanded, skidding to a stop. Nodding her thanks to the servant, Hilde turned to Sally who promptly turned and kneeled. "Duo's outside in a Taurus apparently been left here from the war." As Hilde carefully mounted Sally's back to avoid further injury, she noticed Noin's eyes gain a thoughtful look. Noin shook her head as Sally stood and faced her. "Say no more. Follow me. Since you seem to know more than the both of us, you can inform me just what the hell is going ON! How did Duo FIND that place?? It was supposed to be sub, SUB basement! Relena didn't even know about that until an attack on Sanc!" Hilde tightly gripped her cane and hold to Sally as best as possible as the two jogged down corridors. Noin expertly led the way and the two started descending steps. "He's an ex-Gundam pilot Noin and curious as hell. He was probably like a two-year old in a candy store when he saw those..." Hilde mused, mostly to herself. "But you'll have to see for yourself when we get there. There's not enough time now." Noin quickly opened the storage door, finding the lock still picked, and ran to the controllers. She bypassed the stunned looks from the other two women and to get the doors open. Both women stood around dumbly, looking at the dusty white suits. "WOW..." Hilde mused, hearing her voice bounce off the walls. A small kerthunk sounded before part of the wall opened up. Light blue blinked again and Sally backed up at finding them too close for comfort. With just barely enough room, the Taurus haphazardly flew in and landed, nearly knocking everyone down. Noin quickly halted the opening and shut the doors again before running to the suit with the other two. The hatch popped open and a shout sounded. "I thought I told you to have Sally bring MED supplies!" Hilde blinked, than glared up at the opening to the cockpit. "Excuse ME mister sporadic, but I barely had time to get them DOWN here so you could get in and stop making everyone think we were under ATTACK!" That chestnut head popped out as a fierce glare directed below. Hilde suddenly knew that opening her mouth wasn't the time right now. When Duo got that look, he was in kill/attack mode and wouldn't hesitate to hurt something. "NOT NOW DAMN IT! Get off Sally so she can help me with Heero and go round up some doctors or something! Noin, do you know where the medical supplies are??" Noin shouted an affirmative and took off like a shot to go find some. Hilde quickly, but gingerly slid off Sally's back and braced herself with the cane as the woman rushed to the foot of the suit. Hilde slowly hobbled over, watching high above with wide eyes. With a deep breath, praying to whatever God existed up there; Duo gripped the towline and walked as best he could with Heero still unconscious down the suit's side. It worked until Heero weakly coughed and threw him off- balance, nearly slamming him into the metal and dropping the wounded soldier. With a loud curse of frustration and worry, Duo's awkward embrace tightened as he pressed release faster on the tow. They descended at twice the speed, finally reaching the ground. Duo breathed a sigh of relief and helped an extremely worried Sally help him to horizontal position for inspection. "FNALLY..." "Duo Maxwell!" Violet looked over to find arms savagely wrapping around his waist. Duo's returned the hug when a wooden clack echoed off the walls and tightly held Hilde to him. "I missed you so much babe..." Hilde suddenly pulled away and looked into those gorgeous eyes with tears in hers. She glared at Duo as her grip tightened. "Don't you EVER, EVER scare me like that again! I thought my heart stopped seeing you try to juggle Heero like that and almost hurt yourself!" "That makes two of us babe." Hilde's throat convulsed as she tried to swallow. "You...crazy, stubborn, cocky, foolish, risk taking... God I love you so much!" Lips quickly attacked Duo before he could utter a retort. Duo quickly kissed Hilde back, having missed this most of all. Below, Sally pointedly cleared her throat to break up the scene. Blue darted from Heero to the pair. "If you two are through LIP locking, mind giving me a hand here?? He's got multiple lacerations, external bruises, bruised ribs and spine, his arm is badly sprained and the wrist on the other is broken. His knee is dislocated and the other ankle is as well. Gods...what a JOB he did...or was done TO him..." Duo carefully let go of Hilde who kneeled and went for her cane. Violet took note of that to ask later before Duo kneeled to be of assistance. Seconds later as Sally finished checking the prone soldier; Noin shoved the door open with a loaded bag and a few doctors. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A small smile appeared as the shuttle slowed and the sky became visible. 'It IS good to be home...' She mused, waiting until the shuttle stopped to leave her seat. An attendant held the door open and she smiled in farewell, looking as a car slowly started pulling to the spaceship. She waited near her bags and nearly beamed as Pagan opened the door with a smile on his face. Leaving everything where it was, she let titles and etiquette slide to run and give her dear friend a hug. "I missed you Pagan..." "Welcome home Miss Relena. Shall I get your bags and we can be off?" The thought of her elder friend taking a load didn't set right and she quickly started over. "Only if I help." She called, already reaching for one. The ride was a nice one, if quiet. There was never a thing as too much quiet...not when she was going to have the opposite for who knew how long. Seeing the naturalness of her home brought a calm she forgot deep down. It was VERY good to be home. As the car stopped in front of the large estate, she looked at it with a smile. Home... Mentally shaking herself, she went for the trunk holding her things. Able to get it all in one trip, she dropped everything in the doorway for someone to pick up. Though she wasn't messy, she wanted to see her friends. "Hilde, Noin, Sally! I'm back!" She called, a bright smile on her face. Nothing happened as she got a little more situated. After closing the closet door, her brow furrowed at the near eerie quiet. "Odd..." She mused. Pagan stood still holding her bags and she quickly went to him. "You can leave them there Pagan. I, or someone else, should be able to get them. Right now I just want to say hi again." The cheerful look left with another wondering look. "Do you know if anyone left before you came to pick me up?" "No Miss Relena. Ms. Po and Schebeiker were around here somewhere and Ms. Noin was in the garden last I knew. It's nearly lunchtime, maybe they decided to eat outside? Or perhaps in a different area of this big old place and didn't hear you." She nodded, though her eyes remained thoughtful. Something didn't feel right for some reason... She really hoped Hilde wasn't injured somewhere and unable to get assistance... That spurred the mother hen and hostess factor, and she left her things in search of everyone. 'I hope Hilde's alright...' "Hilde? Noin? Sally? ANYONE here??" She walked down the main hallway, but all was silent except her steps. "Miss Relena. Are you sure you don't want me to carry your things to your room?" She spun around and saw the few bags lying in the front doorway. Teeth bit her lip. "As many as you can I guess Pagan, but DON'T overexert yourself!" She didn't want anything to HAPPEN to him... The man smiled and nodded, picking up what he had before and heading upstairs. She sighed and quickened the pace, ears straining to hear ANYTHING. She wondered if the others were together and what floor. This place was one big hide and seek trap waiting to happen...but she wasn't in the mood to play. Worry and suspicion were increasing the more she was unable to see her friends. Where WERE they all?? Was it possible they WERE outside? If that was the case, she would NEVER find them until they came to her! Who knew how long THAT would be... A thump sounded and she jumped in the quiet. Was it that silent that she heard it upstairs? The place was old, but still pretty well intact. With a sigh, she ascended the back steps for the second floor, figuring they were all in Hilde's room. It was a little ways away, and the noise came from that general vicinity... A small commotion gained her attention. Just a whisper, but it seemed hurried and jumbled together. Her brow furrowed and she followed it as silently as possible. Maybe halfway there, the jumble stopped and she paused. After a few seconds, more muttering sounded and she went double pace to catch up to it. If it stopped, she wouldn't find it and figure out what was going on! Turning a corner, she stopped so suddenly it was like she ran into an invisible wall. Blue widened in confusion and anxiety at seeing DUO back and slumped against the closed doorway to Hilde's room with the small girl sitting silently next to him. That confused her. What were the two doing on the floor, looking so glum, when they should've been happy to be reunited again? She startled as if spooked, her mind running at a feverish pace. The only reason Duo would come back is if...HEERO were with him! She ran the distance as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels, fear icing her heart. Duo shouldn't look that down if nothing bad happened... He should be telling excited tales of the mission he and Heero went on and trying to kiss Hilde senseless for being away so long! The two looked up as she neared, eyes widening with panic and an almost horrified look. Duo quickly shot to his feet as she stopped and hurriedly embraced her in an exuberant hug, off-balancing her. "Relena! It's been a while!" He jovially answered, patting her back. She stood there in confusion and dumbly blinked at the 180. "How've you been? I hear you went to space again. Not fair you didn't take me with! Where'd you go? For how long? Who'd you go see? Did you get me anything?" "Enough you two-year old." Hilde broke in. Carefully standing on the cane, light blue met dark. She was met with a smile and nod. "Welcome home Relena. You have a fun trip hanging out with Quatre?" Duo looked from Hilde to her. "You went to L-4?? Not fair! I haven't seen Quatre since-" "Can it Duo Maxwell and tell me what happened to Heero in Shanghai! How badly is he hurt??" Duo's mouth snapped close with a shocked blink. Rarely did she talk to ANYONE like that! And talk about SHARP! "Relena...I...well it's..." A hand scratched the back of his ruffled hair. Violet guiltily shot to the floor. The door suddenly swung open and the three looked to it. Blue rested on Sally's medical clothes and the rubber gloves she was taking off those skilled hands. Fear clogged her throat. "Well he's stable now, though he hasn't regained consciousness yet. I assume that'll come back in-RELENA!" Sally quietly gasped with wide eyes as she tried to compose herself. Detangling herself from Duo, she nearly stalked to the doorway in trepidation, almost unable to breathe. "No wait Relena! You don't want to go in-" She nearly shoved Sally out of the way with hard eyes, feeling angry that everyone would want to keep her from seeing him. She would worry herself to death if she DIDN'T... She wondered why the group was crowded around Hilde's room but not in it and she had her answer. Now in Hilde's bed, with the medical equipment brought back out, was Heero's prone and bandaged body. It felt as if something sucked the air out of her lungs. It was so hard to BREATHE... "Come on Relena... You shouldn't be in here; you don't WANT to be in here... Let's take you to your room so you can lie down. I'm sure you're tired from-" She silently wrenched free from the hold, eyes still locked on that bruised face. When the gentle arms were gone, she slumped to the floor on her knees, not able to keep herself standing. Wide, horrified eyes remained on the bed. "Heero..." "Relena?? Come now Lena...let's follow Sally's advice. I know for a fact that space travel is a bitch if you don't get enough sleep-" The hands that helped her stand were savagely batted away. Leave? Leave him like this?? Were they all MAD?! Unknowingly, deep blue started watering... Another gentle hand rested on her shoulder, but she didn't move. This wasn't meant to restrain her, only offer condolences. She knew that without looking. "Relena...there was nothing Duo could do to help. Whoever did this to Heero was a pro. You know they had to've been if they did THIS to him." "Yea and not a self-detonating switch in sight." "DUO!" Hilde retorted, glaring. Uncomfortable silence followed that rejoin as the others wondered what Relena would do next. All eyes rested on her statue-like form... Slowly becoming aware of her surroundings, her shoulders slumped a little with her posture. It was good to be home? Yea right! "Everyone...would you please leave us for a while?" "But Relena-" "Hush babe. Sure Lena...call if you need anything. We'll be close by..." She stayed utterly still until the door softly clicked shut. After that, she slumped to the floor again, forehead using the wood for support. Tears fell down her face as she quietly sobbed for the man on the bed. "Heero...no...what happened? Please don't die...I couldn't...stand it if you died..." After her tears dried out and exhaustion pulled, she forcefully stood and pulled up one of the many chairs in the room. Red-rimmed eyes stared at that handsome face, desperately wishing those beautiful eyes would open. Teeth bit her lip as she slowly lost hope and slouched in the chair. After a while, a humorless snort sounded in the silence. "And here all this time I thought you'd be fine..." She whispered, more tears springing to her eyes. "This is my fault...if I only tried to keep you from leaving a little harder... Maybe even found out you were staying on the grounds sooner. Maybe...maybe then...you wouldn't be-" Her throat clogged again as she silently cried, gripping a bandaged hand with care. She threaded their fingers and felt his cool skin against the warmth of her hand. Sniffing a few times, she shakily moved and gently kissed what she could of his calloused knuckles. Haggard breathing escaped as her lips rested against that cool skin. "Oh Heero, Heero... Look at you... God, I'll never forgive myself for not trying to stop you if you don't ever wake up again. I still haven't been able to tell you how much I love you yet... Please wake up, please. Please Heero...just flutter your eyes. Squeeze my hand...anything..." Tears flowed and touched his skin. "Please Heero...wake up and look at me. Let me see those eyes..." Her head drooped minutes later, pleading falling on deaf ears. She quietly sobbed again. Wherever he was, she couldn't reach him. Not even her love was going to get through. Even if she was able to chip off the ice and see a glimpse of his humanity, she wasn't able to wake him. Crying herself out again, her head lay on the soft sheets, fingers still holding his. Sullenly staring at their fingers, she saw the difference in skin tone and type. His hands were so calloused and tanned from the sun while hers were still soft and light from being indoors... Blue slowly closed, sleep finally taking her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When blue finally open again, pulling himself from the dark dredges of his mind, he was aware of a few things. The silence, the soft lighting in the room he was in, there was poor lighting besides the lamps, and something holding his near numb hand. Blue looked down as far as he could without straining anything, feeling bandages all over and his normal clothing gone. He double blinked upon seeing that beautiful face near, peaceful in sleep. A nearby lamp caught a track to her skin and he knew she'd been crying...probably over him. He looked away with dull eyes, feeling his mind clear in slow layers. It was like peeling back an onion and he quietly stared at the ceiling until he was able to think fully. In the meantime, a thumb gently and slowly moved across that soft skin, his heart pounding a little faster. It didn't take long for his mind to return to normal and with it came all the emotions of a caged animal with the way he was sitting. Bandages covered every internal wound he had to keep them from being moved. As if that stopped him. The fingers of his hurt wrist were being used and he felt pain, but it only helped to wake him up. If Relena was sleeping next to him, a thought he quickly made logical of fear of alternative consequences, then that meant he was back at Sanc. Duo must've taken them both in the Taurus and Sally fixed him. Now was the question of when they arrived and how long he'd been unconscious. A whisper of a groan sounded and his head bent a little to see better. Thick lashes fluttered open and soon dark blue meshed with surprised dark blue. He didn't bother with pleasantries, wanting answers about his condition to fix it. "How long have I been unconscious?" She stupidly blinked, but it wasn't long before her temper was riled up. It mixed with elation at finally seeing him awake and grateful tears mixed with a weak glare. "I haven't seen you for MONTHS and all you have to ask me is how long you've been unconscious?!" He blinked at the tumult of emotions, feeling a little pain as she gripped his fingers. He refused to wince, even if it trailed up his arm and down his spine. He didn't know what to say to that without erupting her anger, so he simply looked away. She wanted to slap him and kiss him silly at the same time! How was that possible? She didn't know, but she knew she DID majorly want to kiss him! Her eyes finally softened, seeing he was somewhat okay. "Heero..." She whispered, gaining his eyes. A tender smile appeared as she slowly brought his hand to her face and met his eyes. "Thank God you're okay and awake..." He was trapped in intense pools of blue. An ocean full of more emotion than the water currently holding Zero. He found himself unable to look away, yet his heart beat a little faster... Finally he blinked and looked away. "Relena..." She gently squeezed, mindful of his hurt wrist, and kissed his knuckles again. "Shh Heero. Just rest and regain your strength. Don't talk to me or explain until you're a little better. I understand. Don't worry...I'll take care of you." He fought to swallow at that soft, melodic whisper. That was rather hard as the moment he found. He couldn't find his voice to form words to say anything. She would take care of him?... He blinked. What was the point? All he had to do was set the broken bones and favor the sprained or dislocated ones. He'd done it before... He wasn't an invalid...unlike his current position. "No need. I'll just get the bandages off and get my wrist back to normal and then-" Fingers touched his lips, startling them both. She glared at his minutely befuddled look, feeling like shaking in anger. The feel of his mouth on her hand didn't even register, she was that mad. "How dare you..." She whispered. A brunette brow rose inquiringly. Her eyes slanted even more. "How DARE you. Do you know how badly you scared me today Heero Yuy?? Do you know how much I want to hit you for that stunt you pulled...and yet hug you at the same time?? You were UNCONSCIOUS! That's serious for someone like you! You're not going ANYWHERE unless I know about it first or give the okay! Do you understand me??" He glared back at her pretense to order him around. What could she do again someone like HIM?? "You can't-" "Can and WILL Yuy." She darkly retorted. "While here before, you lived under my roof practically and I let it go, even though you're smart enough to know I would at least WANT to know you were here! Then you come back like this and scare me so badly I nearly fainted!" Her fingers nearly yanked from his in haste as if touching him revolted her. Pain sliced up his arm, through his head, and down his spine again. "Relena... I..." A hand shot between them, though not protecting him from the glare that could almost match his. "No...no talking. You listen." A finger pointed almost accusingly at him. "You're under Sally's care, but MY roof until you're better. That makes you a guest, but in my HOME. I will not tolerate anything but your full cooperation and that you STAY in this bed until I feel it's time for you to get up, or Sally LETS you." A hand gripped his chin and kept his face toward hers. In her fury, she leaned close till they nearly touched noses. "Do you HEAR me Heero Yuy?? You're NOT leaving that bed and if I find out you have, I'll throw you out of the area and not let you return. You think I won't spot you?? I'd know you anywhere!" Angry blue narrowed to slits. "You scared the shit out of me Heero! Do you realize that?!" It was probably the first time he'd ever been so openly shocked in front of Relena. But that was probably because it was the first time he'd ever heard Relena SWEAR too. Apparently, he did quite a job in scaring her, as she said! Fighting a sigh, she forced a deep inhale to calm down, eyes closing. She didn't move away and still kept a tight reign on his chin. Her eyes opened and cleared as if only blinking. "I'm sorry to be so cross with you..." She whispered. Her eyes softened tenfold and stared at him with those same intense pools. He harshly swallowed, wondering what emotions were driving her to be so hot and cold. He would NEVER figure out this person...as much as he kept telling himself. Just when he thought he had her personality PEGGED... Her eyes closed and with a deep breath for courage, closed the gap and gave the briefest and lightest of kisses. When she pulled away, she looked into wide eyes, finding them darker than normal. She didn't want to read into that and stood, giving him space. "Stay put Heero. Please..." Not letting him get a word in, she turned and softly closed the door behind her. She was aware of others in the hallway without fully needing to see them. Blue turned and looked to violet and light blue. "What are you two still doing in the hallway?" "The more important question is...why did you suddenly stop yelling at him??" Duo chimed in, an evil grin spreading on his face. Despite herself, she blushed in the low lighting, knowing it showed from the overhead lamps. "N...none of your business Duo." She stuttered, a small smile breaking through. "Ahhhh, I SEE that smile..." Duo prodded, winking. He ignored the jab from Hilde and pulled them both to stand. Duo beamed and patted a shoulder, almost in congratulations. "Good job Lena...knew you had it in you." She blinked, flushing even more in modesty and looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Even I see those eyes of yours Relena." Hilde's grin matched Duo's. "You think I haven't seen it enough right before he kisses me?" A hand squeezed Duo's waist where it was situated. Not EVEN going to get into it at the time of night, especially when she still had work tomorrow, her head shook. "I'm going to bed." Her gaze briefly swung to the closed door before meeting blue and violet. "Let me know if he tries to get out of bed." She quietly ordered, heading for her room down the hall. Just as the door closed, the two tried to stifle laughter. Hilde leaned against Duo. "Me thinks she doth protest too much." She quietly kidded, widely grinning. "Me thinks THEY doth protest too much." Duo softly corrected, winking. "He's so anal retentive and she's so shy and timid...though I don't know about a few minutes ago." Violet strayed down the hall and silently locked in the vicinity of her door. After a minute, Hilde squeezed Duo's side again. "Care to go in and say hi?" "If by that you mean bug him, lead on babe!" 


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on now...you HAVE to eat SOMETHING..." Silence followed the near plea and she huffed again, an intense put-out look on her face. "Are you even going to SPEAK to me??" Silence again. She sighed and set the bowl down, taking his still bandaged wrist with her hands. It was entirely limp as he made no connection to hold her hand or withdraw.

She hated it when he was stubborn. GOD but she hated it! Was this how he intended on punishing her for keeping him bedridden?? If he was, he was doing a pretty good job!

"Heero...be rational and grown up about this. PLEASE... I'm not doing this to torture you. I'm doing this for your best interests. I don't know what torturous training you went through with doctor J, but you can't keep forcing your body to heal. It has to go at its own pace sometimes." Those blue eyes remained almost firmly fixed on the far wall. They didn't even blink. His stare was even and emotionless.

Her mouth scrunched into a pout. The little...he was doing this on PURPOSE and she KNEW it! And just when she was trying to take some extra time off to HELP him! Not that it hadn't been a disguised blessing to help heal and baby him, but this routine was getting old.

She wasn't going to get through unless she did something that captured his attention. Something entirely NOT Relena Dorlain. She kissed his knuckles again and took satisfaction that he blinked a few times, along with a brief clench to his jaw. Still...his eyes remained on the white wall. There was no window on that wall, so he CERTAINLY wasn't looking at boring white for the view.

Her brow furrowed a little. She didn't want to do something TOTALLY not herself...something not pacifist...but it seemed he was giving her no choice. Teeth harshly bit her lip as she let go of his hand and raise one. It hovered in the air and her fingers curled in hesitation, hanging only a foot away from his face. If he noticed, he still wasn't paying attention.

Steeling herself with a deep breath, her hand whipped out before she could regret second thoughts and lightly tapped his forehead with her fingers. It wasn't a slap, barely a gentle smack. It was just a brief tap...but it certainly did the job. As if she actually hit him, his face whipped over with mildly wide eyes.

She smiled and sat back, subtly going for the food again. "There...that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The shock left his face at her pleasantries and he settled for a weak glare, showing how much he was disliking this constant position. Not only was this utterly boring, but he couldn't get away from Duo's constant chatter or her visits. Blue darted from her face long enough to see the spoon before strengthening his glare. "I can feed myself."

The cheerful smile from the short victory drooped a little. She felt a little hurt that he wouldn't let her at least TRY to help him. Had everything they'd gone through been just a lie? Did he really NOT feel anything for her? She bit the inside of her lip briefly before giving another friendly look.

"Heero really...I mean what I say and don't think I'll help you if you disobey me. I won't let anyone help you either, and I know you can use it to help heal you." Blue gave a hurt look before it covered up with humor. "Now, don't make me feed you like a two-year old again. You ended up with quite the mess before you gave in." A wide smile plastered in memory as she fought not to laugh at his pride.

The glare worsened at how much she was enjoying his discomfort. Nice to know someone was... He grunted and craned his head back a little. "This is humiliating."

So it was back to his articulate vocabulary again? If she bartered his release, she wondered if he would talk to her... She mentally refused to continue that thought. This was Heero here, he wasn't a barterer and he wasn't a conversationalist. Sadly enough...

"Only because you make it." She gently retorted, her eyes hardening. Here they went again... The spoon moved close to his face, but it craned up as his eyes locked on the ceiling. "REALLY Heero...be a MAN about this! Accept some help once in a while."

"You've been doing this for a WEEK already." He darkly retorted, glaring at the ceiling. If ANYONE was in the room, he would probably push her away and refuse her to come near him again. As it was, he was fighting massive embarrassment to his ego, pride, and emotions at how caring and tender she was being. It was all he could do to regrettably let her do what she kept intending. Feeding him.

With a wide grin, she wiggled the spoon, knowing he could see it, and inched it closer to his mouth. "Come on...I know you weren't baby fed when you were an infant, but just let go this once eh?" The grin widened. This was part of the job she loved...teasing the daylights out of him and getting away with it. "You ever play choo-choo at ALL?"

Dark blue narrowed as his glare hardened. Damn it...he could feel his face was starting to turn red. NO! He was NOT going to give her the satisfaction of getting under his skin with her cute little ways and that melodic voice of hers! He nearly heaved a sigh at his behavior. Beaten by a few broken bones and a woman with a spoon...how degrading.

So why didn't he mind it that much? Surely if he ordered Relena from the room, she would obey his request for privacy. But he had yet to tell her to stop what she was doing once, or tell her to go away. He was getting too soft...yet somewhere deep in his mind didn't seem to care. Sad, but true. He WAS getting soft...but it was for her. Only her.

His brow furrowed a tiny degree in contemplation. He never really allowed much time for thought of his emotions toward her. Not in massive degree...and without either getting a headache from over thinking or confusing himself with it all. Emotions, even the simplest, were out of his grasp. He could stare at someone all day long, Duo as a great example, and still not be able to figure out WHY they acted like they did.

Someone of his sharp mind just didn't understand the complexity of the human brain with its serotonin levels and chemical balances. He mentally grimaced. Emotions of the heart...couldn't he just say emotions of the heart?? No...he knew that wasn't true and the brain regulated all the right chemicals composed with the right emotion and circumstance. That was the correct answer...and highly scientific.

"Earth base to Heero Yuy...come in Heero Yuy."

With a blink he looked to her with the tiniest of odd looks. That brilliant smile dimmed part of his anger and his reluctance to give in started building. If it was anyone but Relena he wouldn't cave so easy...actually if it was anyone but Relena this wouldn't be HAPPENING.

She was the ONLY one who could even remotely get halfway to picking on him. If it was Duo his bandaged wrist would've been put to use and either gripping fistfuls of the idiot's clothes or punched square in the face by now. Noin and Hilde wouldn't do it, as they weren't that acquainted. Duo and Relena would be the only two who dared to try something like this. He was almost surprised Duo hadn't already done so.

Her head tilted to the side as she kept meeting his eyes, wondering what took him away from the situation at hand. He hadn't said a word or glared at her for the past minute. It must be serious.

The smile pasted back on as she put the bowl down and went to grip his chin. If he was distracted, this was her perfect chance...

He snapped back to attention and twisted his face out of immediate reach to the wall again. Even though she dared, he wasn't going down without a fight. He wasn't a soldier for NOTHING...

'It's a good thing I took so much time off and don't have work tomorrow...' She mused, trying to keep a positive mind frame. 'Please oh PLEASE don't let this end up like two days ago...' The last thing she wanted to do was get hot soup all over her shirt again or on his bandages.

"Come on Heero...please cooperate this once for me..."

Blue darkened and narrowed. "No." He wanted to add that she'd only keep trying and come back for his meals tomorrow. If he gave in this easy, she would think he was that simple to push around and try to manipulate him. At least it was always interesting to see her patience strain... The great pacifist having a temper at his actions...that was rather amusing at times...

"Heero...please don't force me to take drastic measures." She nearly begged, not wanting to resort to yelling at him again. Her brain was already whirling at the bartering speed she reserved for trying to placate senators when they acted up. Was it necessary to show some un-Relena behavior again?

When he didn't answer or look at her, she could feel irritation boil. So...they were going to do this AGAIN were they? Well...at least when he was done healing her patience would know no boundaries... "Heero Yuy...I'm telling you one last time to let me help get some food in you. You don't eat enough and you need your strength you know."

Blue hardened, ready for anything she'd throw his way. "Save it." They did this so many times each day this past week and it always processed the same way. It was just amazing she kept thinking up new stuff to effectively gain his attention. It wasn't that he couldn't ignore her, but some of the things her mind thought up were rather shocking and he couldn't help looking at her in disbelief...

Her mouth pursed as if she just got done sucking on a lemon. The hardest glare yet speared the side of his face before her features smoothed into a small smile. Save it? Fine, then she'd get this done by not using words...

Keeping a careful grip on the spoon to keep from spilling anything, she slowly stood in the chair and moved it toward his face. Keeping an eagle eye on his attention, she leaned down and slowly kissed his cheek.

His heart fluttered at the butterfly contact. A jolt suddenly went through him and the second those lips pulled away enough, he looked over. "Relena wha-umph!"

A victorious smile appeared as she pulled the spoon back, carefully wiping off a little that dribbled out the side of his mouth. "That wasn't so hard was it?" She muttered, fighting laughter. She ignored another fierce glare and readied the spoon again.

"Now...are you going to behave or am I going to have to do that every time and jam the spoon in your mouth again? I honestly don't mind either way, but don't think I'll wipe off the lipstick marks as retribution for when Duo comes and visits you." Blue twinkled mischievously. "You don't want THAT kind of teasing, do you?"

Blue looked at his foe again in calculation. "You wouldn't..." She was more ruthless than that pretty face gave away...

Her eyes narrowed as she took up an evil look. She leaned closer a little to his face with that malicious grin. OH she loved her job sometimes! "I may be a pacifist Heero, but I've been storing up a LOT of stress from work and worry over your whereabouts. I wouldn't bet with me if I were you..." The spoon hovered inches from his mouth. "Now. Open up."

It was that or hearing Duo's laughter and assuming what he and Relena did THIS time. He chose the former and promptly opened his mouth, getting on with it at last. The last thing he wanted was to have his ear talked off anymore than it already was. The pains of being an invalid...

When the bowl was finally emptied, she stood in satisfaction and wiped the little residue off his chin. "Now... was that so hard? I'm pretty sure I'm worse off than you are." A hand went and lightly rested on his forearm. "You always make this hard on yourself you know." She muttered.

He didn't dignify that with a response. He wasn't going to give her the pleasure of knowing she got his goat.

A hand brushed those unruly bangs away from his face, even as his vision turned to the wall to ignore her until she left. She quietly sighed, trying not to feel offended. He did this every time...

With a soft smile, she leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight Heero... I'll be back later." She whispered, seeing him blink once. Somewhere along the way, she knew one met affirmative and two negative. WHEN he started that she had no clue, but it was more amusing to see her figure that out and pick it. It was rather scary to know she was in his head for that.

Just as she was halfway to the door, a thought hit. "Hey...come get these lipstick prints off my face." He ordered, pointedly meeting her eyes. She left two and he could feel the substance on his skin. "You said if I cooperated... Don't you dare make me put up with that later."

The evil grin returned full force as she stopped in the doorway. "But you didn't cooperate Heero...you resisted me until I was forced to take drastic measures. I won't let Duo in right now, as you'll be resting, but let that be a lesson to you."

"You're not leaving me like this!" He growled. She was EVIL! Who needed an assassin as an enemy when they had Relena Dorlain???

The grin turned from evil to sugar sweet. "Aren't I? I suddenly don't feel very forgiving at this moment. I've had such a trying time..."

"RELENA!..." He loudly growled.

The door closed behind, not letting him say anything else.

She fought a giggle and turned, startling when she met violet.

"I had no clue you were so wicked."

She gave in and quietly laughed, stifling it with a hand. "At least give him two hours before you go in there." She winked. "And keep it light...I still have to check up on him before I go to bed."

Duo saluted with a playful gleam in his eye. "What say I walk you down to the kitchen and we raid the pantry then? I assume you're pretty hungry since you haven't had dinner yet..."

She happily nodded and started down the hall. "You're on..."

~*~*~

By the time Duo came back, he managed to wipe almost all of the horrid lipstick off with his wrist bandage. It was painful, even though his injuries were swiftly healing due to his training, but he bypassed it.

As soon as Duo walked in the door, mouth poised for some type of sarcastic greeting, he beat the American to it. "Get me a communications console."

Duo halted in confusion and blinked in silence. "For what?" He asked, head tilting. An evil grin popped up. "How do you intend on using it anyway? You think I won't squeal to Relena if you get outa that bed?" The grin widened, almost daring him to do so.

The harshest glare yet speared violet as he mentally wished Duo to whither and die. His jaw harshly clenched as he tried to rope in his frustration and anger. Duo apparently had the attention span of a gnat if he couldn't remember the mission that happened not that long ago.

"If you'll get on track and remember where you were at for a month or two, then I don't have to explain." His look turned pointed as he wondered how long it would take for the light bulb to turn on. Surely there was a switch amongst those cobwebs SOMEWHERE...

A sudden blink and Duo startled. "Oh yea...sorta forgot about that..." A sheepish look appeared. "Well...I'm not too sure we even have anything like that here...unless it's in the Taurus suits..."

He fought to heave a sigh. Why couldn't he have time to grab his computer? If he had, there would be no problem. What he wouldn't give to have Duo head back to Shanghai and grab it. A tiny spark of remorse hit him. His precious laptop...the only thing he ever really owned besides his guns and the clothes on his back.

At least he had the satisfaction of knowing it couldn't fall into the wrong hands. There were so many security codes just to open that and all the programs he had on there. It was nearly impossible and total virus free. NO one was going to be able to use it if they found it. Not to mention if it wasn't touched for a few weeks, the thing would purposely short itself out on a self-destruct. He didn't take chances with anything.

"Then find a way." He needed to get in contact with Wufei and see if the Chinese man returned any other messages. If Wufei had and he was kept from seeing them, he didn't doubt that Wufei would either wait for his return or go by the seat of his pants. The latter was more the Chinese's style really.

But still...he didn't know unless he didn't check. Wufei needed information more than what he gave. All he managed to type out was his expertise were needed in Shanghai. And that he'd send more on further contact. It wasn't even sure if Wufei even took the mission!

He stared at the ceiling, quickly becoming frustrated. There had to be a way to get OUT of here! But Sally would know as she regularly checked up on him to see how he was doing. Not as much as Relena, but Sally would ask questions if suddenly, one of his bones was put back in its normal position...

A plan started forming. It was tricky, but as long as he stayed in bed... It might work and speed his recovery of not having to screw around with all this wait time! His spine and ribs were okay to move and he was now propped up with multiple pillows. He could reach his injuries a lot easier now.

"Earth to Heero, you in there anywhere??"

He harshly glared at violet. "Go get me a console." He grit out, wanting Duo to leave. The faster Duo left, the quicker he could get on with it and see how rest was going to go. If he told Sally to keep it a secret, she MIGHT...but that wasn't certain. Relena would pick up on Sally's change in mood toward him and then it would be out of the bag. The eyes of a doctor were sharp, but he would find a way.

"You can't be serious. You know Relena won't allow you to operate one with your hand and arm in the condition they're in-"

"This is more important!" He grit out, tired of Duo thinking that Relena controlled him. He knew she would make good on her threat, but he was the perfect soldier. She underestimated him if she thought he was going to be in trouble with these little setbacks by keeping anyone from helping him. There was always a way around people seeing him.

Duo stood in silence, violet looking on in calculation. There was a difference to that tone and those blue eyes. What was he thinking if he could bark orders and yet not be all there? How interesting that he could do two things at once.

Shaking it off, knowing he always had a reason for SOMETHING...at least usually...Duo smiled and gave a quick salute. "Yes sir captain SIR."

His teeth ground in agitation. Why was Duo always being so pleasant when it REALLY wasn't a funny matter right now?? That was irritating in itself. "Just GO."

Without a final retort or joke, Duo whirled around and shut the door behind him. He blinked in realization that he got off with a small amount of teasing for once. Maybe there WAS a God up there...

Shaking his head, he looked to the bandages. Sally told him he had a broken wrist and bones in both his legs were dislocated, but she popped those into place. They felt ten times better than before, but the bandages around the area were tight enough that he could barely move them. His forearm was relatively okay by now, as she said he just bruised the muscles and bone and it would be fine in a few weeks.

Of course that was the point, but he scowled. He couldn't take them off and see how they faired because Relena WOULD have a massive conniption fit and throw him out. Oddly enough, he didn't really want to be kicked out and be on her wrath more than he already was. Some of that was just for revenge for what he was enduring...the rest was just to get her riled up. She looked rather...nice when she was angry...

A squeeze from his injured wrist and the pain from the purposeful action helped put him back on track. He was NOT going to muse about Relena's looks or the color of her hair and everything that sprung up at times of what he wanted to do, but never get the courage for.

Blue momentarily narrowed. He was a coward, even though he could face anything ELSE. Why was he thinking so negatively about what she would think toward him after all she said...and did? His lips pressed together from their first kiss. It was chaste and almost mothering, but it was burned in his brain. ANYTHING she did he remembered with absolute clarity...

'Get to it baka!' He mentally shouted. The more time he wasted, the more he was going to get caught doing this if someone came in. Since the door had no lock on it, he had to be quick.

Gritting his teeth, he looked to his hand. There wasn't a cast on it, which he was thankful for, just a lot of bandages. The inside was taped on, and that was going to be a problem when Sally checked it again. She'd know, but he would deal with that later.

Experimentally moving his left arm, the sprained forearm was just a dull pain and easy to ignore. He knew for a fact his right wrist was still busted from the many times Relena held it. Today, that was going to change.

It didn't take long until the bandages were unwrapped and carefully put on his bed for fast access if necessary. Now free of the coverings showed his wrist a little more swollen than he thought. Well...that was due to the bone in his carpal area being broken, but he'd fix that.

He quickly took the tape off with the same speed and blue narrowed upon further inspection. Gritting his teeth, a finger prodded the area to find out what needed to be fixed. Finding the right bones, his fingers carefully positioned.

With a deep breath, harshly biting his lip, his fingers moved his wrist back. A crack sounded in the quiet and a harsh jab of pain sped through his nervous system, making him draw blood to his lip. He quickly stuck it in his mouth to keep the bleeding from getting everywhere and looked to his wrist.

It looked like the swelling went down a little bit and the pain lessened a lot. Now all he had to do was wait for the tendons to fit back the way they were supposed to. A hand went for the tape, putting it on exactly as it took it off. With his body trained as such, that wouldn't take long.

After replacing the final bandage and getting it hooked into place, he breathed a rare sigh of relief that no one burst in. Now all he just had to wait until nightfall and everyone went to bed. It was a good thing his ankle wasn't in any kind of sling, even though his knee was hooked up to some type of contraption to keep him from moving it that much.

As soon as everyone was down for the night, just like the previous few, he would get out of bed and walk around to test his progress. Not a soul knew about it and he was going to keep it that way. Sitting in lethargy wasn't his style. Strengthening his muscles while they healed was the only way to speed it up. He was NOT going to stay in this bed any longer than he had to.

~*~*~

It was late and she REALLY should be getting to bed, but there was such a need to get some work done and stay a little caught up... 'Who am I kidding...I can't work AND take care of Heero at the same time. I need all my energy just for one!'

She plopped into the leather chair with a sigh, a hand rubbing her forehead. Really, she hadn't taken any time off at all. Chalk it up to being Vice Foreign Minister...not to mention a workaholic. Tired blue stared at the sorted stacks on her desk.

She could feel her stress levels rising again and not just from Heero either. That didn't really up her cholesterol levels; it had to deal with politicians. With a huff, she slouched a little in the seat and stared at the ceiling. Really, there had to be a better way to alleviate her levels than just taking time off.

A hand propped her head up as she stared at the far wall. Her mind blanked as she spent minutes with her eyes locked on nothing. It was a nice change of pace compared with thinking about the rules she was trying to conceive concerning the project in space. She and Quatre should've put more thought into it than this... Made more than just a general outline...

Blue idly went to the blank vid phone. Quatre...she missed him. His pleasantries and softness. She wondered how he was fairing with Divinity. Had everything been resolved yet? She got an itch to call, but didn't want to impose. She wasn't that big a meddler and knew it would repair itself in time.

She missed Trowa too. She hadn't seen him since he left nearly six months ago and it would be nice to have HIM deal with Heero for once. Trowa's placid mood matched Heero's and the two were really quiet. She got the impression that they could get along quite well.

A small bit of loneliness speared her. She couldn't really complain; she had Duo, Hilde, Noin, Sally, and Heero around. Not to mention Pagan, but he wasn't really the same as those her age. But Heero didn't talk unless he barked at her and the reunited couple was too busy getting Hilde better.

She was still rather envious of that connection they had. It was like Duo was never gone. And after seeing how well Hilde did in the months he was absent, Duo kept boasting how proud he was of 'his girl'. After seeing how better Hilde was with walking, Duo was buckling down and helping her with her cane and weights in the garden.

She heaved a sigh, her jaw clenching. She knew Heero would never be like Duo in a million years, but sometimes it was like she wasn't getting through to him. Did that last dance mean nothing? She thought she saw the hard edges crumble a little in his eyes and, for even a split second, he showed an emotion directed only at her.

Her head hit the back of the chair to stop herself from thinking like this. Depressing herself over such a stubborn, antisocial person never helped. She had Heero pretty much figured out, but there was no way to get inside his barriers. Not well anyway... Not even TROWA was that bad...

After a while of staring at the ceiling and thinking of her last encounter with Trowa, a light bulb clicked. She blinked and looked to the vid phone. It was a long reach and a crazy idea...but crazy enough that it just might WORK!

Biting her lip, she suddenly realized she had no way to get the ball rolling. Her lips pursed. Where there was a will, there was a way. She'd spend all NIGHT finding him too if she had to!

~*~*~

Next morning, bright and early, she sat at the same desk in front of the vid phone. "Hello Divinity. Is Quatre around?"

After being put on hold, she leaned back with a pleasant smile. It was good to see the girl and the easygoing manner tipped her off that everything was okay now. She'd ask later, when everyone was around.

"Hey Relena, what's up?"

A sandy blond brow rose. "My, my. Such an IMPERSONAL greeting Mr. Winner." She joked, grinning.

Quatre smiled sheepishly. "Well you know ME, I LIKE impersonal at MY office." They chuckled. "How can I help you?"

Her eyes sparkled as she took in his appearance. Quatre looked a lot more relaxed too. That was nice to know. She was just glad they were together, like they SHOULD be. "I have a proposition for you. One I think you'll ACCEPT." She mysteriously challenged.

"Oh? And pray-tell, what makes you think I'll AGREE? I do have WORK to do y'know." He musingly retorted. "Busy, busy, BUSY."

She smiled. She wished she could say the same on that level, but honestly all she'd done so far was baby Heero back to health. "Oh, it's not MUCH," She humorously answered, a hand waving dismissally, "just an offer to stay at Sanc for a few weeks...with DIVINITY...to watch TROWA perform..."

Quatre shot toward the vid phone. "Trowa's going to SANC?!" He excitedly burst out. "Of COURSE I'll go!"

She smirked. "Knew you WOULD." She answered, laughing. "ANY time you get to see Trowa and spend your vacation with Divinity is an automatic YES." One hand kept her chin propped up as she stared at him over the line. "I think you two would be happy if you spent your vacation in your GUNDAM."

Quatre blushed, but laughed. "Probably." He agreed, grinning that idiotic, love-sick grin. They shared another laugh. "When is he arriving?"

"Soon." She replied. "He'll be here HOPEFULLY by the end of the month. You intend on BEING here by then?"

Quatre's lips pursed in quick calculation. She could almost see the gears grinding in his eyes. "MAYBE. I can reschedule a few meetings I have around that time, but there're a few I have THIS week and the beginning of NEXT." One hand rubbed over his smooth chin in thought. "I'll just do what Diva suggested I guess..." He quietly muttered. "I'll tell Diva and we'll be down by Trowa's arrival."

She smirked. "You're not going to ASK her?"

Quatre grinned. "Anywhere SHE goes, **I **go, and vice versa. I KNOW she won't want me going by myself, not when she can use some of her vacation."

"Then it's settled. I'll make sure Pagan has your rooms ready for your arrival." A finger pointed to the screen. "Just make sure you CALL when you touch down on Sanc soil, ALRIGHT??"

Defensive hands shot into the air. "Yes MOTHER."

She playfully scowled. Like she needed another person to baby. After some more talking, the two severed the connection. 'Two down, now to tell Duo and the others... At least Duo gets to hang out with Quatre like he said.' She smiled and left her office, not even glancing at the papers as she shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10

There was so much to get ready and yet not much that SHE could do. It seemed everyone was excited for the circus's arrival and that the pilots were able to get together again. Even Heero wasn't his entirely stoic self, and she managed to catch a few fragments of conversation over the circus with him from time to time.

The end of the month finally arrived and she heaved a small sigh, eyes avidly watching the main drive as far as she could see through the trees. Fingers gripped themselves tighter behind her back as teeth nibbled her lip.

"They'll arrive, calm down."

"I know that, I just hope they don't have any problems is all." She muttered, her mind praying that didn't happen. She wanted everything to go smoothly.

As soon as she spotted the trucks heading up the lengthy drive, she smiled and quickly went for the door. "I'll be right back. Don't MOVE." She joked, leaving the door open a crack.

He humphed; unable to habitually cross his arms due to the coverings. Even though his forearm was practically back to normal and his wrist had healed at almost twice the speed after putting it back in place, the bandage was still there. "Like I have a CHOICE?" He muttered monotone.

A quiet sigh worked its way through from the instant loneliness he felt, but knew she would NEVER leave him alone for too long. She fed him three times a day at almost clockwork intervals and spent some time with him before she went to bed. She just finished with breakfast and decided to wait for the trucks in his room, as it was a good view.

Nearly running down the steps, she stopped in front of the main double doors and swung them open to be greeted by the commotion outside. She looked on with bright eyes as she moved to spot the one person she longed to see again.

Ecstatic blue spotted Trowa a moment later, helping the crew haul stuff from the trucks. Forcing a casual step, she walked down the large amount to a small plateau and stopped. A few people spotted her above them and called the attention. She smiled brightly when she knew they were all looking at her and inhaled a deep breath.

"Welcome all." She began loudly. She wasn't in front of a microphone this time, so she knew she had to speak loud enough for everyone to clearly hear. "I'm so glad you could make it to the Sanc Kingdom for a few performances."

A hand swept out to the palace behind her. "My house is yours for as long as you're here. If there's something you need or have a question on, please don't hesitate to ask me or one of my staff." The hand swung back to clasp the other in front of her. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

A few cheers and a large amount of clapping followed her brief introduction. Nodding in acceptance, she let the crew resume its work as some of her staff came out to help direct where to put everything.

One hand elevated her lengthy skirt as she walked down the rest of the steps, looking for her friend again. With his height, he was easy to spot. "Trowa!" She called, successfully gaining his attention.

A member of her staff quickly took the box from his hands. The two met in the middle of the developing madness. She smiled a silent greeting, one that Trowa surprisingly copied. She was taken aback, but quickly recovered. "How have you been Trowa?

"Busy." Trowa answered, that tilt still to his mouth. Green looked around the hustle and bustle. "But it's been an interesting six months."

She was going to ask him to explain, but deep green danced around as if looking for someone. They stopped after a minute and the smile widened till teeth threatened to show. She could only stare as he quickly waved to someone behind them. This WASN'T the same Trowa that left just half a year ago!

'What HAPPENED to him??' She wondered. Her eyes sized him up again, taking in the relaxed, happy stance. 'He's so unlike the Trowa I shook hands with before he left here.' She blinked widening eyes.

"There she is." She turned around to see whoever was coming. "Hey love, over here!" Trowa called loudly.

She could've fallen over from shock. Trowa NEVER shouted, or even raised his voice...EVER. He hardly spoke before. 'What HAPPENED to him?!' She nearly screamed. To say she was surprised...and LOST...was an understatement.

A girl about her height and age stopped before them with a wide smile. She turned to Trowa, waiting for an explanation.

Trowa's hand extended palm out. Their hands lightly clasped and Trowa tugged the girl to his side. "Relena Peacecraft, may I present little Washu."

Washu ducked and blushed with a timid smile. "Did you HAVE to introduce me like that love?" She asked sternly, eyes joking. "You could have said YOUR Washu." Trowa only smiled in return.

"You can just call me Relena if you prefer. I know the last name is rather long." She joked, hoping to break the ice.

Washu stared at the extended hand before slowly accepting it. They lightly shook in greeting. When both let go, Washu looked up at Trowa. "Who?" She asked in confusion.

Trowa looked at her, also confused. "What?"

Washu looked at her momentarily and jerked a thumb over. "How do you know HER?" Washu asked, trying to figure it out.

Again, she could've fallen over from shock. Was the girl JOKING?? Blue and green both looked on with wide eyes. "You don't KNOW her?" Trowa asked incredulously. His jaw dropped slightly. "Are you SERIOUS?"

'She doesn't KNOW me??' She thought shocked. 'Wow...she must've lived a VERY recluse life!'

"Washu, this is RELENA PEACECRAFT." Trowa repeated slowly.

"So? And that means WHAT to me?"

She felt the harsh blow to her pride, but didn't let it show. 'Ouch.' She thought, mentally wincing. But she kept an even, slightly pleasant face in front of her good friend.

Trowa sighed, shaking his head slowly. "You mean you don't know Relena Peacecraft, former queen of the world?"

She grimaced slightly, remembering the title. "Actually, it's just Vice Foreign Minister." She corrected him with a sly smile.

Trowa looked at her and smiled slightly before turning his attention back to Washu. "She was a big part of the war love. She's the advocate of peace."

Speaking as if she wasn't there, and using such lavish praise, caused her cheeks to redden slightly. But she didn't say a word as Trowa tried to talk sense into the lost oriental girl.

Washu shook her head slowly. "Unless you didn't notice while you were THERE Trowa, my house didn't have any radios or televisions. My father took them all out and sold them." Black dropped to two fiddling hands. "He said he didn't want the war to 'taint' us. Wanted us to stay away from the horrors and all."

Her heart slightly went out to the sorrowful girl. She could see in the girl's downcast face that she went through something painful during, or possibly after, the war. They ALL did. It was unavoidable...

Trowa's face softened. A finger under that slim chin pulled solemn midnight eyes up to deeply caring green. "Well you know of her NOW don't you?" Trowa asked, a soft smile on his face.

"This is true." Washu muttered, the smile slowly widening. Trowa let go of her chin, allowing Washu to turn to her. That smile changed to one of friendship. "Sorry I was so rude, I've just been kept away from everything during that whole fiasco." Relena nodded, smiling to show she understood.

"Well I think it's a refreshing change of pace to have someone unfamiliar with me and my family. Makes it easier to make a first impression." She joked, mirth shining in her eyes. Trowa chuckled quietly and a tiny blush graced Washu's face.

"Well," She piped up, changing the subject, "why don't I show you around Washu. I'm assuming since you've never heard of ME, you've never heard of the Sanc Kingdom before." Washu looked up at the palace, excitement in widening eyes. She took that as a silent yes.

The three turned to the main stairs. Halfway up the first set, she stopped and turned to Trowa. "Oh before I forget Trowa..." Green looked up, giving his attention. "Duo and Hilde are still here." She smiled. "I asked if they would stay for a while, fill up the empty place and they agreed. Plus Hilde's nearly over the result of her injuries."

Her cheeks tinted pint. "Plus...well, um-" A wide idiot grin made its way through, cutting off speech. She ducked her head demurely. Trowa's eyes narrowed curiously and he nodded for her to continue. "Well...Heero is here as well...ALSO recovering."

Green widened and blinked. "I'm assuming you'll tell me what happened."

Her head bowed slowly in agreement. "It's been quite a story." She met his eyes good-naturedly. "You'll have to tell me YOURS when we get time."

Trowa smiled slightly and nodded. The three continued up the way and through the main doors. Washu's head spun around as she took in the beauty that surrounded her while she gave her the grand tour of her beloved home.

~*~*~

"There they ARE!"

"Would you SHUSH, I can't hear what Relena's saying!"

"Hey, who's the new girl??"

"**I** don't know! If you stop hiding behind the corner you'd find OUT!" A jovial smile was the only response. "Oh, and PUT ME DOWN!"

"No can DO girl, you're with me! Hmm, haven't we already HAD this conversation once before? You had your answer then and it hasn't changed at all." A frustrated sigh worked through the quiet hallway, but not loud enough to be heard by everybody.

"Come on, let's head um' off at the pass!!" A soft chuckle sounded. The two moved from their dark corner, trying to pinpoint the small tour's ending.

~*~*~

After announcing her presence, she slowly pushed the door open, making sure not to startle him. "Heero, it's only me." She called, still covered by the door. A loud grunt sounded in recognition. She smiled when she finally laid eyes on him, still as handsome as ever...even though he was still black and blue in a lot of spots.

Deep blue eyes swung to her, and the two behind her. His eyes narrowed slightly in defense from the unidentifiable person next to Trowa. Unexpressive eyes took in her profile.

The girl certainly didn't have any tact in his mind, but at least she was honest. Apparently from Trowa's reaction, one that he tried to hold surprise from, the youth agreed. That little conversation and display caused an upward flicker to a brows. It was small, but she saw it since she was still watching him. They BOTH had never seen this side of Trowa.

Turning to the couple behind her, she smiled politely. "Trowa, Washu...may I present Heero Yuy." Trowa nodded in silent greeting and he nodded slightly back, glad for the company to keep from going crazy.

Washu nodded with a smile. "Hi." She announced vocally.

After an almost uncomfortable silence that started with Washu and lessened a little with Trowa's silent eyes communicating something he couldn't pinpoint, an annoying voice broke through the quiet from outside.

"Hey all! Welcome back!!"

Trowa and Washu looked out the door. Trowa jerked Washu out of the way quickly as Duo and Hilde burst through.

Hilde looked miserable by Duo's behavior, unable to do anything in the position she was in. Hunching her shoulders over as much as possible in his arms, a hand gripped the cane tighter from embarrassment. To the casual observer, it would seem Hilde was being held against her own will. But to those that knew of the two's history knew that she didn't mind being carried around by Duo.

Duo stopped near his bed and regarded the two newcomers with a bright smile. Hilde glared at Duo lightly while he eyed the oriental girl. "You know I HATE when you do that! Act like a NORMAL human being!"

"WHAT?" Duo asked playfully, looking into light blue.

Hilde sighed and shook her head, not that irritated with Duo. "Can you put me DOWN now?"

Duo regarded her question/order for a second before complying. He made sure she was able to support herself before walking to Trowa and slapped his back happily. "How ya been dude??" Duo smiled widely.

Trowa blushed somewhat from such an exuberant greeting. He faintly smiled back at Duo, shocking the Gundam pilot.

Duo blinked wide eyes before looking at the girl lightly clutching Trowa's arm, still alarmed at the two that burst through the doorway. "Hi, I saw you outside." A hand stuck out and Washu took it slowly. "I'm Duo Maxwell." A thumb jerked behind him with a wide smile. "And that over there is Hilde Schebeiker." Somehow, that smile widened. "The love of my life, apple of my eye, girl of my dreams-"

"The one who's going to SMACK you if you don't stop EMBARRASSING me." Hilde finished with a wry grin. After carefully walking over to the four, a hand extended with a warm smile. "I don't think we caught your name."

"It's Washu, but I've been called OTHER names." Washu's smile widened, eyes moving to Trowa. A brow rose defiantly at the small evil grin.

"This's JUST what we need!" Duo suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Like we don't have ENOUGH mushy couples loitering the place! Now I have to put up with ANOTHER!" Hilde smiled in apology, feeling embarrassment for Duo's strange outburst.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" He asked darkly. He didn't care for Duo to be broadcasting his feelings for Relena to someone he didn't know. He already surmised Hilde and Duo already knew before he left, and now he had to deal with Duo's teasing. He glared at Duo, who only blinked at him innocently.

"That's RIGHT." She piped up, snapping her fingers. She turned to Trowa and Washu with a smile. "Quatre and his secretary are coming to Earth for a couple of performances." The smile turned to a smirk. "He said that he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to take a vacation and see you again. He said he was going to bring along his secretary to still get a little work done though. The two are staying here for the duration."

Duo watched the loving exchange between the new pair with wide eyes. It was the first time he'd ever seen Trowa so vocal and it cast him into shock. He quickly recovered and smiled widely. "Too bad Wufei isn't here eh Trowa?" The two pilots looked at each other. "We could have a reunion. Have a REAL get together!"

Trowa's eyes narrowed curiously. "Where IS Wufei at?"

"On some MISSION." Duo's shoulders rose in a carefree gesture. "No one's heard from him."

"That's because I haven't been able to get to a transmitter station and check FREQUENCIES." He broke in irate. His gaze met blue with his normal glare, looking at the reason for his current position.

She returned it full force, propping frustrating hands on both hips. She could DEFINITELY give him a run for his money when she got mad. "Well excuse ME Mr. Yuy for making sure you recovered to full health!" She spat out.

She was getting rather tired of his ego, pride, and general obstinacy when it came to trying to help him. How did she ever fall in love with him?? That was so hard to answer sometimes...

He could've cringed from such formal use of his name, and the way it was said, but kept his glare going. She knew the mission he sent Wufei on was important, but she kept him bedridden like a little child. Besides, he could set his OWN broken bones...and already did, though SHE would never know.

He knew if he blabbed that she just might think it the same as him trying to get out of bed, which he ALSO did and would never admit, and throw him out as well. It was rather nice to not talk sometimes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as possible and nursed back to health; is that so WRONG of me?" She asked, frustration in her voice. Mission or not, she was tired of him acting like a spoiled BRAT through all her kindness. There were so many instances when she wanted to say to hell with pacifism and slap some sense into him!

A small twinge of guilt ate at his conscience. She was right...though right now, in front of all these people, he loathed to admit it. His glare softened minuscule, but still kept eye contact with her.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, deep blue eyes dropped to his injuries. "Well, there has to be SOME way to get a station in here so I can work. Since I apparently can't MOVE..." He muttered, still eyeing the bandages on his wrist, ankle, and knee.

The glare dropped in an instant, knowing she won that 'battle'. There were many times when she had to have this type of talk with him, reminding him he was only human. There was no WAY he could get out of bed even if he wanted to, he couldn't even walk.

An easygoing smile popped up, the whole ordeal already forgotten. She turned to Trowa and Duo. "Well I'm sure there's a way. Now that you're here Trowa, you can help Duo figure out a way to rig something up in here for Heero. Duo said that there's supplies around here to jerry-rig something, but I have no idea what that means." 

Hilde's small conversation with Trowa fluttered her heart and she blinked back the mist to her eyes. The girl was so kind, and it was mildly funny to see Trowa blush. Trowa just wasn't the type and it was hard to see him blush, even with her own two eyes.

Walking to the door, she eyed everyone. "Well...why don't we let Heero alone for some sleep." She could still feel the evil eye he was giving her from the argument and felt it best to cut out while she could.

He stared at her, mentally shocked. His face was entirely composed as he watched Duo scoop up a protesting Hilde and carry her from the room.

Once all were out, she looked at him with soft eyes and smiled. "I'm only doing this to keep you safe Heero." One hand lightly gripped the doorknob and started slowly swinging it closed. "And to keep me from worrying about you too much. Sleep well..."

His eyes stayed on the door long after it softly clicked shut. Her words kept ringing through his ears. Unfamiliar warmth started expanding in his heart. Slowly, deep blue gravitated to an open window across from his bed, thoughtfully staring at the blue sky.

Silence poured through the room as he curiously chewed on her words, still uncertain of his feelings and what their whole situation was. Only in clear times was he ever sure about them.

Exhaling a soft breath, his body sagged into the mattress and multiple pillows stacked behind his back. Staring at the ceiling, his eyes slowly closed, feeling fatigue from his injuries catch up with him.

~*~*~

Only two hours after everyone got settled, things put away, and lunch done with, the last of the party finally arrived. "Quatre! Divinity!" She loudly greeted, hurrying down the steps. She briefly, but tightly hugged them both before grabbing a hand. "I'm SO GLAD you could make it! Everyone else is inside waiting."

"Everyone?" Divinity asked, trying to roll the bag up the stairs.

"Well, ALMOST everyone." She answered, a smirk appearing.

As soon as they got past the grand double doors, an even GRANDER entrance surrounded them. Divinity's eyes widened again as she looked around in utter shock. "¡Aye DIOS MIO!" She breathed.

She smiled. "Come on; leave your stuff at the stairs. You can take it to your rooms later." Doing as requested, they dropped the luggage and carry-on, being drug in a direction seconds later. "I want you to meet our friends Divinity."

"Okay..." Divinity muttered, still eyeing the room.

After going into a sort of sitting room, she let go of Quatre's hand, but tugged Divinity next to her. "Divinity Barbados, may I present Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schebeiker, Trowa Barton and Washu, and Trowa's sister Catherine."

It was funny along with sad to see how Quatre and Divinity's flirting reminded her of Duo and Hilde. She fought a grimace when Quatre started speaking Spanish with that loving look on his face. Another extremely close couple.

She watched the whole proceedings between friends and couples until Duo stepped up and grasped Divinity's hair. She had to smile. It seemed she, Washu, Divinity, and Duo all had something in common. The thought made her want to laugh, but she bit her lip and kept quiet.

Clearing her throat for attention, a gracious smile popped up. "Now that introductions are over with, how bout everyone get to know each other or tell how their half year has gone? I personally want to hear the outcome of how you two got things figured out." Blue eyed Quatre and Divinity.

Each couple, minus her, sat together in the furniture setting. She sat in one of the plush armchairs and looked around, wishing Heero were well enough to sit with. Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sit like the others, he'd be in the room and that's all she wanted, his presence near.

"So," She piped up, "who should start FIRST?" The three couples looked at each other, but Trowa figured he should give his instances with Washu first, then let Quatre speak.

She sat back and listened with an open ear, her heart going out to Trowa and Washu during the more trying times. She smiled during the humor parts Washu recanted and worried a little during the explanation that eventually started the friendship.

When Quatre and Divinity started, she got a little more detailed account of how they met and some instances than what Quatre already said. She kept silent on what she was told of the family call that started things for them, seeing the two bypass some of the details.

Hearing Divinity's offer for musical requests, she wondered who ELSE played what. From what she knew, Trowa played the flute; Washu played guitar; Quatre the violin; and Divinity piano plus a few other instruments. She had a regular BAND in her sitting room. The thought made her smile.

When they finished, her mind was swimming with both tales. And she had yet to tell HERS! "It seems that you two have had quite the six months!" She kidded, smiling to Quatre and Divinity. A hand ran over her face. "Man, where to start with MINE?" She absently wondered.

"How about AFTER Trowa and Quatre left Lena'?" Duo humorously suggested. Hilde lightly elbowed him in the chest while she playfully glared.

"THANK you, DUO." She wittily retorted. He cheekily grinned and nodded. With a sigh, her mind threw itself back to six months ago, going into the more 'adventurous' parts of her life. She told little about Hilde's condition, leaving that in the past.

She also didn't want to upset Duo anymore than he would be over that, knowing the brunette would be protective of Hilde until the feelings past...which could take a few days. The last thing she wanted was to be a part of Hilde's irritation because she innocently told about trying to help the healing process. Not to mention she had a feeling that if she mentioned Noin or Sally's treatment during her time on L-4, that Duo would go ask about that, knowing they wouldn't be so strict.

She gave little of Heero's 'mission', leaving that up to him to tell, if he wanted to. She let Duo talk during his absence in Sank, hearing a few details he hadn't gone into the first time after he returned. Her eyes widened. "THAT'S what Heero sent Wufei after?!" She nearly screeched, trying to keep calm. This wasn't good... She hoped Wufei would fair better than Heero...

Duo nodded darkly. "That girl isn't all there **I** think." Hilde looked at him disapprovingly, but Duo just shook his head. "I'm SERIOUS babe, she was like, FREAKY. I'm surprised Heero was able to LAST against her as long as he had! I know **I **wouldn't have!"

"But, enough about this strange girl," Quatre answered, "can I go see how Heero's improving?" Blue met blue expectantly. "Besides, I want Diva to meet him too. See if she can jostle his exterior."

She smirked and looked at Washu. "Good luck. Washu didn't have any real effect on him, except make him more suspicious."

Even though she was hesitant to keep bringing people into his room like he was some sideshow, she did want him to be acquainted with those he would be spending the place with. Depending on how long it took for him to heal that was.

She looked at the clock. It'd only been a few hours since she checked on him with Trowa and Washu in tow. But she figured, with HIS acute hearing, he was awake as soon as Quatre and Divinity got inside the main entrance.

"I'm sure he's had enough time to rest." She grinned wryly. "Probably cursing me for keeping him stationed so long." Quatre and Duo grinned.

She soon got in front to lead them to his room. She knocked quietly, announcing her presence. Slowly opening the door to check his state, she was mildly relieved he WAS awake. She didn't want to wake him up as much as possible, knowing he rarely slept during the war, if at ALL. "Heero," She smiled and pushed the door open, "I have more visitors for you."

His eyes slowly closed as if she was pushing his tolerance. They opened to find three couples plus Relena crowd in the large room. He nodded to Trowa and Washu again, eyeing Duo, and locking eyes with Quatre.

He nodded a small greeting to the Arab; able to hear bits and pieces of their conversation downstairs when he woke. Part of him was tempted to tear off the bandages and go down to hear for himself, but he restrained that urge. He knew she wouldn't hesitate to scoff and lecture him about her promise in front of everyone.

And even though this position was utterly boring, uncomfortable, and undignified, he had no REAL qualms about Relena BABYING him like she did. Sadly enough, he felt a little out of place being so far away from her when she was alone with so many people. It seemed wrong somehow, to not at least STAND by her with three couples crowding the place.

After more introductions and small talk, she nearly shooed everyone from the room with promise that she'd come check back on him with dinner and to TRY and get some more rest. He sighed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed an insurmountable time before finally doing as she suggested.

~*~*~

It had been a long day. A hectic one, but one spent with friends. She couldn't really complain in that case. There was a lot of big plans going on under this roof and she was mildly glad to be apart of some of them.

She let Trowa do what he wanted with the cooks for dinner, still unable to hide the romantic grin she first gave upon finding what he intended on doing.

After helping decorate the music room, she let Washu get ready for tonight and spent some time alone in her room, grabbing a small nap. She was going to need it and the others were all busy. The circus was puttering around here somewhere; Quatre and Divinity were exploring; Noin and Sally were SOMEWHERE in the big place; and Duo and Hilde were somewhere outside. She had nothing to do as hostess for now.

By the time she woke again, it was time for dinner. It was still pretty early for a normal time, but nothing of a hassle. The cook was pretty used to her schedule, and was nearly on call anymore, as she wasn't expecting anything for eating on the run all the time.

The dining room was full and the long table put to use for once as the circus and her friends crowded around. Duo asked about Trowa and Washu's absence, but she gave a brief explanation, trying not to smile. She didn't want to blow Trowa's surprise by having Duo head up there to bug either.

After the early dinner, she grabbed some of the food on a tray to feed it to Heero. He greeted her with his normal silence, but with all these people around, she felt a lot more at ease tonight. She didn't feel as lonely, even though there were so many people around. There were friends here.

"Don't worry," She muttered, smiling as she set the tray down, "it isn't soup this time."

"You get pleasure out of tormenting me, don't you?" He muttered, slowly turning to face her.

She couldn't help but grin at his weak glare. She picked up the plate and held it out, letting him take it with his good hand, compromising this once. "Somewhat...but you don't make it easy you know..."

He looked away in silence, putting the much needed food in his mouth. He hadn't eaten in five or six hours and his stomach was going to start growling soon. He took another bite of the rice ball and didn't answer her. He knew that, but he wasn't going to admit it.

After a while, curiosity of being inside these four walls was eating at him about everyone else's whereabouts. "What's going on out there?" He mumbled, going for another rice ball.

She gave a small, gentle smile at his attempt to talk. Perhaps letting him feed himself was a good idea... Standing, she went to the window and looked down, seeing the sun setting. "Trowa and Washu are going to celebrate their six month anniversary." She softly reported. "Quatre and Divinity went to look around, but later they're going to be apart of Washu's surprise. As far as I remember, Duo was carrying Hilde outside for a porch to watch the sunset."

He silently nodded and stared outside as well. This time was different, she was different. He couldn't really identify it, but she was a lot less stressed than normal. That was always a good thing really.

After a while, she sat at the table and met his eyes. A hand propped her head up as she watch. Whatever possessed her to do this she didn't know. It had to be the romantic atmosphere surrounding the place, brought on by three couples in love. She would like to make it a fourth, but Heero wasn't that type of person. If he felt ANY emotion toward her, as she was sure he had to've, he expressed it in his own way.

When the sun was halfway down, he finally blinked. "Something wrong?" He quietly asked, confused at why she didn't look away.

She simply smiled and shook her head, standing to go back to the windows. She opened one for the fresh air, also wanting to know what song Trowa had in mind for tonight. She let him wire the area he intended on taking Washu to, with the only stipulation that he explain what it was for. Trowa only explained his intentions, but not the song.

It wasn't long before soft music fluttered through the opening. Her head tilted at the piano, leaning out in the archway a little to hear better. She disregarded the person behind for a moment, ears perked to the lyrics. She was able to easily pick them out since they were so slow. A soft smile tilted her lips. This was what Trowa was going to sing?

Some of the words struck a chord, and deep blue couldn't remove themselves from the figure in the doorway. The concept of light and dark in the dusk of night. He swallowed and suddenly found his throat dry... Blinking, he felt his heart race a little more...mostly toward her. His blue-eyed, blond angel. "Relena..." He whispered, the word leaving his mouth before he knew it.

She slowly turned to the bed, head tilting in small wonder. She met his eyes with a soft, neutral expression. She was minutely startled at seeing such intensity in his gaze and found her feet moving by themselves.

Before she knew it, she was sitting by his side on the bed, still locking eyes. She harshly swallowed as her heart fluttered dramatically, pulse skyrocketing. What was he thinking right now? A hand rose and slowly touched his injured wrist, entwining their fingers...

Before he knew what he was doing, too lost in the words and those eyes, his fingers squeezed hers in some unknown message. She seemed to understand as she squeezed back and smiled minutely. His jaw clenched at that smile and his bad arm rose as if in a trance to her face...

Blue fluttered shut when calloused fingers came in contact with soft skin. Her head tilted into his touch, feeling her heart roar as his fingers slowly moved over the side of her face. How long had she waited for this kind of tenderness? She knew there was a spark of it inside that soldier exterior and if she just chipped away enough at it...

He harshly swallowed at the look on her face. Her hair spilt to the bed and he had a desire to run his fingers through it. His mind was interestingly blank for once, void of everything except emotion over that song. His thumb brushed over her cheek, fingers cupping her jaw. Her skin was so smooth...so soft...

Her fingers tightened against his as she inhaled a shaky breath. "Heero..." She whispered, eyes fluttering open.

It was a good thing his ribcage was nearly healed or he would be going through intense pain the way his heart was beating. As it was, he was finding it hard to breathe... "Relena..."

She wanted to kiss him. Never had a moment been so right. Somewhere in the place, a crash sounded, even through the closed door. Both pairs of eyes jerked to it. When they looked to each other, the piano hit the final notes and the spell was broken.

With a heady blush, she fought an embarrassed grin and pulled away to the door, opening it enough to look out and see what the commotion was. She stepped to the archway, looking both ways but not seeing anything. A whisper of a voice floated up, laughter following it. That sounded remarkably like Duo and Hilde and she heaved a sigh at their behavior.

She turned back to the bed with a small smile. "Those two..." She muttered, feeling a little uncomfortable. When she met blue again, any trace of that earlier emotion was gone. Mentally sighing, she wandered to the window to see if she could hear anything about Trowa and Washu.

Any distraction was a good thing right now...although she was tempted to march downstairs and yell at those two for interrupting what could've been their first real kiss! But if she did that, neither was going to hear the end of it from Duo and Hilde.

~*~*~

The night wore on slowly, few people still up. Only a few pairs of teen couples still loitered about, two still singing in the dance hall.

Another spied from their vantage from the open doors, the beautiful music wafting through. The two smiled, coming to find out what was going on as soon as the piano started up.

"They are SO CUTE together." Hilde whispered excitedly.

Duo smiled widely and nodded in agreement. "Yea. Trowa really did alright for himself." He muttered happily.

Hilde smiled from the onslaught of an idea. "Dance with me Duo." She asked happily.

Violet looked at blue, slightly skeptical. "That's kind of impossible to do cutie, through your limp." Hilde shook her head and grabbed his hands, drawing his body to hers.

"Nothing's impossible." Hilde whispered, resting her feet lightly over his.

Duo smiled widely in realization and quietly rested her cane in an easy to reach place. Wrapping on arm around her waist tightly, the other grasped a hand as he slowly led the two in a silly romantic dance.

~*~*~

The song roaming through the silent halls. She smiled and stared out the window, feeling the romance in the area full force. She listened to the pairs of voices, hearing the beautiful words and their meaning. She knew that this was Washu's and Trowa's song, Washu came to her and told her so.

She was so happy for Trowa, finding such a kind girl to love. She was glad she got to know Washu and hoped they would become friends. Turning from the window, she looked across the room, arms casually folded.

She was bathed in moonlight, creating a beautiful contrast of shadow and light with her face. Smiling softly, she stared at him, never wavering. A halo from the moon created on the crown of her head, giving her an even more angelic look than she already possessed.

"It's a beautiful song." She softly commented.

He nodded slowly, his gaze transfixed on the lovely creature in front of him. Slowly, she walked over to the edge of the large bed, standing at the foot.

"It's a shame you can't stand with your injuries or I'd ask you to dance with me." She whispered. He blinked and blue softened slightly. She noticed it and her eyes crinkled through a smile.

Moving closer, she carefully sat at his side just like minutes ago, staring at deep blue, almost black by the lack of light. She never got tired of looking into those eyes. They held so much emotion, even though the rest of his face carefully lacked it. A hand moved over his body and pressed into the mattress on the other side as she shifted her weight.

Confusion and bashfulness was clearly written in his eyes, though kept from the rest of his features. She smiled slightly, eyes sparkling. "I guess I'll have to take what I can get, won't I?" She softly continued. A brow furrowed slightly, wondering what she was getting at.

Biting her lip for a second, unsure to continue, she quickly threw all caution to the wind. This wasn't the first time; it wouldn't be the last. Leaning forward slowly, she stopped a breath away from his lips. "Kiss me Heero." She breathed.

Time stopped, her breath held in waiting, heart hoping against hope. This was technically the first time he would kiss her. Perhaps they would be able to have that kiss that got so rudely interrupted only minutes ago...

His eyes slowly fluttered closed as he timidly responded to her request. Their lips met in the center in a gentle kiss, full of unknowing love.

Though unable to dance along with the romantic air that saturated the area, they provided enough of their own to the mix. Four couples shared all the love in their hearts, some held captive by unsure emotions, others willingly showing it after so long of holding it back. Their happiness reigned throughout the night, even after the song was done and the spell broken.

Three other couples joined in the soft romantic kiss, touching souls with their soul mates. Some unknowing of the fact; others knowing all too well.


End file.
